Believe in Love
by Friendmaker1000
Summary: There was a boy... A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far Over land and sea, A little shy and sad of eye But very wise was he. And then one day, A magic day, he passed my way... Vote in Poll Please
1. The Scream

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" a scream came from out of nowhere making anyone who heard it shake with fear._

_"LYRIC!" shouted a young teenage girl with pale beige skin and wavy black hair falling down to the top of her hips._

Harry a woke with a jolt finding himself at the burrow in Ron's room, the scream still ringing in his ears. Questions flooded into his head before he had time to sit up, like _who was the girl? Was she the one screaming? If she wasn't the one then who was? And why? Who was this Lyric person?_

"Harry?" a familiar voice said from within the darkness of the room "Are you okay?" Harry sat up slowly to see that Ron was looking at him with concern.

"What do you mean?" _Why was Ron concerned? What had he done?_

"You were screaming like someone was killing you." Ron informed him.

"I was?" Harry asked completely clueless to this occurrence.

"Yes you were." Ron said "Was it your scar?" he asked suddenly in awe.

"I'm not sure." Harry said as he got out of bed and started to walk out the door. "I'm going to talk to Lupin to see what he thinks. He's downstairs in Charlie's old room right?" Ron nodded and Harry continued walk out of the room he and Ron shared and started down the stairs to the room where Lupin was staying. Harry raised his hand to knock on the door but before his hand made contact with the wood there was a loud commotion on the first floor of the house. Harry ran quietly down the stairs and stood in the shadows listening.

"Where's Lyric? Where's my sister?" cried a girls' voice.

"We are searching for her as hard as we can Auriane dear" Mrs. Weasly was trying to comforting the girl.

"Can you remember anything or anyone in detail?" asked what sound like Lupin's voice.

"All I remember is running to my sister who fell down the stairs again! And then … um … she screamed and then she was gone." Auriane said with slight confusion. Then a loud BANG came from up the stairs. "What was that?" Auriane asked anxiously.

"Oh that's probably Fred and George inventing stuff again" Auriane had a confused look on her face "They are two of the Weasley children, her children" pointing at Mrs. Weasley

"Yes there's my oldest sons Bill, Charlie and P-P-Percy who are out on their own" Mrs. Weasley struggled saying Percy's name. "Then there's Fred and George, their twins, Ron and Ginny my youngest"

Harry decided it would be a good idea to come out of hiding but not to quietly. So he went up a couple of stair and ran down them like he normally would. When he appeared in the room all eyes were on him.

"Um…. Hi?" Harry was not sure of what to say, the situation was more awkward then he thought it would be.

"Hey Mom what's for breakfast?" Ron, Ginny and Hermione came running down the stairs. But once they saw Auriane they froze not knowing what to do or say.

"This is Auriane she will be joining you at Hogwarts and will be staying with us until then." She paused for air. "Auriane dear this Ron, Ginny, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter"

"Wait a minute, the real Harry Potter?" she looked at Harry with fascination.

"You're American aren't you?" Auriane nodded.

"The Americans know about Harry? And...and…oh you know his name!" Auriane looked at Ron with confusion.

"He means Voldemort" With that everyone in the room except for Harry flinched at the mentioning of Voldemort's name. "I guess that answers that."

Suddenly a black owl flew through the window gracefully landing on Lupin's shoulder. Lupin took the letter it had possessed and read it. His eyes quickly, scanning the piece of paper.

"Molly we need to make a visit to St Mungos immediately!" Everyone looked at Lupin with curiosity "Hurry everyone go get dressed! Now!" Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry ran up the stairs, swiftly put on their clothing and sped down the stairs. Once they had caught their breath they look to Lupin for what to do next. "Alright now, everyone hold on to the letter" Everyone did as he had asked. "Now we will be port keyed there in…five… four… three… two… one!" Harry felt the usual tugging behind his stomach as an icy feeling dripped from his head down to his feet. Mist surrounded him and a scene formed around the group. They were in a lobby of St Mungos Hospital.

Lupin led them to a room on the far side of the hospital and opened the door. "Now once inside no talking, which includes whispering, no shouting, just sit still and all will be explained in time." Everyone nodded. As they entered the room Dumbledore came into view as well as a hospital bed which was occupied by an unconscious girl who looked as if she had gone through hell. She had long curly brown hair that looked like it had once been in a braid and Harry could see freckles peering through the wounds on her face.

Auriane gasped and her eyes became wet with tears. Harry looked at her and mouthed _'are you okay?'_ she pointed at the girl and mouthed back _'That's my little sister!'_ Auriane's head fell lightly on to Harry's shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her as quietly as he could. The girl and the bed started to jerk her head from side to side.

"Auriane!" she screamed as the jerking became thrashing. Auriane watched her sister in horror. No one knew what to do. Then Dumbledore offered his hand to Auriane, who took it, and led her to her sister.

"Try to comfort her…" Auriane tried to think but the girl's screams kept distracting her. "Think of it as if it were one of Lyric's nightmares."

Auriane nodded and struggled to put her hand on Lyric's forehead while she thrashed and started singing "Out of the mist of history he'll come again Sailing on ships across the sea to a wounded nation Signs of a savior like fire on the water It's what we prayed for one of our own Just wait though wide he may roam Always a hero comes home He goes where no one has gone But always a hero comes home" As Auriane sang Lyric slowly calmed down until she was still "Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of life Surrounded by hopelessness he finds the will to fight There's no surrender, always remember It doesn't end here, we're not alone Just wait though wide he may roam Always a hero comes home He goes where no one has gone But always a hero comes home And he will come back on a present time Dead or alive And even though they know the bridge has burned He will return he will return Just wait though wide he may roam But always a hero come home He knows of places unknown But always a hero comes home Someday he may carve his stone a hero comes home He goes and comes back alone But always a hero comes home Just wait though while he may roam But always a hero comes home" Everyone stood watching the sisters as Lyric's eyes fluttered open and slowly looked around examining everyone. Harry now saw she had deep emerald eyes with a blue star surrounding the pupil. Auriane couldn't take it anymore she hugged her sister as hard as she could.

"Ow ow ow" _'oops'_ Auriane thought _'maybe I hugged her too tightly'_.

"Sorry" Lyric winced as the pain from her sister's hug flourished. "What happened to you? I was so worried." Curiosity filled the air as they all waited for Lyric's answer.

"I…I don't remember, I don't know why?"

"Your mind may not want to remember." All eyes turned to Harry.

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore for permission to speak and he gestured to Lyric saying it was okay making Harry step closer. "Well when a person goes through a horrible experience their mind sometimes blurs out the worst parts… but they usually come back when something triggers them."

"Like what Harry?" Harry looked over at Ginny who had her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed and looked as if she was angry,_ 'why was she mad at him, again?'_

"Well maybe a word, a name, an object, a person, stuff like that." Lyric stared at Harry which made him feel as though she were digging through his mind reading every thought every memory that he had ever experienced.

"Lyric… maybe I should introduce you to everyone" her stare changed to curiosity and her eyes moved off of Harry and to Dumbledore "Alright each person wave as I call your name" Everyone nodded and waited patiently "Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore waved and everyone including Lyric gave a snicker "Remus Lupin…Molly Weasley… Auriane Musette… Hermione Granger… Ginny Weasley… Ron Weasley… and last but certainly not least, Harry Potter."

Lyric looked at Harry for a brief moment again and looked to Dumbledore "Do you have any sketch pads?" Dumbledore looked at her confused "You know a… drawing notebook." Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh" she said with what sounded like disappointment.

"Wait a minute you're not going to throw yourself at Harry like everyone else who meets him at first does?" Ron looked at her with wide eyes.

"No…Why would I do that?"

"I don't know it's just your sister kinda did…"

"I did not! All I did was ask if he was the real Harry Potter." Auriane glared at Ron who rolled his eyes.

"Well that's my sister and if you haven't noticed I'm a completely different person from her."

"Lyric be nice!" Lyric looked up at her with unbelieving eyes.

"He started it."

"I don't care who started it…. Why do you have to constantly remind me who the younger one is with your immaturity?" the look of shock overcame Lyric's face.

"My immaturity? I'm not the one who is constantly trying to be someone she's not just to get the attention she's currently not getting and when her fake personality still doesn't grasp their attention she throws a temper tantrum!" Lyric threw back the sheets of her hospital bed and winced with pain as she forced herself out of bed pushing past everyone in the room to get out the door slam it shut behind her.


	2. The Human Wheelchair

Auriane looked at the door with frustration as she let out a hair-blowing sigh. Auriane started to get up and go after her sister, but before she reached the door Dumbledore stopped her.

"Perhaps it'd be best if you gave her some space."

"But she's bound to get into mischief if I'm not there to stop her." Auriane complained

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her, would you Harry?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore with shock but then shook his head. "There see now your sister will have a protector should she get into any untold dangers here at the safest hospital in Britain."

Everyone except for Auriane tried to hold in their laughter as Harry opened the door to go after Lyric.

He didn't have to go far, he found her in the hospital courtyard sitting on a bench with her knees tucked under her chin. Harry stared for a moment then walked over sitting on the bench next to her.

"Were you describing your sister?" Harry asked as she looked up.

"Mostly…. I may have exaggerated a tiny bit because of my frustration…. It's just she doesn't understand what I have to go through just by living with her constant jealously of what I'm good at… I mean my parents used to tell her to knock it off but now that they're gone she is seriously going to bug the crap out of me!"

"Hey be lucky you at least know that she's alive and that she'll try and protect you no matter what." Lyric looked at Harry as if to say _'wait what!'_

"Yeah sure until something dangerous happens then she'll either run behind me, faint, or run away all together." Lyric said as she turned her head looking in front of her staring into space. "I just hate whenever I make friends or get a crush on some guy she decides to get jealous even though she already has all those things and she tries to be someone she's not in order to make them her friends or boyfriend so they'll forget I even exist."

"Well then she did you a favor." Harry said as Lyric looked at him as if he were completely insane.

"Wait what?"

"If they were so easily 'suaded into ignoring you then they weren't really your friends just people who pretended to be." Lyric returned her head into it's previous position.

"That still doesn't explain why she would dump her current boyfriend and flirt with my crush even though she knew I liked him a lot." Harry thought for a moment as Lyric waited patiently.

"Maybe she didn't want you to get hurt." Harry suggested

"Why are you on her side? You don't really know either of us. And besides, isn't getting hurt a way of life?" Lyric asked.

"I'm not on her side I'm just trying to remain neutral…"

"That's not what it sounded like to me" Lyrics mumbled.

"I'm just trying to help you so you can hear what her story could be!" Harry said now getting annoyed he then sighs to let out some steam. "You remember don't you?"

"What?" Lyric said with shock of the sudden change of topic.

"You remember what happened don't you." Harry repeated.

"What do you mean?" Lyric anxiously asked.

"You're kidnapping! You remember it don't you!"

"I think we should be get back the nurses might have a fit if I'm gone to long." Lyric said quickly as she got up and limped back towards the room she was being held in.

"Lyric!" Lyric stopped but did not turn around. "If you ever need to talk to anyone who would remotely understand…"

"Talk to you?" she said turning halfway.

"Or Ginny" Lyric looked at him slightly confused. "We both been in a situation where Voldemort tried to…."

"I understand Harry." Lyric slowly turned and started limping to the room. Harry paused for a moment and closed the distance between them and opened the room door and watched her pass.

* * *

"Young lady! Never in all my years here have I ever had a patient, who had been tortured recently, have the bravery to stand up to a nurse who was pregnant!" The nurse yelled as Lyric who had been arguing with the nurse about what time her check out should be.

"Well then you obviously haven't any girls like me… an AMERICAN GIRL!"

"Well I guess not… your check out time should be what's good for you not what you want!" Lyric sighed at the nurse's reply.

"What's good for me is to leave a place in which I have no chance of getting comfortable and going to a place where the possibility of getting comfortable exists so I can rest right?" The nurse nodded trying to see where Lyric was going with this. "Well then I should leave here immediately because there is no chance I will ever get comfortable in a hospital!"

"And why not?" the Nurse asked. The others became immediately intrigued and watched Lyric for her answer. Lyric noticed the eyes on her and she mumbled her answer so no one could hear. Harry walked to the side of her bed.

"I'm sorry dear you're going to have to speak up." The nurse informed her.

"I'm afraid of Hospitals." she whispered so that only Harry could hear her since he was beside her.

"What?" the nurse asked yet again.

"She said the hospital's environment is not natural enough for her to completely relax." Harry said. Lyric looked up at him and mouthed _'thank you'_ at which Harry nodded and mouthed '_anytime'._

This exchange went completely unnoticed by everyone expect for Auriane who turned her stare into a glare. Harry looked up and saw that he was being glared at he then raised his eyebrow causing Auriane to scoff and look in another direction.

"Alright but I highly recommend you using a wheelchair for your trip ho-"

"A wheelchair will not be necessary I can walk just fine." Lyric said as she got out of the hospital bed and started to walk towards the door when the nurse stepped in front of her.

"I highly suggest you stay off your feet for at least the remainder of the week." Lyric was just about to protest when Harry, who was behind her, picked her up.

"There she's off her feet. Happy now?" Harry asked as he walked out the door with Lyric in his arms.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Lyric said as she looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, I know." Harry carried her into one of the many fireplaces at St Mungos and dropped the floo powder down into the grate and shouted "The Burrow!" They flew through the fireplace network and finally reached the Burrow where the landed not so gracefully on the floor. "Whoops, I didn't mean to drop you." Harry helped her up and then he lifted her up off of her feet. "Where to?"

"Are you sure I'm not to heavy for you to be carrying around all the time?" Harry shook his head. "Alright, but when your arms get tried don't complain to me." Harry only replied with a smile. "Okay, how about we sit outside? It looks like a nice day." Harry headed towards the backdoor leading to the backyard when Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Auriane came through the fireplace.

"Stop right there, Harry!" Harry stopped and turned to look at Mrs. Weasley. "You do realize that you have elected yourself to be her wheelchair." Harry nodded. "Okay then now that that's settled, Lyric dear Auriane told us that you have a passion for drawing so we went and got you some sketch pads, pencils and other drawing things." Lyrics eyes widened as Mrs. Weasley gave her the items.

"Thank you so very much, Mrs. Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and told Harry that he could continue outside. Harry stopped in front of the door and turned around seeing Ron and Hermione right behind. They smiled at Harry and Ron walked in front of Harry and opened the door as Hermione followed Harry out the door. Harry set Lyric down on a bench and sat down next to her as she organized the drawing utensils and opened the book to start. "You really want to know what happened?" She whispered. Harry nodded as she started to draw occasionally pausing as if trying to remember something.

"What are you drawing?" Hermione asked.

"Memories." Lyrics replied.

"So Lyric in an effort to get to know you I'm going to ask you some questions." Ron asked, Lyric looked up at him with some slight amusement on her face and gestured for him to continue. "Do you speak any other languages besides English?" Lyric sighed.

"Oui, je parle italien, en allemand et en français bien sûr, qui est la langue je parle maintenant." She replied effortlessly.

"What?"

"She said 'Yes, I speak Italian, German, and of course French, which is the language I'm speaking now.'" Everyone looked at Harry. "What?"

"When did you learn to speak French?" Hermione asked.

"I begged Fluer to teach me in fourth year."

"Puis I'un de vous parler français?" Lyrics asked Hermione and Ron. They both looked at her with confusion and then looked at Harry.

"I know she said something about speaking French but otherwise I'm lost." Hermione said as she looked at Harry.

"She asked if either of you spoke French and I believe she just got her answer."

"Oui." She said smiling still working on her drawing.

"You don't need me to translating that one do you?" Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"Does your sister also speak those languages?" Hermione asked.

"Elle parle l'allemand et l'italien, mais pas le français."

"Okay, can you please speak in English just this once?" Ron said impatiently.

"I said she speaks German and Italian but not French."

"Oh okay well I think I'm done with the questions for now, I'm going to go back into the house and finish my homework. Want to help 'mione?" Hermione nodded and Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione and Ron went into the house.

"Are they really going to do homework?" Lyric asked.

"Doubt it." Harry said as Lyric smirked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Lyric looked up from her drawing and over to Harry. "You smell really good!"

"Umm thanks." Harry said with amusement in his eyes. "What exactly do I smell like?"

"I don't remember."

"But you remember that I smelt good?" Harry asked now smiling.

"Yes, I remembered that I wanted to tell you that you smelt good."

"Okay." He said laughing, "So, what memories are you drawing?"

"My recent bad ones, just for you." She said smiling up at him. "Oh and comic book style too."

"Alright just tell me when you're done." Harry leaned back and looked at the clouds as Lyric drew her memories on the sketchpad. A couple hours later she placed the sketchpad onto Harry's lap.

"Done." Harry looked at her, as she looked down towards the ground, and started to read the comic. Once he was done he looked at Lyric seeing tears in her eyes he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and quickly put her arms around his waist and cried into his chest as he slowly rubbed her back trying to calm her. Neither knowing that, they were being watched by angry eyes.


	3. Too Many Foreign Languages

"Sie sollten dies nicht an sich selbst Lyric. Er ist einfach zu weh Dir die anderen Freunde von Ihnen." _You shouldn't do this to yourself Lyric. He's just going to hurt you like those other friends of yours. _Auriane shouted at her sister in German.

"Auriane war es ihnen niemals ich die Schuld für meine Schmerzen!" _Auriane it was never them I blamed for my pain! _ And with that Lyric got up and walked to the door leading out of the room. "C'est vous!" _It's you!_ She said in French so Auriane couldn't understand and left. Lyric ran upstairs to Harry and Ron's room and opened the door seeing Ron and Harry looking through Quidditch magazines. They both paused to look up at her. "Harry, elle va le faire de nouveau, je sens!" _Harry, she's going to do it again, I can feel it!_

"Qui va faire quoi, exactement?" _Who's going to do what, exactly?_ He asked slowly rising from the position he was laying in as she sat in front of him on his bed.

"Ma sœur est en cours pour tenter de voler mon seul ami dans le monde entier ... tu." _My sister is going to try and steal my only friend in the entire world… you. _Harry frowned.

"Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux dans le court laps de temps, je vous a laissé seul." _What happened between you two in the short amount of time I left you alone?_

"Eh bien lorsque vous avez quitté elle a immédiatement commencé à interroger moi en allemand au sujet de notre relation. Puis elle a commencé à crier et dire que vous ne passez que me faire du mal comme les autres de mes amis, puis je l'ai dit je n'ai jamais blâmé pour ma douleur. Après, j'ai dit que je suis loin murmure quelque chose en français." _Well when you left she immediately started interrogating me in German about our relationship. Then she started shouting and saying that you were only going to hurt me like those other friends of mine, and then I said I never blamed them for my pain. After I said that I walked away muttering something in French. _Lyric looked at Harry and added. "Votre ami le bested que j'ai jamais eu et je ne veux pas vous perdre à la requérante." _You're the bested friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose you to her. _Harry looked at her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Vous n'aurez pas, je vous promets." _You won't, I promise. _Lyric let her head fall onto Harry's chest as she let a deep sigh fill the air.

"Bien." _Good._

"Lyric nicht gehen weg von mir, wenn ich rede mit dir." _Lyric don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. _Auriane walked into Ron's room with her hands on her hips glaring at her sister.

"Go away!" Lyric groaned into Harry's chest as he put he arms around her protectively.

"Nein, wir waren nicht getan reden ... Problem mit ihm!" _No we weren't done talking about this… issue with him! _She said pointing at Harry. Lyric pulled her head off of Harry's chest and looked him in the eyes before turning in his arms.

"Sie wissen, ich habe nur um genug von euch und 'Harry ist ein Problem für Sie und Ihren Armen wehrlos selbst' Ich kann kümmern sich um mich, was bedeutet, ohne dass Sie versuchen, mein Leben zerstören! Und nicht zu versuchen Sie es wagen und sich von Harry's mir, dass er mein bester Freund und der einzige, den ich je hatte in meinem ganzen Leben. Also lassen Sie mich in Ruhe einmal in meinem Leben!" _You know, I have just about enough of you and 'Harry is a problem for you and your poor defenseless self,' I can take care of myself, which is without you trying to destroy my life! And do not dare try and take him from me. Harry's my best friend and the only one I've ever had. So leave me alone for once in my life! _Lyric shouted at her sister resulting in Auriane tearfully running from the room.

"Wow what did you say to her to make her cry?" Ron asked who had no clue what was going on.

"I told her to stop destroying my life and to sod off only with more words." Lyric stated, "That felt really good."

"What's with all the shouting in different languages?" Asked Fred who asked from out in the hallway. Lyric looked at Harry and smiled stood up and looked at Fred with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Fred, mon seul vrai amour! Je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais vous laisser sur mon site!" Lyric screamed running to embrace Fred as Harry started laughing so hard he fell off his bed. Fred looked frightened as Lyric squeezed him around his middle.

"What did she say?" Fred asked.

"Yeah Harry, what did she say that is so funny?" Ron asked as well looking warily at his friend.

"She said…. She said 'Fred, my one true love! I love you and I never want to let you out of my site!'" He said still laughing but now trying to control himself. "Lyric, je ne pense pas que Fred est votre type de son, ni vous." _Lyric I don't think your Fred's type nor you his. _Lyric let Fred go and looked down at Harry.

"Oh bien, je vais vous prendre la place." _Oh well, I'll take you instead. _Harry stopped laughing immediately as Lyric approached him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her, she smiled and she walked out of the room as Harry touched his cheek.

"What just happened?" Ron asked a still stunned Harry. "Harry? Harry? Earth to Harry!" Ron waved his hands in front of Harry's face trying to get his attention. Fred tried to help as well as an idea popped into his head and he pulled out his wand.

"Aguamenti!" Fred shouted and a jet of clear water hit Harry in the face, which got him out of his trance.

"Fred, what the hell?" Harry shouted.

"Well, you weren't responding, so I had to do something." He said in reply.

"Harry, what happened with Lyric before she walked out the door?" Ron asked in anticipation.

"That's what I'd like to know." Harry said as he got up and walked after Lyric.

Lyric walked into the room that Ginny and her shared, considering Lyric had begged Mrs. Weasly not to be in the same room as her sister. Ginny looked over at Lyric and smiled as her eyes brightened with joy.

"Lyric just the person I wanted to see!" Ginny said with excitement.

"What did I do?" Lyric asked wondering why Ginny was even talking to her.

"Nothing! Listen I was wondering if you could teach me something."

"Like…" Lyric gestured for her to continue.

"Like a language… what languages do you know?"

"French, Italian, and German."

"Is there anyone else in this house who knows any of those languages?"

"Yes, Harry knows French and my sister knows the other two. Why?" Lyric asked curious.

"Well I wanted us to have a language all our own since we'll be in the same year and all." She said looking up at Lyric, who was pondering what she had said.

"Like what best friends do?" Ginny nodded. "Well I'm fast at learning things so we could learn another language… maybe an uncommon one." Ginny smiled and got up to stand in front of Lyric.

"What languages do you have in mind?"

"Well we could learn…" Lyric paused to think, "Portuguese, Korean, Arabic…"

"How about Portuguese?" Ginny asked. Lyric nodded. "Now what?"

"Now we either get someone to teach it to us or get one of those muggle books to learn a new language." Lyric said to Ginny as someone knock on the door. Lyric turned to the door and opened it to find a soaking wet Harry on the other side. Lyric and Ginny tried to contain their laughter.

"Harry, what happened?" Lyric asked. "When I left you were all dry." Lyric reached out and grabbed his shirt and thought, 'Tergeo' and instantly his shirt was dry.

"Wandless magic, impressive." Lyric smiled and lifted his shirt slightly touching his pants and boxers on his hip drying them as well. "Thanks." Lyric nodded. "But that was not the reason I came to talk to you."

"Well then I'm off to get a muggle book out of my favorite series I'm dying to know what happens next. See ya later." Ginny walked passed Harry and turned to wink at Lyric before heading down the stairs.

"Oui?" Lyric said looking curiously at Harry.

"Oh don't give me that you know exactly why I'm here." Harry said "Oh bien, je vais vous prendre la place." He said imitating Lyric's voice then making a smooching noise at the end.

"Harry, I was kidding." She said looking as if she were to burst out laugh, but then her smile faded as she looked into Harry's eyes. "That is unless you want it to be something else." Harry could feel the blush rising to his cheeks as she approached him slowly.

"No! No, I just… well you know… " Harry stumble over his words as Lyric got closer. "Um… You know I think I hear Ron calling me I'll see you later." Harry ran out of the doorway and down the stairs leaving Lyric standing only in Ginny's room. She waited until she heard Ron's door slam and burst out laughing.

Weeks went by as Ginny and Lyric learned their language at a very quick pace, as well as Lyric and Harry getting closer in their friendship. Auriane on the other hand didn't fit in at all and was jealous at how well her sister was doing.

"Lyric, sua irmã é flagrante a nós novamente." _Lyric, your sister is glaring at us again. _Lyric turned and saw Auriane's eyes narrowed in the direction of her and her new founded friends. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Ginny.

"Basta ignorá-la, ela é apenas raiva porque eu definitivamente não vai ter amigos que me vala tão facilmente como as outras pessoas fizeram." _Just ignore her, she's just angry because I finally have friends who won't ditch me as easily as the other people did._ Ginny nodded and went back to finishing her summer homework. "Hey, Gin?"Ginny looked up at her. "Você tem um esmagamento em Harry?" _Do you have a crush on Harry?_ Ginny's eyes widened.

"Por quê?" _Why? _Ginny asked with worry in her voice.

"Pois bem, você mantenha staring a ele com os olhos eo sonho se uma menina e muito menos o que lhe fala de uma mera duas segundo é como você deseja brilho deles fora de existência de duas a três horas depois." _Well you keep staring at him with dreamy eyes and if any girl let alone talks to him for a mere two seconds it's like you want to glare them out of existence for two to three hours afterwards._ Lyric looked at Ginny questioningly.

"Sim eu faço, mas não conte a ninguém." _Yes I do, but don't tell anyone. _Ginny pointed her finger at Lyric who held her arms up in defense.

"Você tem a minha palavra." _You have my word._ Lyric said smiling.

"Oh my god! Ginny, don't tell me you also know a foreign language?" Fred yelled bursting into the living room.

"What is this house coming to?" George continued following Fred into the room.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked as she continued her homework.

"There are two many foreign languages in this house!" Fred and George said together as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

"No they're not there's only four." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, and what four would those be?" asked Fred with George nodding along.

"French." Said Harry.

"Italian." Said Hermione.

"German." Said Ron.

"And Portuguese." Said Ginny.

"Guys you forgot one." Everyone looked at Lyric who said. " There's also English."

"English is not a foreign language." Said Auriane looking very unhappy.

"In some countries it is." Lyric stated causing everyone to laugh.


	4. One Brave Gryffindor

_Lyric walks down a hallway to the top of the stairs with a book in her hands. With her eyes on the pages Lyric didn't see the nail protruding from the floorboards, so as she started to descend the staircase the nail caught on the pant of her jeans causing her to fall down the stairs. As she landed a snap was heard from her right ankle._

"_AHHH!" Lyric screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, at the pain pulsing through out her entire foot. There was a thundering of footsteps as her parents and sister came into view._

"_Lyric, what happened? Are you alright?" Her mother asked feeling her forehead. Lyric shook her head and pointed at her ankle that was swelling by the second._

"_Let me guess she fell down the stairs AGAIN, only this time instead of coming of with only bruises she broke her ankle. How pathetic is that?" _

"_Auriane, do I have to remind you that you are on a very thin ice at the moment?" Auriane glared at her mother, who was consoling Lyric._

"_Shea, we should take her to the hospital so they can fix her up." Shea Musette nodded at her husband._

_Suddenly the door burst open revealing several figures in black hooded robes with a mask of a skull covering their face. _

"_Where is the seer?" One of the hooded figures asked. Mr. Musette only replied by stepping in front of Lyric as if to protect her from any more harm. "Why thank you for point her out to us, now if you'll move out of the way…"_

"_You're not taking any of my family anywhere!" Mr. Musette ordered._

"_Oh? That's what you think… Avada Kedavra!" The man hissed pointing his wand at Mr. Musette causing him to stiffen and fall to the ground. Lyric screamed as Auriane fainted and her mother pulled her wand out of her pocket getting ready to fire. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" Came another voice. "Lucius, just grab the girl so we can go!"_

"_Patience, Bella." The man called Lucius slowly walked toward the girls, he looked at Lyric and then at the body of Auriane. Lucius's eyes returned to Lyric as he slowly smiled and raise his wand. "Stupefy!" A burst of red light hit Lyric causing her to collapse on the staircase behind her unconscious. _

Ginny woke to repeated weak plaintive crying sounds of pain, distress and fear. She sat up and looked around the dark room, her eyes rested on Lyric's bed. Lyric was not only whimpering, but thrashing around in her bed, which remind Ginny of when Lyric was in the hospital. She got out of her bed and rushed to Lyric's side trying to wake her up or calm her down.

"Lyric!" Ginny whispered "Lyric, it's okay you'll be alright. You're safe!" But Ginny's words of comfort did nothing to calm Lyric's distress. She thought for a minute before deciding that getting Auriane would not be such a good idea considering Lyric's complete and utter loathing for her sister. So she stood up and ran quietly out the door to get the next best thing… Harry.

_Lyric's eyes flutter open revealing a small room, she slowly looked around noticing a not so comfy looking cot in the corner and a wooden door with a barred window cutting off her escape. The small movement caused pain to pulse through out her entire body, she winced knowing that it didn't matter if she made a sound or stayed silent she would still be tortured. Confirming her theory she heard footstep just outside her cell, and the sound of her door opening. Lyric didn't want to move to look and the person so she laid there on her stomach looking at the wall._

"_So your finally awake." Came a female voice that she slightly recognized. "Lucius, chain her up." Lyric heard footsteps coming closer to her, then all of a sudden she was pulled up by her hair onto her feet._

"_Ahhh!" Lyric screamed weakly as her right foot hit the ground. Lucius let go of her hair and pushed her against the wall putting her arms above her head and chaining them there. He then kneeled down to chain her feet first chaining the left then moving to the right he notice her ankle._

"_Oh Bella, it seams young miss Musette has a broken ankle." Bella smirked and walked over to Lyric and Lucius._

"_Let me see!" She bent down and grabbed Lyrics ankle and pulled it upward so that Lyric's leg was erect in the air._

"_AHHHH!" Lyric cried, tears started to flow from her eyes, as Bellatrix's hand grasped her ankle. "Please stop!" _

"_Aw poor baby." Bellatrix said as she made a pouty face, "Maybe this will make you feel better." She squeezed Lyrics ankle as hard as she could producing another crack._

"_AHHHH!" Lyric screamed. She told herself to ignore the pain and she slowly regained her breath. _

"_Now tell us what we want and well leave you in peace." Lyric looked up at Bellatrix and hawked a lugee at her face. Bellatrix glared at her as she wiped the lugee off her face, dropping her foot so it banged against the wall. Lyric to a massive intake of air as the pain in her ankle increased. Bellatrix smiled at Lyric's pain and looked at Lucius as he locked her foot in the chain and walked out of the room. "You'll pay for that."_

"_Oh yeah, how?" Lyric asked bravely. "You can't kill me and you can't make me got insane either cause you need my information."_

"_It's very simple I just don't use the cruciatus curse that often." She smiled as she pointed her wand at Lyric, "So with that being said… crucio!"_

Ginny quietly opened the door to her brother and Harry's shared room and tip-toed towards Harry's bed.

"Harry!" she whispered shaking him slightly causing his eyes to open and squint at her. He reached towards the night table for his glasses.

"Ginny?" he whispered, "What is it?" He sat up slowly, revealing a very in shape bare torso, putting on his glasses.

"It's Lyric." She whisper, Harry looked at her with confusion. "She's having some kind of nightmare, she's thrashing and whimpering, I tried waking her up or calming her but neither worked." Harry's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed and ran to Ginny's and Lyric's room with Ginny right behind him. Harry rushed to Lyric, who now had tears running down her cheeks and was whimpering louder, and sat on her bed trying to wake her.

_Lyric's screams fill the dungeon as Bellatrix yelled the Cruciatus curse. The intensity of the pain felt as if there were millions of burning knives in her body stabbing and cutting their way out. Bella laughed as she release the curse on Lyric, leaving her gasping for air as she watched Bellatrix with caution._

"_Now I may be Pureblood but I believe some of the muggle ways of torture are fascinating and pure genius. So unfortunately for you, you're going to be subjected to them." Bellatrix went over to a box she had carried in earlier and took out a metal object. "Do you know what this is, Lyric?" Lyric shook her head frowning. " It's called the Pear of Anguish, it was used during the Middle Ages, by Muggles, as a way to torture women who conducted a miscarriage, liars, blasphemers and homosexuals. This pear-shaped instrument was inserted into one of the victim's orifices: the vagina for women, the anus for homosexuals and the mouth for liars and blasphemers. You see how this instrument consists of four leaves? Well they slowly separate form each other as the torturer turned the screw at the top. It was often the torturer's decision to simply tear the skin or expand the 'pear' to it's maximum and mutilate the victim." _

_Lyric knew what was going to happen next and she prayed something would stop it from happening. Bellatrix snapped her fingers and another Deatheater, one Lyric didn't recognize appeared and walked toward Lyric. He grabbed her jeans and roughly undid them and pulled them along with her underwear down to her ankles. The man stood up and turned toward Bellatrix who smiled at him. She suddenly threw her arms around the man's neck and kissed him passionately, which he gladly returned. They parted grinning at each other and he slowly released her and walked out the door._

"_Well, now that it just you and me again, why don't we get started?" Lyric's eyes widened and she shook her head causing Bellatrix to stop. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Lyric shook her head once more; Bellatrix smiled and continued walking towards her. Once she was a foot away from Lyric she crouched down and pulled Lyric's legs apart. Since Lyric's fear overcame the pain from her body she didn't feel anything but her heart beat thumping faster and faster. Bellatrix roughly stuck the Pear up into Lyrics vagina causing Lyric to whimper. "Now tell me!" Lyric shook her head bravely. "As you wish." Bellatrix slowly turned the screw at the top._

"_Ahh!" Lyric cried, she felt more then the pain of the blossoming metal pear up her vagina; she felt extremely violated. _

"_Tell me!" Bellatrix demanded._

"_NO!" Lyric said, "I'll never tell you anything!" Bellatrix turned the screw once more. "AHH!"_

"_You know your pretty brave for a Musette." Bellatrix started, "I'm sure if it was your whore of a mother I was doing this to she would have crack back at the Cruciatus curse." Lyric shook her head angrily, "Oh you don't think she would, huh? Well then what about your father? Do you think he really loved your mother for anything but the sex she was giving him…"_

"_STOP IT!" Lyric had just about enough of Bellatrix's horrible words describing her parents. Her fingers start to give off vibrant sparks, the sparks hit the cuffs holding Lyrics hands and feet causing them to melt away. Lyric kicked Bellatrix away with her good leg, twisted the pear closed and pulled it out throwing it at Bellatrix so it hit her head hard knocking her unconscious. Lyric pulled up her underwear and her jeans buttoning them back up as quickly as she could. She quietly limped, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle, to the door and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear she listened for the sound of outside noises, realizing that she could hear none she ran left and ran as fast as she could ducking under random death eater's arms and ignore the shouting and hexes that followed her. She finally reached a door and pushed it open, she was finally outside, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to use Apparition to get out of there, but she had no wand it was still as she knew at her house. So she thought and thought hard while running then she suddenly stop unwillingly; someone roughly grabbed her arm and she felt a pulling from behind her naval. As the scenery appeared before her eyes she was roughly pushed on to the ground, Lyric turned to see her kidnapper was Lord Voldemort himself._

"_Surely you didn't think you would get away that easily, did you?"_

Harry shook Lyric lightly trying to get her to wake up, then suddenly Lyric sat up gasping finding herself engulfed by Harry's arms. Realizing she was safe she put her arms around Harry's middle and cried to her hearts content.

"Shhh Lyric, it's okay your safe now." Harry soothed as he slowly maneuvered them to where he was leaning on her headboard and she was in his lap still crying on his chest.

"Why, Harry? Why did I have to be the stupid seer?" she cried into his chest probably louder then she should've. Ginny watched Harry comfort Lyric with ease, and how well they fit together; then it hit her. Harry and Lyric would end up together. It was obvious! The way they would talk in their secret language, the way Harry was the only one who could get Lyric calm, and the way Lyric was the only one who could make Harry blush like he was a Weasley himself. She realize they complete each other, but what surprised her the most is it didn't bother her as much as she would have thought it would.

"What's going on in here?" a voice from the doorway caused Ginny and Harry to look up, but Lyric kept her head on Harry's chest as she cried. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were standing in the doorway looking from Ginny to Harry and then finally they saw Lyric.

"Lyric dear, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley she just…" Lyric lifted her head and covered Harry's mouth with her hand.

"Harry, il est temps qu'ils connaissent la vérité." _Harry, it's time that they knew the truth._ She said taking her hand off of Harry's mouth. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on with curiosity.

"Êtes-vous sûr?" _Are you sure?_ Lyric nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley, I had a nightmare where I relived almost my entire capture." Mrs. Weasley ran over to Lyric pulling her slightly out of Harry's arms to feel her forehead.

"So you remember everything now?" Mr. Weasley asked from the doorway.

"Actually, I never forgot I just didn't want to remember." Lyric said as she looked down at her hands, which were in her lap, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks. Lyric felt more tears escape her eyes as she waited for their reaction, suddenly Lyric felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to find Harry looking at her through his glasses, he brought his hand up to her cheek to wipe the tears away and he pulled her to his chest once again.

"Well I understand completely, but Lyric your going to have to tell Dumbledore exactly what occurred tomorrow." Mr. Weasley stated.

"But for right now I think it's best if we all go back to sleep." Mrs. Weasley said "Oh and Harry," Harry looked up at her, "Why don't you say in here tonight? Just in case." Harry nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room closing the door behind them. Ginny walked over to her bed and got under the covers.

"Goodnight Harry." Harry nodded, "Boa, Lyric. Espero que você se sentir melhor." _Goodnight, Lyric. I hope you feel better._ Lyric looked up from Harry chest and smile a small smile.

"Thanks, Gin." Ginny nodded and laid down into her bed and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

'You going to be okay?" Harry asked Lyric in a whisper. She looked at him and she shook her head as she began to cry once again. "Oh Ly, come here." Lyric, so upset she didn't notice the new nickname Harry had given her, leaned into Harry as she cried. Time passed and the crying had stopped at least five minutes ago. He looked down at her to find she had fallen asleep, so Harry slowly laid them back and put Lyric so she was lying next to him but still had her head on his chest. He pulled the covers up around them, put his glasses on the night table and slowly he entered the land of dreams.

Lyric opened her eyes slowly, upon seeing a muscular chest raise and fall she looked up to see Harry's face. She slowly remembered the events that occurred last night and smiled as she remembered how Harry comforted her. Harry's arms tighten a little around her waist causing her to look away from his face.

"Morning." She heard Harry whispered, she looked up and saw him squinting at her.

"Morning, how blind are you without your glasses?" Harry's eyes relax and he looked upward at the ceiling.

"Very." Lyric nodded and Harry started to sit up his arms still around her. "Will you be ok if I go get dressed so we can go downstairs?" Lyric nodded, and Harry removed his arms from around her waist and stood up putting on his glasses. She began to realize that she missed having him so close. "Well I'll see you later." Lyric nodded, and Harry turned to leave the room. As soon as he left the room she missed his presence, for some reason whenever Harry was around her nowadays she felt as if she would never be harmed again. And when he held her she felt as if the hole in her heart, which was created by her parent's death, was not only filled but overflowed. She knew that these are not the normal feelings a person has when with a friend; she knew they were usually directed towards a lover.

"Oh my god!" Lyric whispered, putting her hand up to her mouth. She realized that if she were having these feelings towards Harry then her heart wanted him to be more then a friend, so to sum it up she had a crush on Harry Potter. Suddenly there was movement in the bed from across the room, Lyric looked over to find Ginny stretching. 'Oh no!' Lyric thought 'I can't have a crush on Harry, because Ginny has a crush on Harry' Her eyes widened 'I can't do that to her.'

"Good morning, Lyric." Ginny said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks." Ginny nodded, and got out of bed to get dressed for breakfast. Lyric soon followed and once they were both dressed they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there Lyric saw Dumbledore standing by the window looking at Lyric calmly.

"Are you ready to reiterate what happened at your capture, Lyric?" He said gently as everyone looked at her waiting for her to answer. Lyric looked around the room stopping for a moment to look at Harry; she turned and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, to her and Ginny's room. She looked around for a moment and then finally she spotted it… her sketchbook. She quickly scanned the used pages and tore out the last five; she put the pages under her bed and ran back downstairs with book in hand. Walking into the kitchen she meet eight pairs of eyes looking at her with confusion and Dumbledore, who looked as if he expected this.

"Lyric, this is no time to sketch!" Auriane snapped. Lyric glared at her sister, as she walked up to Dumbledore and handed him the sketchbook.

"In there is comic book version of exactly what I remember." Everyone, but Harry, crowds around Dumbledore to read over his shoulder. Lyric sits down next to Harry as everyone reads, occasionally gasping or making sounds of disgust.

"Êtes-vous bien, Ly?" _Are you all right, Ly?_ Lyric turned her head towards him with a confused look on her face as she nodded.

"Ly?" she asked him.

"Pardon? Il est beaucoup plus facile que de dire Lyric tout le temps." _What? It's a lot easier than saying Lyric all the time. _Lyric rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Peu importe." _Whatever._ She said still smiling. A throat was cleared causing Harry and Lyric to look up seeing that Dumbledore was done.

"You are a very talented artist." He commented as she nodded. "Well now that we've been thoroughly educated on your experience shall we get to another reason why I'm here." He slowly raised his hand producing an old ragged hat, "Now since you will soon be attending Hogwarts it would be best to sort you now instead of later, so Lyric you will go first; I'm going to put this hat on your head and it will sort you." Dumbledore place the hat over her head and slowly lowering it on to her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried. Everyone clapped and cheered, as Dumbledore took the hat off of Lyric and placed it on Auriane. After what seemed to but five minutes the hat finally cried out "SLYTHERIN!" Everyone's smiles disappeared and they look at the hat, Auriane seemed to get that being a Slytherin was consider a bad thing in this household so she got up took the hat off her head and ran outside.

"Might I suggest treating her as the have the past couple of days and not alienating her just because she's a Slytherin." Dumbledore said calmly and everyone nodded. "Now Lyric, I have one more question for you." Lyric kept her eyes on Dumbledore, "Are you going to tell me what happened in those pages you ripped out between you and Voldemort or am I going to have to accio them?"


	5. Forunate Things Happen

"I… Um…" Lyric was speechless she looked at Harry for help.

"Dumbledore, do you think that maybe Lyric knew that everyone was going to peek over your shoulder and so she didn't want them to see what happened to her?" Harry asked Dumbledore and Lyric silently thanked him with her eyes.

"Harry, do you know what happened?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yes."

"Do you think it's that horrific?"

"I think that it depends on the person, and I can guarantee you that everyone in this room would not only find it horrific, but they would start pitying Lyric for what she has gone through and that's not something a person in Lyric's position would want." Lyric watched Harry as he spoke up for her, and her infatuation for him swelled.

"What makes you think that these kind people would pity her?" Dumbledore asked gesture around at the people in the room.

"It's human nature to pity someone who's gone through that kind of thing unless they've gone through something similar." Harry looked around the room. "And the only one who's gone through a bad experience with Voldemort himself, besides Lyric and I, is Ginny."

"Harry…" Lyric knew she was going to have to tell them sometime, and she also knew it was probably easier to get it off her chest as fast as possible. "It's alright I'll tell them."

Everyone walked into the living room getting comfortable. Arthur, Molly, and Remus sat on the couch; Dumbledore sat in the armchair. While Fred and George sat on the arms of the couch, Ginny sat in front of her mother, Lyric sat next to Ginny with Harry slightly behind her, and Hermione sat on the floor next to the armchair with Ron slightly behind her. Lyric swallowed, "Is everyone ready…"

"I think the real question is are you ready?" Harry asked from behind her. Lyric shook her head.

"But it's better to get it over with." Everyone watch silently as Lyric tried to remember, "Ok so…"

"_Surely you didn't think you would get away that easily, did you?" Voldemort hiss. Lyric visibly gulped scared to death; this wasn't one of his brain washed minions, no this was the real deal. "Well child, what's your name?"_

"_L-Lyric M-Musette" Lyric stuttered._

"_Ah well Lyric, do you know why I brought you here?" Lyric nodded. "Are you going to cooperate?"_

"_Why should I? You can't change the future even if you try." Voldemort raise his eyebrow._

"_I take that as a no"_

"_No it's a HELL NO! You psychotic bastard!" Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her._

"_I don't like being treated with disrespect!" Voldemort raised his wand at Lyric casting a silent crucio. Lyric writhed on the ground with pain trying as hard as she could not to scream. "Oh what's this?" Voldemort asked as he looked down at Lyric's still struggling body. "A broken ankle?" Lyric, who was still under the Cruciatus curse, started to sweat from the effort she was making to get rid of the pain. "When did you get this? Did Bella give it to you?" Lyric tried to shake her head. "So you go it before we kidnapped you?" Lyric weakly nodded. "Oh… You're probably wondering when I will take the curse of your body. Well I'll enlighten you, since you were so quick to insult me and the fact that you tried to run away from here… your being punished for both until either you die or I see it fit to release you from your pain." Voldemort stood back to watch Lyric slowly lose control and start to scream as the curse got stronger. The door to the room opened slowly and Bellatrix entered watching Lyric scream with pain._

"_My Lord, might I give a suggestion on how to torture her?" she asked as Voldemort looked in her direction. _

"_You may." He answered turning his head back to Lyric._

"_Let your male followers have a little fun with her, under your supervision of course." Bellatrix bowed her head slightly as Voldemort pondered this suggestion. He waved his wand at Lyric and she stopped screaming only to start breathing heavily._

"_Go get one of the younger ones." Bellatrix smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. "Are you going to cooperate now?"_

"_Go… to… Hell!" She said still breathing heavily._

"_Not a very nice thing to say to your superior."_

"_Yeah that's…exactly what you…are…A super…pain in the…rear!" As Lyric slowly regained her breath ropes appeared around her wrists and ankles._

"_ENOUGH! Now since you have to gull to disobey me I will punish you in a way that you will carry with you for the rest of your short life." There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal Blaise Zabini with his head slightly bowed._

"_You called, my Lord."_

"_Yes I did, Blaise I want you to ruin this girl." Blaise looked up with confusion in his eyes. "Take this girl's innocence."_

"_My Lord, you want me to rape her?" Voldemort nodded._

"_I going to leave and be back within the hour, if she gives you any trouble kill her." Voldemort went through the doorway and closed it on his way out. Blaise looked at Lyric noticing the fear in her eyes; his eyes traveled up and down her body, probably picturing her with no clothes on._

"_Please don't rape me." Lyric whimpered. Blaise walked over to her and kicked her in the ribs._

"_Shut up." Blaise undid the ropes with his wand, and grabbed her by the hair near her scalp; pulling her into a sitting position. He forced his lips on to hers; she tried to push him away but had no success. His hands roamed her body leaving no place untouched; then started to rip her clothing from her body. She squirmed as he pushed her down onto the floor; tears began to form in her eyes. He unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers; he grabbed her hips and finally pushed himself into her as she screamed. _

_Once it was over she sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She wanted to go home or at least somewhere other then here, where she would be safe. At hearing the door open and close, she brought her head up. Seeing that she was all alone she closed her eyes and tried to think of herself wearing warm clean clothes so she wasn't naked. She thought as hard as she could the she felt warmth over take her body; opening her eyes she saw that clothes had appeared over her body. 'I just did wandless and wordless magic!' She thought, 'Maybe I can appariate out of here, like a house elf.' She racked her memory for places in London, knowing from the accents of her captors that must be where she is, that she remembered from her family trips here. Then she remembered a beach in Hyde Park, and she imagined herself there. Suddenly she felt the familiar pull from behind her naval…_

"Then I was in the park and that's when one of your men found me and brought me to St. Mungo's." As Lyric finished her story she began to cry uncontrollably as she remembered. Harry's arms came around her waist and pulled her into his lap; she put her head on his shoulder to muffle her cries. Harry tried to console her and he rocked her slightly side to side. As Harry did this Ginny grabbed Lyric's hand and squeezed.

"Do you see now why I thought it was a bad idea for her to tell you in front of everyone?" Harry asked looking straight at Dumbledore, who was going over Lyric's story in his head.

"Lyric, what information were they after?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I don't know." Lyric's voice was muffled from Harry's shoulder but everyone could understand. "I never cooperated, remember?"

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron; why don't you take Lyric and Auriane to Diagon Alley so they can get everything they need?" Harry nodded and gave Ron and Hermione a look as if to say _'This is going to be interesting.'_ Harry then helped Lyric up and he rubbed her back gently.

"Ly, why don't you get the things you might need and meet us down here?" Lyric nodded and went up the stairs. "Guys I don't think it's a good idea to have them near each other." Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Then how about, since Lyric trusts you and Ginny the most, you two go with her and Ron and I will go with Auriane." Everyone nodded. "Ron, go get Auriane." Ron nodded and left. "Ok so they will both have to get money and then we'll split up."

"Before you go." Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. "Here are all your lists." He handed each their own, as well as giving Hermione: Ron's and Auriane's; and Harry: Lyric's. "Be careful." He then went back into the Living room, as Lyric came down the stairs and Ron and Auriane appeared through the kitchen.

"Alright here's the plan." Harry said to everyone. "We are first going to Gringotts and then we are splitting into two groups. Hermione, Ron, and Auriane in the first group and Ginny, Lyric, and I in the second." They all went into the living room and the adults stopped talking, as the 'kids' walked to the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley. Harry went first then Hermione then Lyric then Ron then Ginny and then finally Auriane.

* * *

"Alright here is where we split up." Harry said to the group. " Let's all meet up at the Ice cream shop when we're done." Everyone nodded and got into their groups to decide where to go first.

"Harry?" Harry looked at Lyric, "Was my wand ever recovered from my house?"

"I remember Remus talking about finding a broken wand in one of the rooms upstairs." Ginny said.

"And seeing as your parents had their wands on them and your sister has her wand that was probably yours." Lyric looked exasperated at Harry.

"So your saying I basically have to start from scratch and get everything like I'm a first year?" Harry and Ginny nodded causing Lyric to groan. "Alright so I guess that means I need to go to the wand shop then, because I don't want to have to do wandless magic all the time; it can get very exhausting." Harry nodded and started walking with Ginny and Lyric to Ollivander's Wand Shop at the end of the Alley. Once they walked in they were immediately told that he would be out in a minute.

"Ah now, how can I help you Mr. Potter?" Ollivander said as he walked to the front of the store.

"Well my friend here, Lyric," Harry said pointing at Lyric, "Got her wand broken and we were wondering if you could set her up with a new one."

"Of course now my dear do you remember what your wand was before." Lyric shook her head. "Alright, hmmm…" Ollivander gave her a wand and just as she touched it the windows shattered, so she put it down. "Guess not." This continued for about 10 minutes until Lyric was given a wand and nothing happened so she thought 'reparo' and everything in the room that she had accidentally broken repaired itself. "It seems that is your wand; a willow, 11", swishy, Hippogriff feather." Lyric looked at her wand and gently slid her fingers along the polished wood. "That will be 7 Galleons." Lyric took out 7 galleons and handed them to Ollivander, who smiled and waved them out the door.

"Alright, Ginny?" Ginny looked at Harry. "Do you need anything from the second hand robe shop?" Ginny shook her head.

"I haven't grown since I got my last ones." Harry nodded. "Ok so next question Ly, do you want a pet?"

"What do they have here?" Lyric asked.

"Well at the Magical Menagerie they have cats of every color, magical rats, enormous purple toads, gigantic tortoise with jewel- encrust shell, white rabbits, ravens, and Puffskeins. And at the Emporium they have owls."

"How much do you think the cats are?"

"Probably ten galleons." Lyric whistled.

"I don't think I can afford it and everything else I'm suppose to buy." Harry nodded and they walked on to Madam Malkins for school robes for Lyric. Once they were done with that they went to Flourish & Blotts to get all the books they needed for school and pleasure. Then Lyric realize she didn't have enough money with her to buy both a cauldron and potion ingredients. "Guys I didn't take into account when we got our money that I would need a wand."

"So, what can't you buy?" Harry asked. Lyric pointed at the cauldron shop and Harry nodded and started pulling out money.

"Harry, no!" Lyric said as she figured out what he was going to do. "I don't want to take your money."

"Your not, you're burrowing it." Harry said as he counted out galleons on his palm. "Just repay me in presents for birthdays and Christmas." Lyric rolled her eyes as Harry left her and Ginny to go into the cauldron shop.

"Well there's no stopping him now so come on lets just go to Apothecary." They walked into the store for potions supplies and wondered a bit.

"Ginny, tenho de confessar uma coisa."_ Ginny, I have to confess something. _Lyric said as they walked through the aisle ways.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked as she browsed through the ingredients.

"Eu acho que pode ter uma queda por Harry, mas não vou perseguir ele. Quero dizer-te..."_ I think I may have a crush on Harry, but I won't pursue him. I mean you… _Before Lyric could go into a panic attack Ginny interrupted her.

"Lyric, eu não tenho um fraquinho por ele, tenho movido sobre, então vá para o mesmo." _Lyric, I don't have a crush on him anymore; I have moved on, so go for it. _Ginny looked at Lyric who froze staring at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Sério?" _Really? _Ginny nodded and Lyric put down her stuff and jump over to Ginny wrapping her arms around Ginny in what anyone might call the hug of death, cause you could barely breath. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Can't…Breath." Ginny managed to say just as Harry walked into the store and spotted them.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked Ginny, who's face was turning red from lack of oxygen.

"Help!" Ginny whispered. Harry laughed and tapped Lyric on the shoulder. Lyric let go of Ginny, who took massive intakes of air, and looked at Harry. Harry smiled at her and she literally jumped on him giving him his share on the hug of Death. "Now you know what it feels like, Harry."

"Ly, Let go!" Lyric let go of Harry with a big smile on her face. "Okay now, what was that all about?" Lyric and Ginny looked at each other.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Okay then, do we have everything?" He asked Lyric and Ginny

"Yeah I just need to pay for it." They said in unison once more causing them to look at each other and smile. Harry shook his head smiling as the girls went up to the counter. As they got done paying they heard thunder outside and saw it was starting to rain heavily.

"Rain!" Lyric said as she shoved her things into Harry's arms and ran outside and started dancing in the rapidly clearing street. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged following her outside. "I love the rain, it symbolizes the cleansing of something."

"I don't, it creates fog on my glasses making it hard for me to see." Lyric stopped dancing and looked at Harry.

"You know I made up a spell that takes away blindness."

"Does it work?" Lyric nodded "How do you know?"

"I used it on my dad who wore glasses and then after the spell he threw them away cause he didn't need them anymore." Harry just looked at Lyric, who was now soaking wet, realizing how beautiful she looked as the rain had made her clothes cling to her body showing the curves of her body to the world. Her hair curled in tight wet wild curls that normally were loose and tame. Her eyes looked as if they were an evergreen forest with a sparkling clear blue lake in the center. "I could perform it on you when we get back?" Harry could only nod as he stared at her and her beauty that took him by surprise.

"We should probably get going to the ice cream store so the others don't worry." Lyric nodded at Ginny and then looked at Harry to see his answer but it was as if he was frozen.

"Harry." Lyric walked up to Harry and started waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Harry!"

"What?" Harry said realizing that people were talking to him. Lyric started laughing.

"You were in a trance." Ginny said "We are going to go to the ice cream shop now."

"Okay." Harry said as he watched Lyric laugh. They started to walk towards the ice cream shop; once they catch sight of Hermione, Ron and Auriane they caught their attention and head towards them.

"Lyric, why are you all wet yet those two are pretty much dry?" Ron asked as he saw Lyric was soaking.

"When it started to rain I ran outside to being cleansed." Ron and Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Rain symbolizes the cleansing of something." Ginny supplied.

"Yeah whatever, can we go back now?" Auriane whined causing Ron and Hermione to roll their eyes.

"Alright let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and floo back." Harry said leading them to the pub.

* * *

"Harry?" Lyric asked once they got back. "Do you want me to do the spell on your eyes?" Harry nodded. "Alright sit on the ground right there facing the fireplace and take your glasses off." She pointed to a spot in front of the couch, and once Harry sat down she sat directly behind him on the couch. Harry took off his glasses and handed them to her and she placed them on the side table next to the couch. "Alright now close your eyes." Harry closed his eyes, and everyone watched wondering what they were doing. Lyric gently place her three longest fingers on his temples and closed her eyes as well. "Caecus absum" Harry felt his brain tingle as well as his eyes, as Lyric removed her hands. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you, okay?" Harry nodded and kept his eyes closed. After about five minutes Lyric tapped his shoulder, "You can open your eyes now." Harry opened his eyes and looked around seeing things clearer then when he'd have his glasses on.

"Whoa." Harry said looking at everyone wide eyed.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked Lyric.

"Oh well I healed the back of his brain where the blindness was caused, so he no longer needs his glasses." She replied. "I made up the spell three years ago and my dad was my test subject and when it succeeded he threw out his glasses."

"That's bloody awesome." Ron said.

"Ronald language." Hermione reprehended. Lyric was suddenly grabbed by Harry, who lifted her in the air and swung her around.

"Harry," Lyric laughed. "Put me down." Harry put her down but then engulfed her in a giant hug.

"Thank you so much, Ly." Harry whispered.

"I'm glad I could help." She replied. Lyric pulled away slightly and looked up at Harry, who was looking back at her. Then Harry felt the sudden urge to kiss her, but Lyric was pulled away from him by her sister, who looked very angry. Auriane looked at Lyric with narrowed eyes and dragged her outside to yell at her in German.

"Why must Auriane always make sure Lyric isn't happy?" Ginny murmured so no one heard her.

"Guys, I think I may have a crush on Lyric." Ginny's frown turned into a giant grin and Hermione just looked exasperated at Harry.

"You mean you just found out now?" Harry looked confused at Hermione, "I've know you both liked each other ever since you found out you both spoke French."

"Good luck trying to get her without Auriane ruining everything." Ginny told Harry.

"Thanks." He said as he watched Lyric and Auriane argue in the rain.

* * *

Finally the day came for the big trip to King's Cross and Lyric was so excited to see the beautiful castle that everyone is telling her so much about. They arrived at the station walking towards the barrier to the platform realizing they had a half an hour till the train left they slowed their pace slightly. Once they stepped through the barrier Lyric and Auriane looked around in awe.

"It never ceases to amaze me what our kind can do with magic." Lyric said to no one in particular as she looked around. Harry smiled at her as she looked. Suddenly something pulled her left pant leg so hard she fell on her rear; the force started to drag her away from everyone and towards an alcove.

"LYRIC!" she heard Harry shout. The force stopped pulling her, so she looked up to see a big white dog right in her face.

"Oh, hello." The dog licked her face and then moved away from her and into the shadows.

"Lyric! Are you okay? What happened?" Harry said as he crouched by her on the ground.

"I'm fine…" A cold wet nose on her neck interrupted Lyric. "Can help you?" Lyric asked the dog, and the dog moved slightly to the left revealing a tiny black kitten with green eyes. "Oh Merlin, you have to be the cutest kitten I've ever seen." Lyric looked at the dog, "Ok I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to bark if yes or whine if no." the dog simply panted, "Am I suppose to take care of this kitten?" the dog barked. "Ok then, thank you." Lyric stood up using Harry's shoulder for help, as he was still crouched down, and then picked up the kitten. "Come on, Harry I want to get a good seat." Harry stood up and followed Lyric back to the group.

"So I guess it's a good thing you couldn't afford one at Diagon Alley." Lyric smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." Harry's heart flipped as her lips touched his cheek, and then he nodded trying to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing her right on the mouth. After a couple minutes they boarded the train finding a compartment with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Auriane had disappeared shortly after entering the platform and Lyric didn't care.

"So Lyric, what are you going to name it?" Hermione asked looking at the kitten.

"Well it depends on the gender, so with that being said…" Lyric picked the cat up and inspected its rear. "Well it is definitely a girl, so I think I will name her Fortune."

"Fortune?" Harry asked

"Meaning luck." She replied with a smile and Harry smiled back.

"Hey Lyric?" Lyric looked at Ginny as she put the cat down on her lap. "Are you going to tryout for Quidditch?" Lyric shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because the only sport like thing I do is dance and all the experiences I have with flying ending up in a sever injury."

"Wait, you dance? Like actual dancing?" Hermione looked overly excited and Lyric just nodded.

"I started taking ballet when I was two and then I took jazz, tap, ballroom, etc." Hermione just smiled brightly.

"Well as much as I would love to know more we don't have the time cause the three of us have to head to the prefect meeting." Hermione said. Ginny and Ron groaned but got up and followed her out the door.

"Can you do a flip?" Harry asked Lyric, who looked at him for a minute then put the kitten on the seat and stood up walking towards the door stopping, so the door was three feet in front of her.

"You mean like this?" Lyric asked as she leaned backwards into a back walk over ending next to the window.

"Cool." Harry said as Lyric sat in the seat next to him.

"I can do other kinds too but just not in here." Harry nodded. Suddenly Lyric yawned. "Sorry."

"Tired?" Lyric nodded.

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night." She said looked at Fortune, who just jumped into her lap.

"Nightmares?" Lyric nodded. "Well you can sleep now, no one's stopping you." She looked at Harry with a small smile.

"Do you mind if I use your lap as a pillow?" Harry shook his head, and Lyric laid her head on his lap closing her eyes for sleep. Fortune, seeing that Lyric was going to take a nap, climbed over to her arm and crawled underneath it so it looked as if lyric was cuddling with her new cat. Harry smiled at this action and started to pet Lyric's hair gently as he turned his head to look out the window soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

"That meeting had to be the most boring…" Ron started as he, Ginny, and Hermione walked back to the compartment.

"Oh Ron don't start." Hermione said as they reached the outside of the room. "Just because you…" Hermione had opened the door and stopped when she saw Harry and Lyric sleeping. She turned to the others and put her finger up to her lips and stepped in with Ron and Ginny following close behind.

"Awww! They look so cute." Ginny whispered as she sat down. "I wonder when Harry is going to get that Gryffindor courage and ask her out?"

"Maybe when I figure out away to do it." Everyone looked at Harry who still had his eyes closed. "You guys really need to argue quieter, I heard you when you were outside the door." Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at everyone in the compartment keeping his eye on the sleeping Lyric as he gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"So how did she end up sleeping on your lap like that?" Ron asked.

"Well she yawned, I asked if she was tired and she nodded and said she hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of nightmares, so I said she could sleep now and she asked if she could use my lap as a pillow and I said yes." Harry explained.

"Well unfortunately we're going to have to wake her up soon cause we're almost there." Hermione stated looking out the window.

"Can you see the castle?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, Ly… Ly… It's time to get up now." Harry said petting her head causing her to stir and open her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Almost but we have to get changed into our uniforms, and you need to see where you'll be spending a lot of your time." Harry said. Lyric nodded and slowly sat up bring Fortune with her. "Look out the window." Harry told her, so she climbed on his lap and looked out the window seeing a beautiful castle in the distance. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Lyric."


	6. Finally Uh Oh

"That has to be to best dinner I've ever had." Lyric said as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room on the first night. "That is unless you count the heaven that your mom makes food then it would be second best." Everyone laughed as they walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password." Ron opened his mouth to say the password when Lyric interrupted him.

"That dress looks very good on you…very slimming." Lyric told the portrait.

"Oh!" The portrait replied smiling, "Thank you, you are a very kind." Lyric smiled, "What's your name, dear?"

"Lyric, Lyric Musette."

"Well Lyric you are to kind." The portrait smiled at Lyric. "Now I'm sure you and your friends would like to go into the common room, so if you just give me the password."

"Oh of coarse… Emporgerie" The portrait opened and they climbed through.

"So Lyric, what was that?" Ron asked.

"What was what?" Lyric asked as she picked up Fortune from the ground. "Oh you mean being polite to the portrait." Ron nodded. "Well, I thought I should tell her the truth; she maybe a portrait be she is still a women and all women love it when they get a slimming compliment." Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"Good to know… thanks, Ly." Lyric nodded at Harry.

"Hey Gin, where did our stuff go?" Lyric asked.

"Oh, follow me." Ginny led Lyric up the stairs explaining things on the way.

"Hey Harry," Harry looked at Ron. "Are you going to ask her soon?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron. "Don't give me that look I was just asking cause… well, Lyric is very attractive and you weren't the only one staring at her at dinner."

"I know Ron, and don't worry I'll ask her as soon as I figure out the right way." Ron nodded as Lyric and Ginny came down the stairs. Lyric sat down on the couch next to Harry and revealed her sketchpad. "What are you going to draw?" Lyric shrugged opening the sketchbook to a new page.

"Whatever pops into my head at the moment…sometimes it's how I see visions." Harry nodded. "If I had my stuff from my house I'd be able to show you, but I don't." She leaned on the arm of the couch facing Harry, and started drawing, as Harry stared off into the fire.

The next day at breakfast Professor McGonagall handed them their class schedules, so Ginny and Lyric started comparing.

"Wow, we have them same exact schedule." Ginny said causing Lyric to shake her head.

"No we don't, see on Thursday and Friday where you have Muggle Studies I have a Free Period." Lyric informed her.

"Why aren't you taking Muggle Studies?" Ginny asked, "Don't you want to know what their like?"

"I already do," Everyone looks at her curiously. "My mom was a muggle born."

"Really, so was Harry's." Hermione replied.

"Yeah I know, he told me." Lyric said

"Yeah Hermione, they share everything with each other remember." Ginny said as she gathered her stuff up. "Come on Lyric, I want to get to History of Magic early." Lyric got up and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"Share everything together my bloody arse." Ron said looking at Harry, who looked at the table.

"Ronald language." Hermione reprehended as the bell rang. "Come you two Defense Against the Dark Arts awaits." They got up and walked to their first class of the year.

"Hey Ly, wait up!" Harry called as he ran to catch up with her in the hallway. "What do you have after lunch?"

"Ancient Runes then a free period for the rest of the day," Lyric said as Harry stopped in front of her, "I really like my schedule."

"That's good what do you have?" Harry asked as they started walking to the great hall.

"Well, on Mondays I have History of Magic, Double potions, Divination, then Defense. On Tuesdays I have double Charms, Double Trans, Care of Magical Creatures, then Herbology. On Wednesdays I have Divination, Trans, Double Herbology, Care of Magical Creature, and then Astronomy after dinner. On Thursdays I have Ancient Runes, Charms, Double Defense, and then a free period. And then finally on Fridays I have History of Magic, Potions, Ancient Runes, and then I'm free!" As she finished they walked into the great hall.

"So I take it you've had a good first month of school." Lyric nodded. "That's good, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me since the first weekend is coming up…"

"Am I allowed to?" Harry frowned. "I mean I don't have permission from my Parent or Guardian and I'm on Voldemort's wanted list."

"I don't know you could ask I mean Dumbledore is right there." He said pointing at the teacher's table. Lyric nodded and walked up to the teacher's table as Harry sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione.

"Where's she going?" Ginny asked.

"She's going to ask Dumbledore if she can go to Hogsmeade." Harry replied as he filled his plate with food.

"So, Harry, have you asked her yet?" Ron asked.

"If you keep asking me then I won't tell you." Harry said slightly annoyed. "And I asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, if that counts."

"Well it depends if you specified it as a date or not." Hermione stated; Harry shook his head. "Then no it doesn't count." Lyric sat down between Harry and Ginny and started to grab food and put it on her plate to eat.

"I can go as long as I'm with one of you guys the entire time." She told Harry; Ginny tapped her shoulder gaining her attention and whispered something in her ear that caused Lyric's eyes to widen. "Harry, quand vous m'avez demandé de Hogsmeade, avez-vous ce que signifie une date?" _Harry, when you asked me to Hogsmeade, did you mean it as a date?_ Harry immediately looked at Lyric and swallowed.

"No... je veux dire que si vous le voulez." _No…unless you want it to. _Harry said still looking at Lyric, who smiled at him causing him to smile back.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"None of your bees wax you brown noser." Lyric said making Harry and Hermione laugh and Ron and Ginny to just look at her confused. "Sorry, muggle thing." She said smiling. Lyric picked up her fork and was about to take a bite when…

"_Harry before you go looking for her, if she took what I said that way then she will she herself as a threat." Dumbledore said to Harry in his office._

"_Which means?" Harry asked, suddenly it popped into his head. "She going to try and eliminate the threat; she's going to try and kill herself." Dumbledore nodded as Harry ran out of his office and down the stairs thinking of where she could be. He ran to the great hall and spotted Ginny. "Ginny!" Ginny looked at Harry as he ran over to her "Where is she?"_

"_Who?" She asked in confusion._

"_Who else would I be looking for?" He asked and then it dawned on her._

"_Oh, she said she was going to the Astronomy tower a few minutes ago." Harry nodded._

"_Thanks." He yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the Astronomy tower once he got there he tired to open the door but it was locked. "LYRIC!!"_

Lyric dropped her fork causing everyone to look at her.

"Ly, are you okay?" Harry asked and Lyric nodded.

"Yeah, I just lost my appetite." She said as she got up. "I'll see you guys later." Lyric grabbed her stuff and walked out of the great hall.

"That was odd." Ron said.

"No it wasn't, what if she just had a vision?" Hermione said and Harry put down his fork got his stuff and went after her. "I hope she's okay."

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Lyric woke up with a jolt covered in sweat. She looked around seeing that everyone was still asleep, so she got up out of her bed and walked out of her dormitory. She ran quietly down the stairs and into the common room; she looked around seeing no one there so she turned around and looked at the stairs going up to the boys' dorms. Walking up to them she stepped on to the first step and nothing happened so she continued walking up them until she got the door that said '7th year'. Opening it quietly she walked in and looked around at the boys who were all in a deep sleep; she finally spotted Harry's and walked towards it. Once she got there she tapped his shoulder causing him to wake up he looked around and spotted Lyric and frowned.

"What's up?" he whispered tiredly.

"I can't get the vision out of my head." She whispered back. "It's giving me nightmares." Harry nodded and scooted over patting the space next to him in his bed. She took the invitation and climb into the bed snuggling up to him with her head on his chest causing Harry to smile slightly. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem." He whispered and soon they both went into a deep peaceful sleep.

"Guess what." Ginny asked Lyric, as she sat the table.

"What?" Lyric asked as she continued to stare at her empty plate.

"Oh come on at least try and guess." Ginny pleaded.

"Fine, um… you have a date to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Lyric looked up to see Ginny's eyes widened at her. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Seer." Lyric said pointing at herself, Ginny made a gesture saying 'of course' "Who is it?"

"Dean!" Ginny squealed Lyric nodded and made thumbs up at her.

"Are you going to tell your, oh so protective, brothers?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Apparently they already know." Lyric raised her eyebrow at Ginny. "Dean said he asked each and every one of my brothers and father if it was alright to date me." Lyric's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know right…" Ginny smiled and then she suddenly remembered something "Oh and guess what I heard." Lyric shook her head. "Fine, Ron and Hermione are officially a couple!"

"Since when?" Lyric asked as her eyes widened.

"Since this mourning when you were attempting to sneak from the boys dorm to ours." Lyric blushed. "Speaking of which, when are you going to tell Harry?"

"Tell me what?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Lyric.

"Tell you that... dancing can improve any player on a Quidditch team." Lyric improvised glaring slightly at Ginny, who was silently laughing.

"Really?" Lyric nodded at Harry. "How?"

"The moves, agility, strength, and grace it takes to dance can be used in all Quidditch positions. For instance, for seeker- Agility and grace to catch the snitch; for beaters – strength and agility; for chasers- moves, agility, strength, and grace; and for keeper- moves, agility, and strength." Harry nodded.

"Why don't you come to the Quidditch practices and help whip whatever team I have this year into shape?" Lyric nodded. "So, what are you doing on this lovely Saturday?"

"Nothing important." Lyric said as she shrugged.

"Do you want to hang with me then?" Lyric nodded causing Harry to smile to himself. "Alright then why don't we finish up breakfast and the start on our adventure?" Lyric nodded again with a small smile gracing her face.

Later that day they found themselves laughing hysterically in the common room to Fortune playfully attacking anything that moved suddenly.

"You know Harry I think she likes you." Harry looked at Lyric confused. "Cause she won't let go of your leg." Harry looked at his lower leg seeing Fortune basically attached to it purring like a maniac watching him. Lyric watched as Harry plucked Fortune off of his leg and set her on his lap gently petting her. With Lyric's heart fluttering she decided to lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek, but Harry turned to look at her at the last moment causing their lips to brush together. Lyric jumped away immediately and at seeing Harry's look of shock she panicked and stood up backing slowly towards the stairs to the dorms. "I'm sorry I didn't …I mean … Urgh!!" Lyric turned and ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Harry got up and ran to the stairs after her accidentally dumping Fortune on the floor.

"Lyric! Come back I'm not mad." Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Why would you be mad at Lyric, mate?" Ron asked as he Hermione and Ginny all walked into the common room.

"She kissed me." Everyone's eyes widened. "On accident."

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?" Ron asked.

"Well you lean in to kiss their cheek but they turn their head toward you at the last minute causing your lips to come together." Harry replied. After hearing what happened Ginny ran up the stairs to talk to Lyric. "Why do I always screw things up with her?"

"You don't, mate." Ron said.

"Ron's right you don't, but you do have to remind yourself that Lyric is new to all this remember before you she had no friends and now her best friend is turning into her love interest. If I were in her shoes I'd be scared too." Hermione informed him. Harry nodded and looked at the stairs when he heard someone coming down. Ginny appeared making Harry slightly disappointed.

"She won't come down." Ginny said to Harry.

"Why? I'm not mad at her." Harry asked.

"She knows but that doesn't stop her from being embarrass about what happened." Ginny replied. "I should tell you this but you need to know so... Harry she has a major crush on you she has ever since you first slept in her bed to comfort her." Harry's eyes became wide. "And if you don't ask her out soon I will put you on the spot in front of the whole school." Harry gulped and nodded. He went to sit on the couch in front of the fire as he contemplated how to ask Lyric out.

The next day Harry waited for Lyric in the Great Hall during breakfast but she didn't show. So Harry go up from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall to head to the common room.

"Hi Harry." Harry turned around in the deserted entrance hall to see Auriane.

"Hello, I haven't seen much of you this month or last month really." Harry replied kind of annoyed that he couldn't go find Lyric.

"I know and that's my fault I tried to forget about you for my sister's sake but I couldn't." Auriane slowly walked closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"This." Auriane grabbed Harry's face and pulled it towards hers so their lips connected. Harry stood in shock for a minute before realizing what was happening and pushed Auriane away.

"What in Merlin's name do you think your doing?" Harry yelled. "I like Lyric and I'm going to be with Lyric!"

"Not anymore." Auriane said as she pointed to something behind him. Harry turned and saw Lyric running away from him in the direction of the common room. Harry took off after her ignoring Auriane's shouts of non-encouragement.

"Lyric! Wait!" Harry yelled as he slowly caught up with her, causing Lyric to slow to a fast walk.

"Why so you can trick me some more?" She yelled over her shoulder. "All along you've been pretending to be…"

"I have been pretending nothing! Lyric… she kissed me." Lyric stopped walking causing Harry to do the same a few feet behind her.

"What's the difference?" Lyric asked in a whisper but Harry still heard it.

"The difference is that I didn't want it from her… I wanted it from you!" Lyric turned around looking at Harry in shock. "Lyric, I want to take back my answer." Harry slowly walked forward until he was an arm's length away.

"What answer?" Lyric asked.

"The one to your question about… two and half months ago." He replied.

"Which one?" She asked causing him to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Well it wasn't really a question, but remember when you run to Fred proclaiming your love for him in French?" Harry asked Lyric smiled.

"Yes." She answered; he smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around Lyric's waist

"And then you said that you'll have me instead and then later I ask about it and you said you were kidding unless I wanted it to be something else." Lyric looked at the ground still smiling.

"Mmhmm" One of Harry's hands unwrapped itself from her waist to move under her chin tilting it upwards so she was looking at him again.

"Well I want it to be something else, so Lyric, will you go out with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She replied causing Harry to smile and lean in and connect his lips with hers in a long awaited kiss. They felt as if life was rushing on by them. People were hastening to millions of different destinations in millions of different directions. They were young and eager, old and weary, full of energy, drained of spirit. Children were running and singing. Lovers were sharing smiles and caresses. It all went on the same, none of it knowing or caring that Lyric Musette and Harry Potter were sharing their first 'real' kiss in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were insignificant, despite how they felt, just two more participants in an ordinary, age-old activity that had been experienced better and more spectacularly before them. They pulled apart for a second to look at one another and come back into another mind-blowing kiss. Harry ran his tongue along Lyric's lower lip asking for entrance and she was about to grant it when her stomach growled. They both looked down at her stomach and started laughing. "I guess I'm a little hungry." Lyric confessed.

"That's fine." Harry said taking her hand and leading her to the Great Hall. "I haven't eaten Breakfast either and I know Breakfast doesn't end for another half an hour cause it's Sunday." Lyric nodded and Harry's hand let go of her hand only to hold her waist as the walked side by side.

Once they sat down at the table they piled food onto their plates. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were looking at them with confusion because both looked happier then they have ever seen them.

"Ric, what's going on?" Ginny asked Lyric.

"Ric?" Harry asked looking at Ginny.

"She calls me that now because she, like you, claims it's easier to say then saying Lyric all the time." Lyric answered. "And to and your question Gin, nothing's going on." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Mas fiz alguma coisa acontecer." _But something did happen. _Ginny gestured for her to continue. "Harry pediu-me e eu disse que sim!" _Harry asked me out and I said yes! _ Ginny squealed reaching for Lyric from the other side of the table.

"What?" Ron asked looking at them strangely.

"Harry and Lyric are dating!" Ginny squealed letting go of Lyric and grabbing Ron who was right next to her and squeezing him (much like Lyric's hugs of death).

"Gin, let go!" Ron struggled and Ginny obliged. As this was happening Lyric put her head on Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to turn his head slightly planting a kiss on her forehead. A couple minutes later someone tapped Lyric's shoulder and she turned her head to see her sister glaring at her.

"What do you want?" Lyric said, she grabbed Harry's hand as she fully turned to face her sister.

"We need to talk in private, NOW!" Auriane grabbed Lyric and started to pull her towards the doors when Lyric pulled out of her grip.

"Why so you can tell me that I'm making a mistake by dating Harry? Well you don't have to waste your breath cause I know your wrong. You can't control my life any more Auriane I won't allow you to." Lyric's anger caused a low hum through out the room as well as the candles to flicker. The students and teachers left in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing to watch. "I am sick and tried of watching you take away my friends, so you know what it's not going to happen here because I won't stand by and watch any more!" Lyric shoved passed her sister and stalked out of the Great Hall. Harry got up from his seat and ran after her to make sure she was all right. Once he got out of the Hall he saw Lyric stand with her back to him shaking slightly. He went up to her and hugged her from behind, kissing the back of her head. She turned around in his arms, looking into his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You okay." Harry asked her quietly, Lyric nodded. "Okay how about we go back to the common room."

"Okay." Lyric said smiling. They unwrapped themselves from each other, except for Harry's arm around her waist, and walked to the common room smiling and laughing the entire way.

About two weeks later, in the evening, Lyric and Harry were sitting on one side of the couch. Lyric was drawing something and the suddenly she stopped and her body shiver for a second.

"Ly?" Harry asked but she ignored him, turned the page to a clean page, and started drawing again. "Ly, are you okay?" Harry asked but she still ignored him. This was like her at all then he remembered something she said on the first day. '_Whatever pops into my head at the moment…sometimes it's how I see visions' _So he figured she was having a vision so he just watched her draw. After about a half and hour Harry was dozing on Lyric shoulder as she drew. Then she jumped again causing Harry to fall off her shoulder and into the space behind her. Lyric gasped at the drawing causing Harry to sit up and look at the picture. It was of a small room with a small bed in the corner and on the floor lay Lyric looking weak and unconscious, standing right next to her was Voldemort pointing his wand at her with Bellatrix laughing on his right. "What do you think it means?" Harry whispered.

"That Voldemort is going to kill me if he or his minions catch me ever again." She replied also in a whisper. She looked up at Harry, who immediately pulled her to him.

"I will never allow that to happen, Ly." Harry said. "I promise."

For the next few weeks Harry would always meet Lyric after one of her classes and then walk her to the next one so he always knew she would be safe, and on free periods he would be there as well. On Monday the 3rd of November, they walked from the dungeons to the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Well, well isn't this a small world." Harry and Lyric turned to see Draco, who was accompanied by Auriane, stroll up from out of the shadows.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Well your girlfriend is my girlfriend's sister." While Draco said this Auriane stared Lyric down until Lyric started fidgeting. Harry noticed the fidgeting so let go of her hand and rubbed her back momentarily before letting his hand fall to the side. Auriane smiled and walked passed Lyric bumping into her roughly.

"Harry, I'll be right back." Harry nodded and Lyric ran after her sister who started running as well. They ran up to the entrance hall and out the doors, which led to the grounds, and towards the Forbidden Forest. Once they were just outside the Forbidden Forest Auriane stopped to breathe. "What is your problem?" Lyric yelled at Auriane who turned around and looked at Lyric. She then circled Lyric so she had her back to the castle.

"What do you mean?" Auriane asked innocently.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" Lyric pleaded.

"You have to died!" Came a voice from behind Lyric, who recognized the voice. Lyric paled but didn't turn instead she started running past Auriane and back up to the castle. "Stupefy!" A jet of red light hit Lyric in the back making her fall hitting her head on a rock.

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Dumbledore coming towards him. "Where's Lyric?"

"She went after her sister about 15 minutes ago." Harry replied. "I was just going to look for her. Why?"

"Someone uninvited has breached the gate." Harry's eyes widened and he ran to where he saw Lyric head, outside. Once he was outside he saw no one, so he went towards the forbidden forest hoping he was wrong in think she was over there. As he got closer to the forest he saw Auriane unconscious on the ground and blood not far from her on a rock. "If my observations are correct then I'm afraid that our poor Lyric has been captured once again." Harry looked at Dumbledore, who had followed him out here, with tears in his eyes.

"Sir we have to get her back as soon as possible." Harry said letting the tears fall. "She had a vision that the next time Voldemort caught her he would kill her." Dumbledore looked at Harry with wide eyes and immediately levitated Auriane and headed back to the castle most likely to start the search for the missing Lyric.


	7. Love

"Hey Harry, Where's Lyric?" Ron said as Harry sat down at the table when lunch was nearly over. Harry looked up at Ron, showing his blood shot eyes. "Mate, What's wrong?" Ron asked gaining the attention of Ginny and Hermione.

"Lyric's gone." Harry said, his voice cracking all over the place.

"What do mean Lyric's gone? I just saw her." Ginny said.

"I mean Lyric was kidnapped about twenty minutes ago." Harry snapped, as he buried his head in his crossed arms letting his tears flow freely. While Ginny exchanges fearful looks with Ron and Hermione. Suddenly the bell rang and Harry lifted his head from his arms wiped away his tears and walked away to class.

"It's really sad that they aren't going to be literally together tomorrow." Ginny said causing Ron to give her a confused look as they all got up.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"It's their one month anniversary tomorrow." Ginny replied. "You know when Harry and Lyric got together."

"How did you remember that?" Hermione asked.

"Well Lyric got a present for Harry and set it up so he would get it tomorrow even if she forgot." Ginny said. "So that means tomorrow Harry's getting a gift from a missing Lyric."

"I bet you he'll be so freaked out." Ron said.

"No he'll probably be very depressed." Hermione said. The day went on and Harry didn't talk to anyone (except Fortune) or eat he just did his work, stared off into space. Fortune missed Lyric so she stayed by Harry's side, cause he was the next closest thing to a friend to her.

The next day Harry awoke to a slight pressure on his stomach, so he woke up to see a wrapped box with a card on top. He grabbed the card opening it cautiously just in case it was dangerous. Once he had it all the way open he read the words.

_Harry,_

_HAPPY ONE MONTH! Anyway I got this present for you cause I now you'll always… well I shouldn't actually say anything before you open it but lets just say it will come in handy if you ever have the desire to know my thoughts, whereabouts, and/or condition. Though it can be very vague. Oh and by the way I set up a charm a couple days ago that will send this automatically if I forget._

_Love,_

_ Lyric _

Harry felt tears in his eyes as he put the card down and pulled the present closer to him. He slowly unwrapped the paper revealing a navy blue box, so he opened the box to find a sterling silver watch and a piece of paper explaining the functions. He picked up the paper reading Lyrics beautiful script once again.

_All right, so now that you see it's just a watch you may be asking: How is this suppose to tell me what your thinking, your whereabouts, or condition? Well to answer your question press the ten. And to turn it back to it's original state press four and if you didn't catch it then I'll tell you ten is the month of October and four is the fourth when we got together._

_Love,_

_ Lyric_

Harry pressed the ten on the clock face and it turned into something similar to what Mrs. Weasly had up on her wall. Lyric's smiling face was in the center and all around were words that said: At school; At home; Lost; At the Hospital; Perfectly fine; Injured; Almost Dead; Dead; sleeping/ unconscious; Thinking of You; Having a Vision; Too freaking scared to think. There were also three different arrows that currently pointed to Lost, Injured, and too freaking scared to think. Harry press the four and put it on quickly getting out of bed and putting clothes on so he could show Dumbledore this immediately. He ran out of the dorms and out of the common room towards Dumbledore's office. Once he got to the Gargoyle he murmured the password and ran up the stairs stopping at the door to knock.

"Come in." He heard from the other side. So he opened the door and entered walking to Dumbledore's desk. "Can I help you Harry?"

"Today is my one month anniversary with Lyric." Harry said. "And she charmed the gift she got for me to appear on my bed the day of so she wouldn't forget." Dumbledore nodded but stayed quiet. "She gave me this watch." Harry took off the watch and showed it to Dumbledore and right when Dumbledore was going to say something Harry pressed the ten. Dumbledore watch as the watch transformed and he saw the final result.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore said once he saw Lyric's status. "This is very helpful, and since I know you will want to keep this close to you I have to ask you to update me daily on her status." Harry nodded and turned to walking out the door and towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

A month slowly passed and Lyric still wasn't found. Her status moved to almost dead, which scared Harry to death. He walked to breakfast that day when his watch vibrated, which it does when something is changing. He pressed ten and saw that Lyric was still almost dead but she was no longer lost, she was at the hospital and sleeping/ unconscious.

"I see you've discovered that she's been found." Harry looked up from his watch to see Dumbledore looking at him intently. Harry nodded and swallowed. "She was found ten minutes ago in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor and nearing death." Harry looked concerned. "She suffered what most cannot; several cruciatus curses as well as many other dark spells that we do not know much of. She is now at St. Mungo's and is in a coma, for an unknown amount of time. But before she slipped into the coma she whispered something, something that no one can figure out. And I think you might be able to." Dumbledore paused and Harry waited patiently. "She said 'I Promise'" Harry frowned for a moment as he thought then his eyes widened.

"She promises she won't give up; she'll keep fighting." Harry said causing Dumbledore to smile. "Sir?" Dumbledore looked at Harry, "When can I see her?"

"On Saturday." He replied now walking away from Harry leaving him to his thoughts.

Finally Saturday came and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were anxious to see Lyric as Dumbledore promised. They all went to breakfast and looked up at the teacher's table for Dumbledore but he wasn't there. So they ate with gusto so they would be able to see Lyric as soon as possible. When they were done they hastened to Dumbledore's office. Once they got to the Gargoyle Harry murmured the password opening the stairwell that they all ran up, and knock on the door.

"Come in." They all piled into the office and looked at Dumbledore expectantly. "Now once you're at the hospital no arguing with the staff, no stealing Lyric out of her bed." He looked at Harry, who raised his eyebrow. "And only two of you can be in the room at the same time."

"Professor, I remember the rules saying there could be three." Hermione pointed out.

"In normal situations you would be correct Ms. Granger, but since Lyric was almost killed by Voldemort she has to be guarded or watched at all times like Harry." Hermione nodded and as Dumbledore said these words Harry looked at his watch pressing the ten; he saw that Lyric was at the Hospital, injured, and sleeping/ unconscious. "Now the floo powder is on the mantle and say 'St. Mungo's Hospital'. Upon arrival you will see Remus he will point you in the right direction." They all nodded and headed to the fireplace; Harry went first, then Ginny, then Hermione, and then Ron. When Harry arrived he saw Remus who pointed to Tonks who was standing in front of a door at the end of the hallway. Harry ran towards her, and as he came closer Tonks opened the door letting him in. He walked into the room and immediately gasped at Lyrics pale limp form on the bed. Tears came to his eyes again as he walked to her bedside.

"I'm so sorry, Ly." Harry whispered as he brushed the hair out of her face. He looked around the room and saw a chair he pulled it over to the bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it keeping her hand near his face.

"Oh God…Lyric!" Ginny appeared in the doorway and was shocked at Lyric's appearance. "She's looks like she could break at any second." Harry nodded as a healer walked in.

"Oh hello," She said as she set up somethings, "Do you think that one of you can crawl behind her and hold her still?"

"It wouldn't hurt her?" Harry asked. The Healer shook her head. "Then I'll do it."

"You the boyfriend?" Harry nodded. "Alright then go ahead and climb in while I get these ready." Harry got up from his seat and let go of Lyric's hand. He gently moved her torso up and moved her hair over her shoulder so he would accidentally sit on it. Once he settled behind her, with his arms hugging her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, he realized he was being watched. "You love her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked causing Ginny to nod vigorously along with the Healer.

"Yes it's very obvious, with the way you look at her and hold her, the way you very gently picked her up making sure nothing could or would hurt her." The Healer spoke as she finished prepping. "And it's obvious you know her quite well, so I'm guessing you've been together for a while."

"Actually we have only been together for only two months one of those she was missing, but we were very good friends first." The healer nodded.

"Alright, now she may jerk or shake while I'm doing this, so you're going to have to do your best to calm her if it does happen." Harry nodded and the Healer went towards them and grabbed Lyric's arm; she revealed a needle just before she expertly inserted into Lyric's arm. Just as she started pushing the liquid out Lyric started shaking. Harry immediately tightened his hold around her waist and kissed the side of he face then whispering quiet words to calm her. After a couple minutes Lyric stopped shaking, becoming incredibly limp in his arms. Then finally after what seemed like an hour the Healer removed the needle and bandaged Lyric's arm. "Thank you, for calming her." Harry nodded. "And you can stay back there as long as you need." Harry nodded burying his head in Lyric shoulder. The healer nodded at Ginny and left the room.

"Hey Harry?" Harry didn't move but she knew he heard her. "I'm going to leave now and make sure you get sometime alone with her before I send someone else." Harry lifted his head.

"Thanks Ginny." He said. Ginny nodded and left the room. After a couple minutes Hermione came in had the same reaction that Ginny did and left. Then Ron came in and after a half an hour of talking, Remus came in and said it was time to go. Ron helped Harry come out from behind Lyric carefully and then stepped back a little to give him a little privacy. Harry looked at Lyric, brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down to plant a delicate kiss on her lips. Once he calmed himself down a bit he turned to Ron and together they walked out of the room. Together the four students went through the floo network to Dumbledore's office.

Days past and Lyric remained in the coma, and though Harry wanted to visit Lyric everyday Dumbledore wouldn't let him go except for that one time.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?" Ron asked Harry as he sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Today's the eleventh." Harry stated. "Lyric's sixteenth birthday and she's not awake yet." Harry's voice got quieter. "She won't be able to celebrate her birthday… I'm not the one who should be asked of my condition."

"How do you know she's not awake right now Harry?" Ginny asked "I mean you need to have hope…" Harry interrupted her by pressing the ten on his watch and showing it to her, it was exactly the same as the day they went to go visit her. "When did you get this?" Ginny asked Harry.

"It was my anniversary gift from Lyric." Harry stated. Ginny nodded and went back to her breakfast in silence. As the day went on the heard nothing Lyric's condition, then when Harry was walking to dinner his watch vibrated. He stopped to look at it pressing ten. It read at the hospital, injured, thinking of you. Harry gasped 'She's awake!' he thought and he ran to Dumbledore's office to get permission to go see her.

"I'm sorry Harry but I'm afraid that since she's woken up she has to go through millions of tests and procedures not to mention she has to go through physical therapy to gain back most of the strength she lost." Dumbledore told Harry as soon as he ran into the office. "They are not allowing visitors at the moment, I'm sorry… But we did make sure that your gifts for her were by her bedside so she could open them when she had the chance." Harry nodded and angrily stalked out of the office and to the common room.

Finally the day came where they would go to the burrow for Christmas break and Harry couldn't sit still. He was going to see Lyric again for the first time since she was unconscious. I mean sure they had written each other about five times a day, but wasn't the same as actually being with her. They got on the train and Harry barely survived the six-hour train ride, Ron had to restrain himself from strangling him. The train finally pulled in and Harry grabbed his bag and dashed out the train and ran to Mrs. Weasly who was waiting by the portal. But when he looked around he saw Lyric no where.

"Mrs. Weasly, where's…" Harry started to ask.

"Harry dear, I wish you would call me mum." Mrs. Weasly said. "Oh and Lyric is back at the Burrow resting in Charlie's old room if you would like you can go ahead and appariate there." Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasly nodding, then he appariated to the Burrow. Once he got there he noticed he was in the living room so he traveled up the stairs to the first floor and opened the door across from Ginny's room. When the door was all the way open he saw her sitting on the bed writing in a notebook from what looked to be one of her textbooks.

"You know studying too hard is not good for you." Lyric's head shot up and her eyes landed on Harry, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Harry." She whispered. He immediately walked towards her catching her in a long awaited hug as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I've missed you so much, Lyric." Lyric bit her lip.

"I've missed you too." Harry smiled.

"I know." Lyric frowned a little confused. "Watches they can tell all and see all." He said holding up the watch she gave him. Seeing it she smile. Harry couldn't wait anymore so he tilted her chin upward and their lips met in a much need kiss. Harry's hands found her waist and pulled her closer to him so she was straddling his legs. As soon as they deepened the kiss they lost track of the world around them, it was only them. Lyric felt herself being lowered onto her back and Harry kissed her fervently, not getting enough. Soon his lips left her mouth to kiss down her cheek, neck, and then the outline of her bra. Lyric looked up at feeling his lips on her chest and noticed her shirt was unbuttoned. 'When did he do that?' she thought. His fingers brushed her chest and then she knew they should stop before they got too far.

"Harry…" Lyric breathed. "We need to stop." Harry stopped and looked at her. "I mean it's not that I don't want to got further Merlin if I could I would well… you know." Harry smiled at her. "But we could get caught and for some reason the healer told me to stay away from any sexual activity for a couple days." Harry laughed and nodded wrapping his arms around her waist so he could help sit her up. Lyric immediately started buttoning her shirt back up as Harry stood.

"So, are you allowed to walk?" Harry asked with a smile creeping on to his face.

"No, but I might be able to tomorrow, that's when we're going to the healer again for a check up." Lyric replied not noticing Harry's smile.

"Well then I guess that means you get a wheelchair." Lyric nodded a pointed to a wheelchair in the corner. "How about one more mobile, love?" Lyric frowned, but her confusion was halted when Harry picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room. "Love, you've gotten lighter." Lyric nodded.

"LYRIC!!" Ginny cried once she saw Lyric being carried into the room by Harry. He lowered Lyric on to the couch where Ginny sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"OW OW OW!" Ginny immediately let go.

"Sorry I didn't know you were still that delicate." Ginny said apologizing.

"It's alright." Lyric winced for a minute. "You didn't know." The next thing she knew she was being picked up by Harry, who then sat down so she was on his lap. "Can I help you?" she asked Harry.

"Nope I'm good." Harry replied innocently causing Lyric to roll her eyes. "Well… actually there is something you can help me with." Lyric looked at Harry.

"And that would be?" Lyric asked.

"This." Harry lowered his lips unto hers in what some would call 'the perfect in public kiss'.

"Oi! Get a room." Ron yelled from across the room. Lyric and Harry ceased the kissing to look at Ron.

"We have one." Lyric stated gesturing all around the room they were currently in. "See it's a room." Everyone laughed.

"Can I just say that I missed your humor very much?" Ginny asked and Lyric nodded, laughing.

The next day Harry woke up to find Lyric sitting on top of him, looking at him intently.

"Mourning." Harry said.

"Mourning." She said in return, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him. "I'm supposed to tell you that breakfast is ready." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you now?" Lyric nodded. "What time is it?"

"Ten." She replied, "You've slept in." Harry nodded.

"What time is your appointment with the healer?" Harry asked as his started to nozzle her neck.

"8:00 am this mourning." She said smiling. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked to peaceful." Harry smiled and kissed her.

"So, what did the healer say?" Harry asked.

"She said I am allowed to walk and I can slowly start dancing again." She answered. "Which reminds me, I'm going to need you to spot me while I slowly start dancing again just in case something gives way." Harry nodded and Lyric sat up. "Come on lazy time to get up!" She crawl out of his bed and turned to look at him.

"Why?" Harry said rolling over.

"Tell you what if you get out of bed now…" She started as she walked closer and bent so she whispered in his ear. "I'll give you an extra special present on Christmas eve." Harry looked at her for a second then sat up jumping out of bed and running to his dresser to get dressed. "I'll see you downstairs." Lyric said as she left the room with a smug look on her face.

A couple minutes later Harry came bounding down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and Mrs. Weasly put a plate in front of him and just as he started eating Lyric, Ginny, and Hermione walked in. Lyric had a bag hanging off of her shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasly we're going to go to the Orchard." Mrs. Weasly nodded at Lyric. Lyric looked over at Harry "Harry could you come when you're done?" Harry nodded and Lyric smiled. The three girls walked outside disappearing from his view. Soon Ron came into the Kitchen.

"Hey Harry, Where's Lyric? I thought you weren't ever going to let her out of your site." Ron teased causing Harry to roll his eyes as he got up and gave his plate to Mrs. Weasly.

"She and the other two girls are out in the orchard, most likely dancing." Harry replied. "And I'm headed there right now, you want to come?" Ron nodded and they both grabbed coats and walked out the door to the orchard where the girls were. Once they got there they saw Lyric, who was sporting booty shorts and a t-shirt, in the splits and the other two trying to do the splits.

"Hi Harry." Lyric said she got out of the splits and walked out to her bag, not noticing that Harry's eyes were glued to everything below her waist, and pulled out ballet Pointe shoes. She sat down and started to put them on.

"Lyric, what next?" Ginny asked.

"Do twenty lunges and twenty push ups on your toes." Lyric said as she finished tying her ribbons. "You need to build up your strength." Lyric stood up and beckoned for Harry to come closer. Once Harry was standing directly in front of her she grabbed his hands. "Keep your hands out and steady, okay?" Harry nodded. Lyric placed her feet in first position and took a deep breath rising onto her toes. Ginny and Hermione stopped what they were doing to watch. Lyric then brought her right leg up to her head from the side and held it there. "Some one time five minutes." Lyric said as she slowly let go of Harry's hands.

"Ric, are you sure you should hold that position for five minutes." Ginny asked. "Your still weak you can't immediately do what you used to do."

"I know and by the way five minutes is nothing my teacher used to make us hold this position for a half an hour." Lyric replied. Lyric noticed Harry was basically checking her out. "À l'instar de ce que vous voyez, Harry?" _Like what you see, Harry? _Lyric asked with a smile and Harry nodded smiling back.

"Five minutes are up." Lyric looked at Hermione who had spoken. Lyric lowered her leg and continued her work out. About a half an hour later Lyric had beads of sweat generating from her forehead.

"Ly, I think you should stop for today." Harry said giving Lyric a concerned look, but she shook her head and continued dancing. Then as she went into a Calypso Leap (**A/N: for those who don't know what this is: You start with a channe, your leading leg will extend into the air while you push off of your back leg, you back leg then goes into a back attitude (so you look like you are in a jazz split in the air). Then you land on your front leg and channe out of it. **), but just as she landed on her right leg it gave away. As she fell Harry used he seeker reflexes to catch her before she hit the ground. "I told you, you've done enough." Harry said as he picked her up bridal style and started to head to the house. "Can someone get her bag?" Ron nodded and went to pick it up. Once they entered the house Mrs. Weasly immediately looked concerned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She pushed herself to hard and her leg gave way." Mrs. Weasly clucked her tongue while shaking her head. Harry continued to carry her up the stairs to the bathroom and her set her on the counter.

"Are we going to take a shower, Harry?" Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"What happened to what you said yesterday?" Lyric shrugged at him, he shook his head smiling. "No we are not going to take a shower but you are after I look at your leg."

"What's to look at?" Lyric asked. She spread her legs and pulled Harry closer to her. "How many times have you kissed me today?"

"Not enough." Harry replied as he slid his hands onto her waist and lowered his head, so his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. As they kissed Harry's hands moved from her waist and down to the leg that gave way and gently massaged from her shin upward. Once he got to her hip Lyric broke the kiss to hiss in pain. "Is that the only spot that hurt?" Lyric nodded. "Okay now stay here I'll be right back." Harry ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs leaving Lyric on the counter. Lyric slowly lowered herself into a stand position not putting any weight on her right leg yet. Then she, while holding onto the counter, slowly added weight too see what the damage would be. As she added weight the pain in her hip increased, so she stopped and sat herself back on the counter waiting for Harry to come back. When Harry finally came back he had clothes in his arms and he put them on the toilet seat. Then he picked up Lyric and placed her in the shower still clothed. "Okay, I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Lyric nodded and he left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

For the next few days Lyric continued to work hard build up her muscles only this time when Harry said she was done, she was done, even though he had to carry her back to the house on some occasions. Finally Christmas Eve arrived, and Harry so was anxious for his extra special present from Lyric that he woke up early and walked down to her room. As he opened the door quietly he saw she was still asleep and walked in closing the door without a sound. He then walked over to her bed and crawled in next to her, wrapping her in his arms. This caused her to stir. She rolled so she was on her back and opened her eyes slowly to look at Harry.

"Mourning." He whispered.

"Mourning." She replied as she stretch the blanket that was covering her body fell and revealed that she was only wearing a sports bra and booty shorts. Harry was distracted for a moment then he remembered the present.

"When I'm I getting my extra special present?" Harry asked causing Lyric to laugh.

"My aren't we impatient today." Lyric said as Harry leaned over her "You won't get your present until later tonight." Harry pouted but Lyric had a different idea for those lips so she leaned up and closed the distance between them. One incredibly hot snogging session later they were dressed and eating breakfast with everyone. Harry notice Lyric was a little more jumpy then usual, but then he thought that it might be a side effect to being kidnapped twice.

As the day turned into night Lyric not only became more jumpy but she also became fidgety and nervous especially around Harry, who was no the only one to notice her odd behavior. Ginny, having enough of seeing Lyric like this, pulled her away after dinner and up to her room.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked. "Your acting like an average girl who has a major crush on a guy… not yourself."

"Can you keep a secret?" Lyric asked looking even more nervous. Ginny nodded. "I really mean it no telling anybody."

"I promise."

"I'm going to give myself to Harry tonight." Ginny looked confused for a moment then it dawned on her.

"You're going to have sex with him after just two months, technically one month, of dating?!" Ginny asked shocked.

"Well actually we've technically been dating for about five months, but we've been officially dating 2 months."

"What are you saying?" Ginny asked confused.

"Think about it we basically acted like a couple expect for the kissing part. We cuddled, slept in the same bed, spoke sweet nothings to each other, comforted each other… need I go on?" Ginny shook her head.

"Does Harry know?"

"He knows my opinion about how long we've been dating, but he does not know what he is getting tonight. All he know is that he's getting something extra special." Lyric replied, and Ginny nodded.

"Well all I can really say is good luck… oh and tell me what it felt like, no one will ever tell me." Lyric laughed at Ginny.

"It usually works when you ask someone outside of your family." Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed Lyric out the door only to come face to face with Harry. "You didn't hear anything did you." Harry shook his head.

"I was just coming up to tell you deserts ready." Lyric and Ginny nodded and they followed Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Later that night when everyone was going to bed Ron walked over to Harry.

"Harry do you think you could sleep in Lyric's room tonight?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry saw Lyric going up the stair out of the corner of his eye. "Lyric!" She stopped but didn't turn. "Puis-je dormir avec vous ce soir?" _Can I sleep with you tonight?_ Lyric blushed but still didn't turn around in fact she continued walking.

"Oui." Harry heard her say. He and Ron made their way up to their room, Harry to change into he's pajamas and Ron to go to bed.

Harry knock on Lyric's door and after a few seconds she opened it. Seeing her wearing the same thing she was wearing this mourning made his mouth water. She opened the door wider to let him in, and as he walked in she closed the door behind him. Walking to her dresser she picked up her wand and flicked it at the door twice, causing Harry to frown.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"I silenced and locked the door." She replied.

"Why?"

"So I could give you your gift without someone barging in." she supplied.

"Where is it?" Harry asked looking at Lyric, he was getting anxious.

"You're looking at it." Harry frowned again, and Lyric slowly walked closer to him.

"Okay now you've literally confused me." Harry said as Lyric put her hands on his chest. "You're giving me you?" Lyric nodded. "But you're already mine." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not all of me and tonight I want to give you everything. Mind," her right hand slowly moved down his torso until it was on his now throbbing member, "body," She went on her toes so her mouth reached his ear, "and soul." She pulled away from him slightly looking at him to figure out his reaction.

"You want us to shag?" he finally asked and Lyric shook her head.

"No." Harry frowned in confusion, "I want us to make love." Harry looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you, Harry and I heard from the healer that it was blatantly obvious that you love me in return."

"I do love you." Harry said, "Looking back I think I fell that day at Diagon Alley when you were dancing in the rain."

"Is that why you were in a trance?" Harry nodded and Lyric smiled. Harry pulled Lyric against him and looked at her for a second, then he picked her up so that they were level. And she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms sliding up his chest to his shoulders around his neck and into his hair as their lips met. Harry slowly walked towards where he thought the bed was, then when it finally hit his shins he let his and Lyric's body fall onto it. Lyric broke the kiss to look up at him and he at her. Slowly Harry grabbed her right leg and slid his hands over the built up muscle and he did the same for the left. Both hands travel up her body, exploring and familiarizing himself with every freckle, every mole, every curve that her smooth silky skin made. He gripped her sports bra and pulled up and off and Lyric did the same with his shirt. Harry lowered his mouth on the newly revealed flesh kissing it softly causing Lyric to moan. Lyric ran her hands from his well-toned back to his hair gripping it tightly as he continued his ministrations. His lips moved up from her chest to her neck, then to her chin, and then finally to her desperately waiting lips. While they kissed Lyric move one of her hand down to Harry's pajama pants and untied the string. She used her feet to remove them from Harry's body leaving him in only boxers. "There now we're even." Lyric whispered against his lips. Harry pulled up slightly.

"No we're not, not until we're both unclothed and shagging like rabbits." Harry said making Lyric chuckle. He smiled at her leaning in to kiss her ardently once again. Soon they were down to no clothing and were exploring every inch of each other's bodies with their hands and sometimes with their mouths. Then finally the moment came and Harry looked down at Lyric. "Are you sure you want to do this? Lyric nodded

"Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de rien dans toute ma vie. L'amour de moi, Harry! S'il vous plaît faire l'amour pour moi, maintenant!" _I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Love me, Harry. Please make love to me, now! _Harry looked directly into her eyes grabbing her hips gently.

"Oui mon amour." _Yes my love. _He said as he brought them together in one swift motion. He leaned down to capture her lips with his as he waited for her to signal she was ready. Lyric slowly started moving her hips against his and that was his signal… Soon he felt Lyric's body shudder with pleasure all around him as she moaned his name and that was his undoing. Harry rolled off of Lyric so he was lying next to her. "I love you, Lyric." He said looking at her.

"I love you too, Harry." She said as she looked at him. They cuddle close to each other, and Harry pulled up the covers as they went into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Relief

Lyric woke on Christmas morning with one of Harry's arms draped over her chest and the blanket covering her hips down. She looked over at Harry who was still asleep and rolled over so she was closer to him. He sensed her movement so he closed his arms around her and she put her hands on his chest.

"Morning, love." Harry said his eyes still closed.

"Morning." She whispered, as she kissed the side of his jaw. Harry smiled and rolled so he was on his back bringing her on top of him. He opened his eyes to look at her as he ran his hands down from her waist, under the blanket to her legs grabbing them gently.

"How are you this morning?" Harry asked pulling her up so he could kiss her neck.

"A little sore, in that area." Harry stopped kissing her neck to look at her.

"But I thought you already…"

"Yes but Harry, you are a lot bigger then he is." Harry smirked, and resumed kissing her neck.

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled against her neck.

"Mmmm, I don't know." Lyric said enjoying Harry's lips on her skin. "Why?"

"I want to know how much time we have until we have to be downstairs." Harry said bringing them to a sitting position while still kissing her neck. Lyric looked around her room finally finding a clock.

"It's six." She said becoming slightly out of breath. Harry reached over to the night table and flicked it at the door twice. He went back to kissing her neck and then moved up her neck to her lips capturing them in a deep and fiery kiss.

"Good." He said after they broke apart. "That's gives me just enough time to ravish you." Lyric smiled as he leaned her down onto the bed kissing her body as she went down. His hands went down to the valley in between her legs and he gently flicked his fingered causing her breath to hitch. She tried to return the favor to him but he kept blocking her hands. "This is your extra special Christmas present so just sit back and enjoy the ride." Lyric sighed sitting up and started kissing Harry's shoulder occasionally biting when he flicks his fingers. Soon she was breathing heavily into his neck.

"Harry…Please!" Harry obliged by picking her up and placing her over his manhood. He then leaned forward so that he lay on top of her on the bed. Soon they both were screaming each other's names as they climaxed. Breathing heavily Harry rolled off of her on to his side.

"Ly, I love you." He said brushing her hair, which was damp with sweat, from her face.

"I love you too." She said leaning over to give a quick kiss. "We should probably get dress and go down stairs." Harry nodded.

"Wear pajamas." Harry said and Lyric nodded getting up from the bed gathering her clothes from last night and put then in her dirty clothes hamper. Harry watched her as she grabbed clean pajamas from her dresser, but when she started to pull them on he got up and got dressed in the pajamas he was wearing last night. Once they were dressed they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasly would most likely be.

"Morning Mrs. Weasly." Lyric said, as she and Harry sat down at the table.

"Morning dear." She said, and then she looked at the clock. "You slept in more then you usually do."

"I had a hard time getting to sleep last night." Mrs. Weasly nodded accepting her answer. "So, are we waiting for the others for breakfast or are we meeting around the tree first?"

"We usually eat breakfast as a family and then we go open our presents at the tree." Lyric nodded. "What did you normally do with your family?" Lyric looked down at the plate for a second.

"We'd meet by the tree then we had breakfast." Mrs. Weasly nodded and turned to finish up making breakfast leaving Lyric in her thoughts. It never really hit her that they were gone until now, this would be her first Christmas without them. Harry rubbed her back gently making her look in his direction.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Ly, ils sont toujours avec vous et il en sera toujours ainsi." _Don't worry Ly, they're still with you and always will be. _Lyric smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. Then Ginny burst through the door and sat next to Lyric.

"Então, Ric, como era?" _So Ric, how was it? _Ginny asked eagerly.

"Incrível." _Amazing. _Lyric sighed leaning more into Harry.

"Descreva incrível." _Describe amazing. _ Lyric looked at Ginny.

"Bem, quando ele tocou ou em qualquer lugar em que me beijou meu corpo, ela sentiu um choque elétrico de prazer surging através fora todo o meu corpo, desde que um local. E quando ele pôs o seu ..." _Well, when he touched or kissed me anywhere on my body, it felt like an electric shock of pleasure surging through out my entire body from that one spot. And when he put his... _

"Eu não pedi detalhes, perguntei como ele sentia!" _I did not ask for details, I asked how it felt. _Ginny interrupted.

"Quanto mais você esperar para me avisar sobre os sentimentos que fizeram sentir-se sem dizer-lhe a ação que causou?" _How else do you expect me to tell you about the feelings that were felt without telling you the action that caused it? _Ginny shrugged.

"Never mind then." Ginny replied making Lyric roll her eyes. Then she thought Harry might like to know that Ginny knows.

"Oh Harry, Ginny sait ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière." _Oh Harry, Ginny knows what we did last night._

"Elle sait?" _She knows? _Lyric nodded turning her head to look at him. "Pourquoi?" _Why?_

"Car elle a remarqué hier, je n'étais pas en moi-même, elle m'a pris à part et m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Ensuite, je lui ai dit ce que j'ai a été prévu de faire et de ne pas exciper de son parler à personne. Qui elle est convenu d'aussi longtemps que je le lui dire ce qu'il a estimé comme." _Because yesterday she noticed I wasn't acting myself so she took me aside and asked me what was wrong. Then I told her what I was planned to do and plead her not to tell anyone. Which she agreed to as long as I tell her what it felt like. _Harry started laughing.

"Alors, de quoi avez-vous lui dire?" _So, what did you tell her? _Harry asked.

"Voulez-vous que la formulation exacte?" _Do you want exact phrasing? _She asked.

"Sure." Harry replied, Ron and Hermione walked in and sat down across from Lyric, Harry and Ginny.

"Eh bien, quand il a touché ou embrassé-moi n'importe où sur mon corps, il a estimé comme un choc électrique de plaisir grâce à la flambée de mon corps tout entier que l'un de place. Et quand il a mis son ... Elle a cessé de moi." _Well, when he touched or kissed me anywhere on my body, it felt like an electric shock of pleasure surging through out my entire body from that one spot. And when he put his... She stopped me there._

"Voulez-vous l'esprit si je l'ai dit Ron et Hermione alors?" _ Would you mind if I told Ron and Hermione then? _Lyric shook her head and Harry smiled at her before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Oi! None of that at the table." Ron scolded them, causing Lyric to stick her tongue at him.

Later that day after the had breakfast and opened their presents everyone was sitting around talking or playing with their presents expect for Lyric. Harry looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey Ginny?" Harry asked her as she passed by him causing her to stop and look at him. "Have you seen Lyric?"

"Yeah she just went outside to do something." Harry nodded and went outside to find Lyric. Once he was outside he saw Lyric holding up a paper bag that had what he assumed what were her parent's names, 'Shea Musette and Nuada Musette.' She was also conjuring up paper balloons.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Lyric, who didn't jump or look behind her.

"I'm giving my parents their Christmas presents." She said as she tied the paper balloons to the bag and let it go. It flew high into the sky as she watched. Harry walked up to her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"How did you come up with that idea?" Harry asked her.

"I didn't my mom did." Lyric said, "After my Nana died we'd all get her a present for Christmas or her birthday and we'd do this, sending it into the heavens so she could get her presents… but your suppose to stop after at least five years." Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ly." Harry replied back to her. "Come on let's go back inside." Lyric nodded and let Harry pulled her half way before she stopped to watch the balloons again. Harry turned to look at her, but when he heard her sniffle he turned her to look at him. There were tears flowing from her eyes. Harry immediately pulled her to him as she cried freely. Soon the back door opened to reveal Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"Are you two having a couple moment?" Ron whispered and Harry shook his head. Then the three of them heard Lyric crying and they looked bewildered at Harry.

"This is the first Christmas she's had without her parents," Harry told them, "and it just hit her now that they're never coming back." They nodded and Ginny hugged Lyric's back and Hermione did the same. Ron stood there for a minute.

"Ron get over here!" Lyric yelled from Harry's chest causing everyone to smile and Ron to join the group hug. After a few moments they all let go, except Harry, and went inside. "Harry, I have a question." Harry gestured to continue. "What happened to Auriane? Was she punished?" Harry frowned.

"Punished? Ly, she was found unconscious at the scene and afterwards she said you two were arguing just outside the castle doors then you ran off so she ran after you and the next thing she knew is she heard you scream." Harry told her.

"THAT LYING BITCH!" Everyone in the room stopped to look at her. "That's not what happened at all I chased her all the way to the outside of the forbidden forest then we started arguing then she circled me so she was facing the forest and I the castle then I heard Lucius Malfoy's voice behind me so I started to run back to the castle but I was shot down by stupefy." After Lyric was down explaining what happened everyone was still staring at her but this time they were shocked. "And I'll bet you anything that he stupefied her so she'd look innocent." Harry just watched her as she pulled out of his grip and ran upstairs to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Alright… Harry, go up there and calm her down and I will contact Dumbledore so he can hear the truth." Mr. Weasly said and Harry nodded making his way up to Lyric's room. He knocked on the door getting no response so he opened the door slowly. Lyric was sitting on her bed cross-legged staring at a picture. Harry entered the room walking towards Lyric and closed the door behind him. He crawled on the bed stopping right behind Lyric. By putting his head on her shoulder he saw the picture was of her family. Soon she leaned back so her back was on his chest.

"Why are they gone, Harry?" Lyric whispered.

"Lyric, they're not gone…" Harry started.

"Harry, stop feeding me that line." She interrupted.

"Well, they're gone because they tried to protect what Voldemort wanted, same as my parents."

"Why does he want me?" Lyric asked. "And don't say it's because I'm a seer."

"Then I'd be lying." He said calmly in her ear. "I can't and won't ever lie to you." Lyric put the picture down and turned towards Harry climbing into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she started crying again swaying slightly. "Shhhh, it's alright." He whispered. Soon she quieted and then yawned causing Harry to chuckle. "Maybe you should take a nap, love." Lyric nodded. "Would it be alright if I went downstairs?" Lyric nodded again and kissed him gently. She crawled out of his lap and lied down on her bed to take a nap. Harry got off of the bed and kissed her once more before he departed.

"I love you, Harry." He heard her say as he opened the door.

"I love you too, Ly." He said as he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs to find everyone looking at him curiously. "She just never really grieved for her parents before and it hit her that they were never come back when we started opening presents." Harry walked over to a desk and took out a quill and parchment as an idea popped into his head. He dipped the quill in the ink bottle and started to write.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Sirius_…

After about a half an hour Lyric came down the stairs and saw Harry at the desk and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrote.

"Who are you writing to?" she whispered.

"My parents and Sirius." Harry said, "I want to try what your doing send a present to them." Lyric smiled, "But instead of a present this year I'm going to send them a letter telling them everything that has happened in my life so far and about me."

"Harry, to parents and godfathers that has to be the best present they could ever ask for besides being back here alive with you." Harry smiled at Lyric and continued writing. By the time Harry was finished it was time for Christmas dinner. "Harry we can send it to them after dinner." Lyric said and Harry nodded following her into the kitchen where they had Christmas dinner holding hands the entire time. And right after dinner Lyric and Harry put his letter in a large envelope. They went outside followed by the other three conjured paper balloons and tied them to the envelope. But before Harry could let go Lyric stopped him and pulled out her wand writing the names 'Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black'. She also put lights in the balloons. "So they can see it coming in the night." Harry let it go flying into the sky and watched as the lights got smaller and smaller into the sky.

Today was New Years Eve and Lyric woke up with the strangest feeling in her chest, 'Why are my boobs sore?' she thought prodding them slightly. 'Maybe Mrs. Weasly will know.' She looked over at a sleeping Harry and smiled brushing his cheek with her hand gently before getting out of bed to get dressed. Once she was dressed she quietly exited her room and walked down the stairs to talk to Mrs. Weasly. She opened the door to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasly starting to make breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasly, do you want some help?" Lyric asked and Mrs. Weasly looked up at Lyric and smiled nodding.

"Why don't you just wash your hands and then you can make the eggs and bacon." Lyric nodded and went to the sink. "Oh and Lyric you can call me Molly or mum."

"How about Auntie?" Lyric said as she wiped her hands off on a towel, "I'm afraid I can only call one women my mom." Mrs. Weasly nodded understanding fully. Lyric smiled at her and went to get the frying pan sprinkling some kind of seasoning on it and then went to get the eggs in the chicken coop outside. After washing her hands once more she turned the stovetop on and cracked three eggs letting them flow out on to the frying pan. "Auntie, I have a question." Mrs. Weasly gestured for her to continue, "Is it normal for a women's breasts to be tender when they are no where near their period date?" Mrs. Weasly thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Maybe it's another reaction to one of those curses they put on you." Lyric nodded, as she sprinkled more seasoning on the eggs and then flipped them. Two arms suddenly wrapped around Lyric's waist causing her to smile and look over her shoulder. Harry kissed her lips and then leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Morning, Love." Harry whispered into her ear.

"Morning to you too." Lyric said as she spatulaed the eggs onto a plate, sprinkled more seasoning on the frying pan and then cracked three more eggs onto the frying pan. This process continued until she had about twenty eggs, which was the amount Mrs. Weasly had told her to make. Next she waddled, because Harry was still attached to her, to the refrigerator to get the bacon and waddled back to the frying pan. Mrs. Weasly, who was watching this out of the corner of her eye smiled. "You know it would be so much more helpful if you would not cling to me like a leech." Lyric said over her shoulder at Harry as she put different seasoning on the frying pan and then put five pieces of bacon in it.

"Yes but I'm making up for the lack of this morning's cuddle." Lyric rolled her eyes but smiled never the less. Lyric sprinkled the bacon with seasoning and flipped it as it began to sizzle; this process continued until she had twenty-five pieces of bacon. She then put the last pieces of bacon on the same plate as the eggs and she turned off the stovetop. She turned in Harry's arms kissing him passionately for a moment then pulled away out of his grip and went to go sit in her usual seat, and Harry followed.

"What are you a puppy?" Lyric asked Harry as he sat down next to her.

"No, I'm merely a boyfriend who likes the affections of his girlfriend, so that being said I must follow you everywhere like a puppy." Lyric and Mrs. Weasly started chuckling at what Harry said. And Lyric decided to tease him a little bit.

"Awww, what a cute little boyfriend." She said in a voice that you normally speak to puppies in while petting his hair. Harry looked at her slightly annoyed with a raised eyebrow. Lyric started to pout the perfect puppy face and grabbed his hand. "I love you." Harry could help but smile at this.

"I love you too." Harry replied. Mrs. Weasly was looking at the scene before her smiling, knowing that by the way they acted with each other the must really be in love. She turned back to the oven, which held the now done biscuits. Then the kitchen door opened to reveal Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

"Now all of you listen I would like you to know that Lyric made the bacon and the eggs this morning." Mrs. Weasly said as everyone sat down at the table. She put the plates on to the table and everyone just looked at the bacon and eggs.

"Well, it smells good." Fred said. "Did you use to cook breakfast before Lyric?" Lyric nodded as she served herself and Harry some eggs and bacon.

"My mom taught me how to make them." Lyric said at that everyone looked at Harry as he put a piece of egg in his mouth.

"No offense Mrs. W- I mean mum." Mrs. Weasly smiled at Harry that he called her mum, "But I think that Lyric eggs are better then yours." Lyric smirked.

"You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend." Harry shook his head. Everyone else was now dying to see if Harry was telling the truth so they all served themselves some eggs and bacon and ate.

"Oh my god! He's right!" Fred and George said at the same time. Everyone smiled in agreement.

"See!" Harry said. "None of them are dating you and they all agree with me." Lyric smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I will let that one slide because these are so amazing but seriously guys we're eating." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Well then I am for one glad you weren't in here earlier if you're so bugged by them being couplish." Mrs. Weasly muttered.

"Why? What were they doing?" Ron asked.

"What do you think, Ron?" Harry asked. "We were being a couple." Everyone laughed or chuckled and Harry reached over grabbing Lyric's hand under the table. She looked over at him smiling and he smiled back.

As the day turned into night more people arrived like: Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, and Dean. Harry sat in a corner on the floor with Lyric straddling his legs facing him, as they whispered things to each other in French so no one could understand them. Ginny and Dean sit on the stairs slightly hiding from her unoccupied brothers; Fred, George, and Charlie. Bill and Fleur sat on the sofa only taking up one cushion. Tonks and Remus were talking at the kitchen table with Mrs. and Mr. Weasly. Hermione and Ron were on the other cushion of the couch whispering to each other. And Dumbledore was watching Lyric and Harry intently from the armchair.

Soon it was 11:59 and everyone went to their respective partner or got ready to count. Harry and Lyric though snuck upstairs to 'their' bedroom. Used to be just hers but ever since Christmas Eve Harry would sneak in to sleep with her after everyone was asleep. Once they got their Harry shut the door behind them and flicked his wand at it twice smiling at Lyric, who smiled back. They walked towards each other meeting in an embrace walking towards the bed while in lip-lock…

Soon it was the day where they were to go back to Hogwarts and Lyric was awake and watching Harry sleep. Harry then stirred opening his eyes and then closing them again hugging Lyric closer to him.

"Morning." Lyric said.

"Morning." He replied.

"Harry?" He opened his eyes and looked at her, "How are you ever going to survive for the rest of the year let alone next year?"

"I have no idea." He said kissing her. "I can't spend long periods of time away from you without going through major depression." Lyric smiled.

"Hopefully after next year you'll never have to." Harry nodded and hugged her tighter to him. They got up after a little bit more snuggling and kissing to get dressed to go downstairs for breakfast. Then after breakfast Harry, Lyric, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were escorted to King's train station and on the way Lyric fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Once they got to the station Harry gently woke her up and helped her out of the car.

"Did you not get a lot of sleep last night?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes I did, which is why this is so baffling." Lyric yawned. Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively as they both walked through the portal. They boarded the train and found a compartment and sat down. Immediately Lyric laid down in Harry's lap and dozed off.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged.

"She's just really tired all of a sudden even though she got plenty of sleep last night." Harry replied.

"And how would you know how much sleep she got?" Hermione asked.

"She told me." Harry said simply.

"Harry we know that you've been sneaking down to her room every night after you think everyone's asleep." Ron said looking at Harry with crossed arms. "You're keeping secrets from us and we don't really appreciate it."

"You want to know the only secret that I've been keeping from you guys?" Harry snapped, Ron and Hermione nodded Ginny looked as if she knew what was coming. "On Christmas Eve and every night since then Lyric and I have made love." Hermione and Ron's eyes widened and were very still.

"Why aren't you shocked, Gin?" Hermione asked once it sunk in.

"Because she already knew," Harry replied but when he saw that Ron was about to protest he continued. "Lyric told her before it happened… she had promised me an extra special present on Christmas Eve that day I slept in because I got out of bed when she ask me to. And on Christmas Eve she was acting nervous and fidgeting especially around me and Ginny noticed so she took her aside and Lyric confess what she was planning to do."

"What was she planning?" Hermione asked him.

"To give me her mind, body, and soul." Harry replied.

"What about her heart?" Ron asked.

"I asked her that after… you know," they nodded, "And she said that I stole her heart the day I started protecting her from her nightmares." Harry looked down at Lyric and tenderly stroked her hair. As the castle came into view Harry softly woke Lyric, who seemed a little more awake then before, up so they could change and a wait their arrival.

Tuesday arrived and Lyric met Harry as she came out of Double Transfiguration so they could walk to lunch together. When she was stopped by an all to familiar voice.

"Lyric!" Lyric turned to see Auriane running towards her, and Harry noticed her tense up. "Lyric, I'm so glad your okay!" Auriane said as she embraced Lyric in a one sided hug.

"Fuck off Auriane!" Lyric shouted as she shoved her sister off of her.

"Oh that's nice I worry about what happened to you for days and this is…" Lyric had just about enough of her sister's lies so she punched Auriane in the face so hard that Auriane fell onto the floor with a blood nose.

"Bullshit Auriane YOU led me out there YOU stood by and did nothing and it is YOU who I will never call MY sister again!" Lyric shouted and she turned around grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him to the great hall.

Days passed and soon days turned into weeks, so it was January 30th. Lyric and Harry were eating lunch when someone tapped Lyric on the shoulder and handed her a note.

_Lyric,_

_Meet me in my office after your Ancient Runes class._

_Dumbledore_

Lyric looked at Harry who shrugged. After her Ancient Runes class Harry escorted her to Dumbledore's office saying the password for her. He watched as she climbed the staircase moving out of his sight, he sighed and sat down on the floor to wait for her return. A half an hour later Lyric came down the stairs looking more depressed then she's been in a while.

"Lyric, what's wrong?" Lyric looked up at Harry shocked that he was still there, "What? Did you think I would abandon you here?"

"Harry, would you mind if I had some time alone to think?" Harry shook his head.

"As long as you don't go outside." Lyric nodded and walked passed Harry with her head hanging lower.

For the rest of the day and into the night Lyric continued to avoid him so he confronted her about it.

"Lyric, why are you avoiding me?" Harry asked as they walked down to dinner.

"Why do you care?." Lyric snapped which took Harry by surprise, she has never snappy at him even when she was on her period. Lyric disappeared from his view and Harry walked straight up to the teacher's table.

"Professor Dumbledore, can I talk to you in your office now?" Dumbledore nodded got up from the table and headed to his office with Harry on his heels.

"Now what's this all about?" Dumbledore said sitting at his desk.

"Lyric's avoiding me and I know it has something to do with what you said to her this afternoon." Harry said.

"I merely told her that she had to go back to America some time to gather her things and I told her that I noticed that you and her were getting very close. I also warned her that with being a seer comes danger usually aimed at loved ones to get information."

"But I'm already on a wanted list." Harry said in thought.

"Maybe she doesn't want to risk losing the man she loves so she's pulling away." Dumbledore suggested.

"I have to go find her." Harry said headed towards the door.

"Harry before you go looking for her, if she took what I said that way then she will see herself as a threat." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Which means?" Harry asked, suddenly it popped into his head. "She going to try and eliminate the threat; she's going to try and kill herself." Dumbledore nodded as Harry ran out of his office and down the stairs thinking of where she could be. He ran to the great hall and spotted Ginny. "Ginny!" Ginny looked at Harry as he ran over to her "Where is she?"

"Who?" She asked in confusion.

"Who else would I be looking for?" He asked and then it dawned on her.

"Oh, she said she was going to the Astronomy tower a few minutes ago." Harry nodded.

"Thanks." He yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the Astronomy tower once he got there he tired to open the door but it was locked. "LYRIC!!"


	9. Why Me!

"LYRIC!!" Harry yelled as he pounded on the door. He finally remembered his wand so he pulled it out of his pocket. "Alohomora!" Harry tried the door again but it didn't budge. "Reducto!" The door blasted out of his way and he saw Lyric standing on the ledge of the window about to jump off. "Lyric wait!" Lyric stopped and slightly turned to look at Harry.

"WHY?" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Because you are not a threat to anyone but Voldemort and his stupid minions." Harry said slowly stepping closer every once in a while, as to not scare her into jumping.

"Yes I am! I'm a threat to you!" Lyric said crying harder, "I don't want you to die because of me."

"Remember how I said I couldn't survive long periods of time with out you Lyric." She nodded slightly. "Well that's true… And if you jump and kill yourself then I would just become a body, my soul, heart and mind would die off." Lyric's tears increased, "Lyric you're the thing that's going to help me survive this war." Harry took another tentative step. "I think everyday that once he is gone then both you and I can live together where ever you want, we can have as many kids as we want, and we can be happy…together!" Harry was so right in front of the window that she was standing on. "So please don't do this." Harry raised his hand to her and she looked at it and then looked at him taking his hand. Harry helped her down and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Lyric please don't ever do that again." Lyric nodded as she cried into his chest. They slowly sank to the ground both crying in each other's embrace. After Harry's tears stopped he heard footsteps and looked up to see Dumbledore emerge from the wreckage of the door. He looked at Harry holding the crying Lyric and smiled a small smile.

"I'm glad you're alright, Lyric." Dumbledore said quietly, Lyric looked up for a moment to see him but then went back to Harry's chest. "Good job, Harry." Harry nodded hugging Lyric tighter to him. "I'll just fix my door and be on my way, but I might suggest moving else where as the 3rd years will be having Astronomy here in ten minutes." Dumbledore waved his wand and started walking down the stair.

"Come on, Ly." Harry said picking her up, "Let's go to the boy's dorms. You're sleeping with me tonight." Lyric nodded into his chest as he walked carrying her down the stairs and towards the Gryffindor common room. He put her down just outside of the portrait and she immediately grabbed Harry's waist to stay close to him. They walked through the portrait hole and Ron immediately confronted Harry.

"Harry can I talk to you?" Ron glanced at Lyric, "Alone." Lyric took the hint and started to head to the dorm.

"Lyric sit on the couch please." Harry said softly and she did as he asked pulling her legs up to her chest and hiding her face in her knees. "What is it, Ron?"

"Where were you?" Ron asked, "Gin said you asked her where Lyric was and then ran off… what's going on?"

"I can't tell you Ron." Harry said side glancing at Lyric.

"Why not?" Ron asked annoyed. "You never had a problem telling me your secrets before."

"That's just it Ron, I would tell you if it were my secret to tell." Harry snapped, "But it's not it's Lyric's and unlike me she doesn't share her secrets to anyone who asks." Ron looked stunned as Harry moved around Ron and helped Lyric off the couch and led her over to Ginny. "Hey Ginny can you do me a favor and go and get Lyric's pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow." Ginny nodded and went up the stairs to grab the stuff coming down only a few minutes later. She handed the clothes to Harry, who took them and then led Lyric up to the boy's dorms. He put her clothes for tomorrow on his bed, grabbed his pajamas and then led Lyric to the bathroom where he locked the door and helped Lyric sit down. He started to take off her shoes and socks. "We're going to take a shower and then go to bed, okay?" Lyric nodded silently as Harry helped her stand up. He kissed her cheek lightly brushing a tear that had started to fall off of her face. Then he unbuttoned her shirt gently taking it off her arms, and then her undid her skirt so it fell at her feet and she slowly stepped out of it. He helped her take off her underwear then he led her to a shower and undressed himself stepping into the shower with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he turned the shower on and he lifted her chin to kiss her softly on the lips. She let go of him and he started to wash himself noticing that Lyric just stood there staring off into space. So once he was done with himself he pulled her under the showerhead and started to help her wash herself. After they were done they dried off a little and pulled their pajamas on they grabbed their dirty clothes and walked to the bathroom door. Harry unlocked it and peeked out seeing that Seamus was changing into his pajamas. "Seamus." Harry said and Seamus looked at him. "I've got Lyric here and I need to get her to my bed, I can cover her eyes but I'll need you to take these." Harry said holding out the dirty clothes. Seamus nodded and walked over to take the dirty clothes and he put them in Harry's dirty hamper as Harry covered Lyric's eyes. He walked Lyric to his bed and closed the drapings behind her leaving him out with Seamus.

"Why is she here, Harry?" Seamus asked as he finished getting changed.

"She's having an internal battle and she just needs to be with me." Harry replied. "And since I can't sneak up to the girl's dorms…"

"But why did you shower together?" Seamus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We didn't do _that_ Seamus." Harry said slightly annoyed, "She just needs my help right now and really don't want to let her out of my sight." Seamus nodded knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of Harry. Harry opened the drapings and crawled into the bed with Lyric shutting the curtains behind him. Lyric immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

The next day Harry and Lyric were eating breakfast together when Dumbledore came up to them.

"Vendredi, vous et Harry ira à l'Amérique pour le week-end après votre Ancient Runes classe, et vous revenir juste avant le dîner du dimanche." _Friday you and Harry will go to America for the weekend after your Ancient Runes class, and you will return just before dinner on Sunday. _Dumbledore said before leaving Harry and Lyric staring at his back in shock.

"I didn't know Dumbledore spoke French." Harry whispered and Lyric nodded. Harry looked at her sadly she hadn't spoken since the Astronomy Tower. "Hey let's get out of this castle today." Harry said that seemed to perk her up a little, "I know a place that you may want to draw, that is if you want…" before he could continue Lyric planted a big kiss on his lips causing Ron to gag. Once they parted Lyric took a sausage from her plate and threw it at Ron's face hitting him on the nose. "I don't think she appreciated the gagging noises Ron." Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked at him curiously. Then he realized his mistake Lyric always spoke up for herself she usually never let Harry speak for her.

"Lyric, are you okay?" Ginny asked. "You seem awful quiet." Lyric looked down at her plate the sent an apologetic glance at her. She got up and walked out the hall, Harry got up to follow her but Ginny stopped him. "Harry, what happened yesterday that made her like this?" Harry bent down and whispered something in her ear, which made Ginny frown. Harry backed away and ran to catch up with Lyric.

* * *

As the week went by Lyric started talking again but only to Harry and Ginny, otherwise not a peep to anyone. As soon as Friday came Lyric found herself standing in Dumbledore's office getting ready to go.

"Now you will floo to the Broken Quill in City Hall Park." Lyric nodded as she mapped it out in her head. Lyric grabbed some floo powder in her hand and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Broken Quill." Lyric said loud and clear, disappearing in the green flames. Harry did the same and he met Lyric on the other side, who was looking around.

"It's really cold here." Harry said as they walked toward a street called Broadway from there we crossed the street where Broadway met Park Place. They continued down Broadway for a couple blocks and turned right at Versy Street. Harry saw to large buildings and asked Lyric about them.

"Oh that's the World Trade Center where Muggles from here do things with other Muggles all around the world." Harry nodded looking in awe as they walked on. Next they turned left on West Street and followed in along for another few blocks. They stopped at Liberty Street and turned right crossing West Street and headed towards a big warehouse. There was a large garage door and Harry stopped while Lyric kept walking until she walked right through the garage door. Harry ran through to follow her and once on the other side he noticed Lyric had stopped and waited. "Welcome to wizarding New York." Lyric said as she gestured to the wizarding city before them. It was huge! Like nothing Harry had ever seen, but he didn't have time to gawk because Lyric kept moving. She walked to the street and whistle as loud as she could. Soon a broomstick appeared in front of them. Harry looked at her confused he remembered she didn't like flying. "I trust you to drive." Lyric told him, he nodded smiling. "Just please no dives or very fast speeds." Harry started to pout, "No! Maybe sometime somewhere else but not here." Harry nodded and mounted the broom and Lyric mounted behind him.

"Where am I going?" Harry asked her over his shoulder.

"Rise so you can see over the buildings." Lyric said into his back. They rose so they could see over all the buildings and when they stopped Lyric uncovered her face for a moment to look around. "See that big house on the hill to your right." Harry looked over and saw a big log house on a hill with trees all around it.

"The one with the trees around it?" Harry asked and Lyric nodded into his back. "Are you afraid of heights?" Harry asked and Lyric hesitantly nodded into his back and Harry chuckle quietly as he flew towards their destination. Once they got there Harry dismounted and Lyric shock by his leave almost fell to the ground but Harry caught her first. "Sorry, I should've warned you." Lyric nodded and walked to the door with Harry right behind her. She took out a key from her pocket and used it to open the door. She walked in and her gaze immediately went to the staircase. Harry was looking around at the beautiful house when he heard her try and keep back a sob. He looked at the staircase and then wrapped his arms around her. "Is that where it happened?" Lyric nodded. "Come on let's go find some happy memories." Lyric nodded again and led him away from the staircase and through a hallway leading to several rooms only Lyric went straight for a wall. When she passed through Harry sighed in relief following her to the other side. She led him down some dark stairs to a door, which she opened and went through. What Harry saw was amazing in one third was a dance floor, another third there was a drawing station, then in the last third there was a recording studio.

"This is where my dad would write songs for me to dance to or for my mom to sing to." Lyric said pointing at the recording studio. "It's also where my mom would sing them." She turned to the dance floor, took off her shoes and socks and walked onto it. "This is where I would practice my dancing everyday." She slowly spinned with both feet on the floor. "And that is where I would sometimes draw, but it is where I've stored all my drawings." Harry walked to the drawing station as Lyric walked over to a trunk on the dance floor and pulled out her dancing shoes. He started to look at pictures that Lyric drew when he stopped at one… it was him. He was with her, and he actually remembered this moment. It was when Harry had finally asked her out and they were kissing in the corridor in front of the Gryffindor portrait. He knew what day it was because of the way the background was decorated and the way the portrait was covering her mouth with excitement.

"Lyric, look what I found." Harry said turning to Lyric, who just finished done a pirouette. She walked over to him and looked at the picture and she smiled.

"I was eight when I drew that." Harry's eyes widened.

"How long have you been drawing?" Harry asked.

"Since I could hold a crayon but I've been taking classes since I was three." Lyric said. "My mom always said I was a natural at drawing and dancing." Harry smiled and leaned into give her a kiss. She smiled back and went to the dance floor once again only this time she pointed her wand at a stereo and it started to play a soft melody. Harry watched as she danced gracefully to the melody that seemed to not only provide music, but gave it a story along with the moves of the dance. Harry was entranced by the way Lyric moved he always had been these days. Suddenly Lyric stopped and ran out the door of the room. Harry just stared at the door with curiosity, a couple minutes later Lyric reappeared. "Sorry I had a really bad need to pee." Harry nodded chuckling as Lyric sat down and started to take off her dancing shoes and put them back in the trunk. "Do you want me to show you the rest of the house?" Harry nodded. And she led him back up the stairs and through the wall.

Soon Lyric had shown him the entire house except for the kitchen where they were headed. She opened the kitchen door for him and followed him in.

"Well this is the kitchen." Lyric said, suddenly the pattering of little feet could be heard.

"MISS!" Yelled a squeaky voice. Something jumped at Lyric throwing her to the ground. Harry looked and saw a house elf hugging Lyric's middle.

"Hey Bonvie." Lyric said not even looking at the elf.

"Vie is so glad you is okay." Bonvie said. The house elf got up and Harry helped Lyric into a standing position.

"Bonvie this is Harry my boyfriend, Harry this is Bonvie the family house elf. She was my only friend too." Lyric said looking at the elf.

"It's very nice to meet you Bonvie." Harry said and Bonvie nodded in reply.

"Would Miss Lyric like food to be prepared?" Bonvie asked getting slightly excited.

"Yes that would be very kind of you." Lyric said to Bonvie, "is there anything specific you want Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Alright Bonvie surprise us." Bonvie nodded and vanished. "Well come on we mustn't get in her way." Lyric said leading Harry away from the kitchen and to the living room.

"Is this a manor?" Harry asked. Lyric looked at him confused for a second and then it dawned on her.

"Oh you mean Mansion." Harry shrugged. "Yes it is. It's a very old house passed down in my family from generation to generation. It's a pity it has to go to waste."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Can't you sell it?" Lyric shook her head.

"No there's a charm on it that keeps it in my family, and since there's only Auriane and I left… She hates this house, I love it, but my place is in England now." Harry nodded. Lyric yawned. "Damn it! Why is it that even when I get I good nights sleep I'm still exhausted… ARGH! AND NOW I HAVE TO PEE AGAIN!!" Lyric ran from her seat to the bathroom with Harry looking at the door with concern. Minutes later Lyric came back and sat down on Harry's lap instead of the chair she was previously occupying.

"Maybe when we get back you should go talk to Madame Pomfery." Lyric vigorously shook her head. "Why because she's in the hospital wing?" Lyric looked down, "If you want I could go with you."

"I'm not sick maybe it's just my body going through shock." Harry looked at her exasperated. "Alright how about if it doesn't get better in three weeks then I will go to her."

"Well, it's better then nothing." Harry said putting his face in the crook of her neck.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time to go back to England and Bonvie was crying up a storm.

"Bon you can always visit me now that you know where I am." Lyric said trying to calm the elf.

"Vie knows she'll just miss her friend." Lyric smiled at Bonvie and knelt down to give her a hug.

* * *

Once they were back at Hogwarts Lyric and Harry walked to dinner.

"Harry." Harry looked at Lyric, "You can tell them what happened." Harry nodded, "Just tell them not to confront me about it."

"Okay, Love." They walked to the table and sat down. Ginny immediately engaged Lyric in a conversation. "Hermione, Ron, after dinner I have something that I have to inform you." Hermione and Ron nodded.

After dinner Lyric was dragged up to the girl's dorms by Ginny. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione gather by the windowsill.

"Before I begun this is Lyric's secret you are not to tell anyone, Dumbledore already knows, do not confront her about it, and yes she told me I could tell you." Hermione and Ron nodded, Harry took a deep breath and began telling them about how Lyric almost committed suicide.

"That's way you were so stressed out and snappy that night." Harry nodded at Ron.

"And also why you wouldn't let her out of your sight." Harry nodded again at Hermione.

"Thanks for telling us Harry." Harry nodded once again then he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He looked down at the arms and knew immediately it was Lyric so he grab one of her hands and kissed it gently. He pulled her in front of him so he was behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi Lyric." Hermione said smiling. Lyric waved and then looked at Harry, who stood up straight and pulled her to an empty armchair and sat down pulling her into his lap.

About three weeks passed and Harry noticed Lyric was starting to get pale. So he waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, he was going to force her to go the hospital wing. When he heard her voice he saw that Ginny was literally dragging her along.

"No Ginny please, I'm perfectly fine." Lyric whined.

"Harry I need help she's been throwing up all week and she won't go to the hospital wing." Harry looked at Lyric.

"Three weeks are up, Ly." Lyric looked at Harry horrified and started shaking her head. So Harry went over to her and picked her carrying her out the portrait hole and to the hospital wing as Ginny followed. Lyric was struggling the entire way, and as they got to the door of the hospital wing Harry put Lyric down and looked at Ginny. "I have to go talk to Dumbledore, so would you mind staying with her and making sure she gets checked out." Ginny nodded and Harry gave Lyric's arm to her, "Be good, Ly" He said giving her a peck and walking down the corridor. Ginny dragged Lyric into the hospital wing tried to make her go further but she wouldn't.

"MADAME POMFERY!" Ginny shouted still trying to pull Lyric. Madame Pomfery came running and stopped to look at the site before her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"She's been overly tired even though she gets a good night sleep, she's been having to pee a lot, and now she's started puking and she won't come in here to get check up because she's afraid of hospitals." Ginny said trying to keep Lyric in the hospital.

"Lyric sit on that bed now!" Lyric stopped struggling and went to sit on the bed.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked in awe.

"She follows in her mother's footsteps." Madame Pomfery said and Lyric looked up at her. "Yes I knew your mother she went here until her sixth year. She and Mr. Potter's mother were best friends." Lyric's eyes widened. "Now I have an important question for you." Lyric nodded. "Are you sexually active?" Lyric's eyes widened even more.

"Oh my god!" Lyric covered her mouth. "I can't be, can I."

"I'll take that as a yes." Madame Pomfery said as she went to her back room and pulled out some potions. She handed one to Lyric, who drank it. "Now pull up your shirt." Lyric did as she was told, her stomach was pink. Madame Pomfery prodded her stomach and then looked at Lyric. "You are about two months pregnant." Lyric looked at Ginny who's mouth was open in shock. "I want you and the father of this baby here before lunch on Wednesday the 11th." Lyric nodded and stood up and walked silently with Ginny to the Great Hall. Lyric sat down next to Harry at the table and looked down at her plate.

"So what did she say?" Harry asked grabbing his pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"Je suis enceinte de deux mois, Harry." _I'm two months pregnant, Harry. _Harry spit out his drink in front of him, so it sprayed Ron in the face.

"Harry, what the hell?" Ron yelled. But Harry ignored him and immediately grabbed Lyric's arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall. "What's going on?"

"I'm sure they'll tell you when their ready." Ginny said annoyed at her brother. "God you really are a brown noser."

"What is that?" Ron asked

"It's what muggles, normally American muggles, call people who don't mind their own business." Hermione informed him.

Harry led Lyric up to the Gryffindor common room and up to his dorm where they sat on the bed and closed the curtain.

"Ly…" Lyric jumped into Harry's arms and cried.

"I'm too young to be a mother!" She cried in his shoulder, "I'm not even seventeen yet." Harry rocked her side to side slightly.

"It's alright, Ly." Harry said pulling away from her slightly so he could look at her face. "We can do this."

"We?" Lyric asked.

"Yes we. I'm not going to abandon you or our baby. I love too much to do that." Lyric smiled and Harry wiped her tears away.

"We have to go to see Madame Pomfery on the 11th before lunch." Harry nodded. "Oh and she told me something I know you'll want to hear."

"What's that?" Harry asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"My mom went here until her sixth year and then she moved to America with her family." Lyric said, "But while my mom was here she was best friends with your mom." Harry's eyes widened.

"So she knew my parents." Lyric nodded.

"And she kept diaries so we could you know read them and find out more about our parents." Harry nodded.

"Do you want to do that today?" Lyric nodded and she thought for a minute.

"BONVIE!" she yelled suddenly there was a pop and Bonvie appeared.

"Miss has been crying!" Bonvie said running into Lyric giving her a hug.

"Yeah I just heard some shocking new this morning that I didn't expect to hear." Bonvie looked at Lyric.

"Oh miss means the child." Bonvie said pointing at Lyric's stomach.

"Bon, you knew?" Bonvie nodded.

"From the moment Vie hugged miss Lyric she felt the baby." Lyric nodded looking at Harry.

"Well I summoned you to ask you if you could bring all of my mom's old diaries." Lyric said and Bonvie nodded and disappeared with a crack. "Ginny knows cause she was there when Madame Pomfery told me, but I know she won't tell anyone." Harry nodded and scooted them back so they were leaning on the headboard. Bonvie came back and gave them the books and went back to the Musette Mansion (or Manor). For the rest of the day they stayed in the boys dorm reading except when it was time for lunch, but then afterwards they went right back up to the boys dorm. Lyric dozed off on Harry's chest and Harry kept reading that is until Ron came upstairs and told him that it was time for dinner. Harry woke up Lyric and walked down the stairs to the common room where Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were waiting for them. "I'll tell Hermione you can tell Ron." she whispered in his ear. She walked up to Ginny and Hermione grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the common room.

"Where is she taking them?" Ron asked.

"She's just going to tell them the same thing I'm about to tell you." Ron waited patiently as Harry looked around the common room seeing that no one was there he continued. "Lyric's two months pregnant." Ron looked at Harry part of him was waiting for the 'Gotcha!' but it never came.

"God you're serious?" Harry nodded. "I would say congratulations but mate, you're screwed."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked frowning.

"I mean she's two months pregnant right so that means she'll be having it…" he did the math in his head. "at the end of August and then she will go off the Hogwarts for her last year… What's going to happen to the baby?"

"We'll figure that out." Harry said leading Ron out of the portrait hole. "Right now we have to work up the guts to tell the adults."

"Good luck." Ron said.

"Thanks." Once they caught up with the girls they all walked together to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

After a week Lyric and Harry got the bravery to write Mrs. Weasly a letter, basically saying.

_Auntie,_

_Harry and I find ourselves in a giant predicament. When we got to Hogwarts to begin the new year I found myself exhausted even though I had slept very well the previous night. I also found myself going to the bathroom more then usual and a bit more later in the month of February I found myself leaning over the toilet during the mornings just after waking. Finally after being dragged to the hospital wing by Harry and Ginny I went to see Madame Pomfery who said I was about two months pregnant. Harry is the Father and we frankly are scared out of our minds. We know we should've used protection now! But I didn't even know what the charm was because my parents never gave me 'the talk' cause I never had a boyfriend so they weren't worried. And Harry didn't know it either because his parents have been dead most of his life and the Dursleys could care less. So please save the 'we are disappointed in you' or the 'I thought you would have known better' speech trust me we already got them from Hermione, Ginny and Ron. All we want is for you to know and for you to help._

_ Lyric and Harry_

They sent the note to Mrs. Weasly with Hedwig before they went to Dumbledore to tell him. Once they got to Dumbledore's office he asked them to sit in the chairs.

"You don't have to say anything I already know." Dumbledore said. Harry and Lyric glanced at each other.

"Sir?" Lyric asked.

"Madame Pomfery told me and according to her math you conceived on Christmas Eve." Lyric put her head in her hands. "I won't judge you or anything, but we do need to figure out what we're going to do." Harry looked over at Lyric who still had her head in her hands.

"Well we did just send a letter to Mrs. Weasly informing her of this." Harry said reaching over to rub Lyric's back.

"Good Mrs. Weasly will be the best help with all her experience." Harry nodded and Lyric slowly lifted her head out of her hands. "Now I'm sure you to have stuff to do so I'll let you get to that." Dumbledore said standing and opening the door for them.

Later on in the day Lyric and Harry were sitting by the lake with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Everyone was silent thinking of anything that popped into their heads.

"Why me?" Lyric shouted startling everyone out of their thoughts, Lyric put her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Lyric lifted her head and looked at him.

"I mean first my sister is a complete asshole, then death eaters kill my parents and kidnap me, then I get tortured and raped, then I get set up by my sister and kidnapped again, then I'm almost killed, then I almost commit suicide, then I find out I am pregnant with your kid at age 16!" Lyric yelled standing up, "I think that I've been through enough." She whispered more to herself then to anyone. Walking over to the lake she sighed heavily blowing her hair out of her face. Arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

"You're only looking at the bad things. Sure the death eaters killed your parents and kidnapped you where they tortured you for information, but if they hadn't I probably would have never met you. And sure your sister betrayed you and you almost ended up dying but if you weren't then it would have taken us longer to realize that we love each other. I can't find anything for the suicide but for the pregnant thing well it was bound to happen anyway by the way we were going. Plus, you're carrying our child, a life we created together." While Harry was talking Lyric turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. By the end of his speech Lyric smiled slightly and went on her toes to kiss him gently.

The next day while Lyric and Harry were eating breakfast, the post came and Hedwig dropped a letter in front of them. They looked at each other before Lyric grabbed the letter and started to open it. She read it quietly as Harry read over her shoulder.

_Dear Lyric and Harry,_

_I can't say I'm not disappointed but I won't lecture you about it, though I can't say I'm surprised I figured you two were getting pretty close. Meet me this next Saturday at Three Broomsticks and we will discuss some things plus anything you need help with._

_ Love,_

_ Mum/ Auntie_

Harry and Lyric looked at each other once again before showing the letter to the other three. They all looked at each other wondering what 'somethings' were.


	10. YOU'RE PREGNANT!

Lyric woke on Wednesday morning feeling as if her stomach was a black hole, so she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. As she was emptying her stomach contents into the toilet she felt two hands pull back her hair. Once she was done she turned to see Ginny looking at her sympathetically.

"Thanks, Gin." Lyric said as she got up and went to a sink to brush her teeth.

"No problem." Ginny said following her to a sink and doing the same. "Are you going to Madame Pomfery today?"

"Yeah, during lunch…" Lyric said, "with Harry." Ginny nodded and followed Lyric back into the dorm to get dressed. When they had finished they made their way down the stairs and saw Harry standing by the staircase waiting for Lyric to come down. Harry pulled Lyric closer to him and greeted her with a light peck.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Hating morning sickness." Lyric replied, Harry hugged her to him and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry." Lyric sighed and leaned more into his embrace inhaling his scent.

"Broomstick and a hint of chocolate." Lyric mumbled into his chest causing Harry to pulled away slightly looking at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember when I had just arrived at the Burrow." Harry nodded still not seeing where this was going. "and I told you that you smelt good and you asked me what you smelt like and I couldn't remember."

"So I smell like broomsticks and chocolate?" Lyric nodded causing Harry to chuckle. "Alright well, let's go to breakfast then to classes and then we will go brave the nightmares that the hospital wing holds." Lyric pushed Harry away from her as he laughed.

"Don't mock me and my irrational fear!" She said firmly.

They went to have breakfast and then they went to classes. Once Lyric stepped out of Transfiguration she greeted Harry and they made their way up to the hospital wing.

"You going to be okay?" Harry asked as he noticed Lyric start to fidget.

"Yeah, I mean I know that there's nothing to be afraid of since hospitals are like the epitome of safeness, but I don't know, they scare me half to death." Lyric explained and Harry nodded, "If I wasn't afraid of hospitals I still would have probably been there when you went back to the Burrow for Christmas break."

"Well, I, for one, am happy you were there when I got back." Harry said causing Lyric to smile. "If you weren't then that would have been minus one incredibility hot snogging session."

"Snogging means making out, right?" Harry nodded. "Okay, I have to become familiar with all this British lingo." Harry started laughing as they approached the double doors to the hospital wing. "Oh boy." Harry looked over at Lyric and noticed she had stopped, so he reached over and grabbed her hand. Lyric looked at Harry and gave him a small smile and let him lead her into the wing.

"Madame Pomfery!" Harry called. Madame Pomfery walked out from her office to see who had called her.

"Lyric your pale!" She said rushing over to Lyric putting a hand on Lyric's forehead.

"It's because I'm really uncomfortable here." Madame Pomfery frowned. "You know my irrational fear…of hospitals." Harry squeezed her hand giving her some comfort.

"Oh well, then we'll make this fast then. Since you are under twenty your reproductive organs are still growing so you will need to take potions daily to increase your vitamin and mineral intake as well as your protein. You will also need to have at least sixteen glasses of water a day. And since your fear obviously causes you stress, which could be harmful to the baby, I will meet you in the great hall everyday before breakfast." Lyric nodded. "Now sit on the bed over there and will see how you're doing." Lyric nodded and Harry pulled her to the bed and sat down next to her. Lyric laid her head on Harry's shoulder, so he turned his head and kissed her forehead.

"You're doing very well." Harry whispered. Lyric lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm trying." She whispered back. Madame Pomfery reappeared carrying three potions and her wand. She handed the potions to Lyric, who gulped them down as fast as she could, and then ran her wand along Lyric's body.

"You're a lucky one." Lyric and Harry looked at her confused. "You won't start showing until at least your fifth month."

"When will the morning sickness go away?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere in her second trimester which is coming up soon." Madame Pomfery answered. "Okay you're fit and healthy so you can be on your way now." Lyric got up and started walking towards the doors not even waiting for Harry.

"Thank You!" Lyric yelled as she disappeared through the doors with Harry on her heels.

**

Finally Hogsmeade Saturday arrived where Harry and Lyric are meeting Mrs. Weasly at Three Broomsticks. So when they finished breakfast they walked down to Hogsmeade with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean, who was starting to hang around them more often. Then they split up, Ginny and Dean going to Honeydukes, Hermione and Ron going to Zonkos, and Lyric and Harry going to the Three Broomsticks. Once Lyric and Harry entered they spotted Mrs. Weasly sitting at a table with a mug of Pumpkin juice, so they walked up to her and sat in the two extra seats. Mrs. Weasly looked up at them and gave them a small smile.

"Would you dears like anything to drink?" She asked politely.

"Butterbeer for me." Harry replied.

"I'm covered." Lyric said holding up a large water bottle.

"So have you been to a check up with Madame…"

"Yes we went on Wednesday," Harry interrupted. "and Lyric is taking daily potions and drinking lots of water everyday, because apparently women under the age of twenty need a lot more nutrients then normal women who are pregnant."

"Well do you have any questions, Lyric?" Mrs. Weasly asked her.

"Where do I start? Um… what's going to happen next year when I go to school? How long will I be pregnant? Is it still possible to have sex?" Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Lyric, but she ignored him. "What do I need to expect while I'm pregnant?"

"Well, you really didn't get 'the talk' did you?" Lyric and Harry shook their heads. "firstly your pregnancy should last ten months though you may end up giving birth earlier cause your age. Next the issue with next year I think we should figure out over the summer. Yes it is possible to still have sex even though you shouldn't be having sex at school period. And finally you will expect mood swings, weird food cravings, mourning sickness, and your breasts will start leaking milk." Lyric looked over at Harry and grunted before falling into his lap. Harry looked down at her and stroked her hair trying to calm her. "Is she alright?"

"She's just scared, like me." Mrs. Weasly nodded. "What will happen if Voldemort finds out?" He whispered.

"Let's try and not think about that." Mrs. Weasly said quietly.

"YES please." Lyric said rising out of Harry's lap.

"Well, any more questions?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Yes I have one, Madame Pomfery said that I am lucky and won't show until the fifth month, what did she mean by that?" Lyric asked as she unscrewed her water bottle.

"She meant your stomach won't show your pregnancy until the fifth month so it will remain flat." Lyric nodded as she took at sip of her water. "Is that all of your questions?" Harry and Lyric looked at each other and then turn to Mrs. Weasly and nodded. "Okay then I must be on my way, but if you have any questions feel free to owl me." Mrs. Weasly rose out of her seat and bid them farewell as she exited the building.

"Harry, can we go to Honeydukes?" Lyric asked. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Is my scent making you want chocolate?" He asked chuckling.

"YES!!" Lyric shouted as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the building towards the candy store as he laughed.

**

Before they knew it the weekend had passed by and they were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for breakfast to appear on a lovely Monday morning. Dumbledore stood causing everyone to become silent, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Good morning students, I have an announcement to make on the fourth of April Hogwarts will be hosting a dance here in the Great Hall at seven to midnight there will be two extra Hogsmeade days on the twenty first and the twenty eighth. Thank you for listening and now you may eat." As he said these last words food appeared on the tables and the entire student body started to chatter about the dance.

"Lyric, I have an idea, how about you draw dress designs for Hermione, you and I." Ginny suggested and Hermione nodded and Lyric shrugged pulling out her sketchbook and turned to a new page.

"Ginny stand up and give me a slow 360." Lyric said, Ginny stood up and slowly turned in a circle as Lyric studied her body quickly. She immediately started drawing as Ginny sat down. Once breakfast had ended Lyric had finished Ginny's dress giving it to her and then walking with Harry to her class (Harry walked her to every class or meal). She and Ginny entered the room and sat in the middle of the room. The rest of the students filed in slowly talking about the dance, while Lyric started drawing in her sketchbook. Then Professor Binns floated in and everyone went silent but Lyric continued drawing.

"Miss Musette if you wish to doodle in my class then come up here please." Lyric rolled her eyes and stood up and walked to the front of the class. "You will now draw in the best way you can, which may not be very good, the founders of the school on that chalk board." He pointed to a chalkboard in the corner that rolled around. "You must be done by the last five minutes of class." Lyric nodded and walked over to the chalkboard but stopped and turned around.

"What position would you like them in professor?" Lyric asked.

"Good question, Class let's figure out what poses would be best for our founders."

"Ravenclaw could be reading a book." Called out a random student in the back.

"Slytherin could be talking to a snake." Called another.

"Gryffindor could be holding his sword in the guard position."

"Hufflepuff could be sitting down and smiling."

"Or they could all be just standing there with their symbols on them in some sort of way." Ginny said winking at Lyric, she knew Lyric loved symbols and that she had an amazing talent.

"Yes do what miss Weasly is suggesting, that is if you can." Professor Binns said looking at Lyric.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." Lyric said smiling at Professor Binns and winking back at Ginny. She walked to the chalkboard and started draw where no one could see.

Soon the class was coming to a close so Professor Binns wrapped up his lecture and turned to where Lyric was.

"Miss Musette, turn the board around so we can see your creation." Lyric did as he said and then there was a series of gasps coming from around the room. "It appears I have underestimated you, Miss Musette. Your not a doodler you're an artist." The class nodded in agreement. Then the bell rang causing the class to get up and go out the door. "Miss Musette, would it be all right if I gave you an extra assignment?" Lyric nodded. "then I would like you to re-create the night the Potter's were killed." Lyric looked wide-eyed at him. "I know you're a seer so it won't be that difficult I want it by our next class." Professor Binns floated through the wall and Lyric just stared at the spot he just vacated.

"Hey Love, what's wrong?" Harry asked coming up behind her as she stood there.

"He just asked me to re-created your parents death in a drawing." Lyric said softly.

"He what?" Harry yelled shocked. "Why?"

"Because he discovered that I am an artist and a seer." Lyric said looking at him to see his reaction, which was utter shock. " I can refuse…"

"No Ly, don't I'm actually curious myself, once I get over the shock that he asked you that." Lyric nodded. "Come on let's get you to your next class."

Soon they were all at lunch and Hermione and Ron came to the table. Hermione was going to sit down when…

"Wait Hermione do a 360 for me before you sit down." Lyric said and Hermione did just that. "What kind of dress would you like?"

"I would like something with an Indian and Spanish feel but not quite and maybe some see through fabric on the midriff."

"Do you want a high neck line low neck line? Do you want layers? Do you want the bottom of the dress to be even?" Lyric asked.

"High neck line, yes I would like layers, and maybe in the front the dress could come up a little bit so I don't trip." Lyric nodded and started drawing. Once she was done so was lunch but she quickly handed the drawing to Hermione. "Oh Merlin that's perfect." Lyric smile and put the drawing with hers and Ginny's in her bag and walked off with Harry and Ginny again.

**

On the 28th Lyric, Hermione and Ginny planned to go to a dress shop to see if they had anything like what Lyric drew.

"Harry she'll be fine we promise." Ginny said as she and Hermione pleaded with Harry to make him let Lyric go to the store without him.

"If something happens.." Harry started.

"We'll come and get you immediately." Hermione finished. Harry nodded and left with Ron occasionally looking back at the girls.

"Wow nice convincing." Lyric said. "Now come on we do have an appointment." The girls followed Lyric and entered the store. The store was filled with many different colors and designs.

"Lyric Musette?" A middle-aged women came to them asked and Lyric nodded. "I have your designs ready to try on." Hermione and Ginny looked at Lyric confused.

"Wait a minute I thought we were going to look for something similar." Hermione said.

"We were but then I thought what if I sent them in so they could make them real…" She gestured with her hands to continue her point. "Oh and Ginny I am paying for yours because Harry's paying for mine and it will give me something to give you for your birthday." Ginny nodded laughing softly. The girls one by one tried on their dress and had it tailored to fit them perfectly. And they bought them and met Harry, Ron and Dean at Three broomsticks.

"Love, you forgot your water bottle." Harry said handing her the large bottle of water.

"Oops." She said unscrewing the cap and gulping down half the bottle causing everyone to stare at her. "What? Trying on dresses can work up a thirst and hunger pains."

"What do you want?" Harry asked getting ready to get up.

"Sandwich with wheat bread and seaweed, grape jelly, and honey with ham and peanut butter please." Harry held in a gag as he nodded and went up to the counter.

"Dude that's gross." Ron said before Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well it's what I'm hungry for." She replied.

**

Soon it was the eve of the dance, or April 3rd, and Hermione and Lyric were walking in a empty corridor talking about the next day when suddenly they were surrounded by Slytherins.

"Well if it isn't the buck tooth brainiac mudblood and the unsightly seer." Sneered Malfoy.

"She's not buck tooth." Lyric said gesturing at Hermione.

"Well we can fix that." And with a wave of his wand Hermione's two front teeth started growing. Hermione screamed and tried to cover her growing teeth. Lyric acted fast by bring her leg back and kicking Malfoy strongly in the balls. As he fell over Lyric led Hermione quickly up to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs past Harry and Ron. Once they were up in the 6th year dorms Hermione started crying and Lyric mutter the counter spell for Hermione's teeth bring them back to normal.

"Come on Hermione don't let him get to you." Lyric said trying to cheer her friend up.

"But he's telling the truth I look ugly." Lyric sighed and then thought of something.

"You are not you are beautiful all you need is some finishing touches, and that's where I can help you." Hermione looked up at Lyric with a confused look. "Tomorrow morning after breakfast come up here and I will help you permanently get rid of your frizz and teach you how to apply the charm that gets rid of those imperfections."

"Do you apply the charm?" Lyric shook her head. "Then how do you know it works?"

"My ex sister uses it." Lyric replied. "And I don't see an imperfection on her face, do you?" Hermione shook her head. "Yep so why don't you go back down stairs and tell Harry I'll be down in a moment." Hermione nodded and exited the room walking down the stairs. She saw the boys and Ginny sitting around the fireplace. Harry turned to her and opened his mouth but Hermione beat him to it.

"Lyric said she'd be down in a minute." Hermione informed him causing Harry to nod as she joined Ron on the couch lean her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" Ron asked quietly.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Hermione asked causing Ron to shift so he could look in her eyes.

"I think you're beautiful." Ron said making Hermione smile at him. Suddenly Lyric plopped onto Harry's lap scaring him half to death.

"Bloody Hell, Lyric!" Harry shouted as Lyric fell off of Harry's chair laughing.

"You should have seen your face." Lyric said still laughing. Harry smiled and started tickling her causing her to laugh even more. "Stop Harry please!" Harry continued to tickle her but then Lyric jumped up and ran up stairs to the girl's dorms.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I probably tickled her to the point where she had to throw up. It's happened before." Harry supplied as Lyric reappeared from the staircase. "I'm sorry, Love." Harry said taking her hand and leading her to his lap.

"It's okay." Lyric said, "It actually wasn't your fault." Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "It wasn't! I smelt something my stomach didn't agree with." She turned on Harry's lap so she was straddling his legs and kissed his lips gently. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"So, are you guys excited for tomorrow getting all dressed up and dancing?" Ginny asked.

"Harry, Ron, are actually going to dance this year, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Harry doesn't have a choice." Lyric answered still looking at Harry but smiling slightly. "When you have a dancer as a girlfriend it's mandatory." Harry chuckled pulling Lyric closer to him.

"Ron, if I have to dance that means you do too." Harry told Ron, who rolled his eyes.

**

The next day after breakfast the girls went up to the 6th years room, and Lyric made Hermione sit down in a chair while she put gloves on her hands.

"Lyric, what are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm permanently de-frizzing Hermione's hair and then I'm going to teach her the glamour charm." she replied as she brought a cauldron over to Hermione and put it on the dresser behind her. Then she stuck her hand it the cauldron and brought out a bright blue goop and started putting it in her hair. "Now I've never tried this on anyone so I don't know if it will actually be permanent or just temporary but the ingredients I used should make it everlasting." Once she finished putting it into Hermione's hair she took off her gloves and moved in front of her to turn her chair. Hermione saw her hair covered in the goop and started to laugh. "Yes it's funny, but now I'm going to teach you the charm so be quiet." Hermione stopped laughing and listened. Lyric took her wand and waved it at Hermione's face saying. "Lapsus Abeo" Hermione saw a no blemishes or any of the annoying imperfections that she normally glimpsed on her face and she smiled a giant smile. "Now you need to wait two hours before you wash that out and then I will teach you about make up and styling your hair." Hermione nodded and waited patiently as Ginny and Lyric took their showers. Ginny came back out in a blue fluffy robe and Lyric came back out in spandex short shorts and a olive green bra.

"Okay Lyric, you are definitely teaching me how to get a body like that." Hermione said pointing at Lyric's body causing Lyric to look down a chuckle.

"Oh I agree, at least before you can barely move because of your pregnant stomach." Ginny said nodded.

"Guys to get this body…" Lyric started gesturing to herself, "You're going to have to work very hard everyday once a day." Ginny and Hermione nodded. "Alright then while your waiting Hermione, get up and do 30 slow demy plies to 16 counts, 8 counts down and 8 counts up." Hermione got up and put her feet in first position and start. "Tuck your butt in and don't just bend your knees act as if your thighs are being torn away from each other so your knees have to bend." Hermione nodded as she continued. "Keep your back straight up your kind of leaning." Hermione stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you show me what I'm doing and then what I have to be doing?" Lyric nodded and got into first position.

"This is what your doing." Lyric went down into a plie only sticking her butt out and leaning forward slightly with her legs just bending. "This is what you should be doing." Lyric went down again more slowly and keeping a straight line from her head to her heels.

"Oh okay." Hermione tried it again and Lyric nodded.

"Better." She said, "Now after your down with 30 of those go take a shower and wash the goop out completely."

"What about me?" Ginny asked.

"Do you really want to take another shower?" Ginny shook her head. "Thought so." Ginny went over to the vanity and started putting on her make up, as Hermione finished up and went to the bathroom and Lyric laid out the dresses.

Once Hermione came out of the bathroom Ginny had done her make up and had started getting into her dress and Lyric was sitting on the vanity counter looking in Hermione's direction.

"Come over here and I will teach you how to do your own make up." Lyric said and Hermione went over to her. Lyric jumped off the counter and turn towards the mirror. "Now I'm going to do it on my face first then your going to do it on yours." Hermione nodded and Lyric picked up a blush brush and brushed it in the blush and blew on the brush to get the excess powder off. She then swiped it on her cheekbones, top of her forehead, tip of her nose, and the base of her chin. Hermione watched and did the same with her own brush and blush. Lyric then picked up the eyeliner and applied it slowly and carefully. "The eye liners the hardest part cause it's so close to your eye." Lyric informed Hermione as she finished and Hermione started. She then picked up a eye shadow color palette and selected two different colors, a darker color and a light color. And put the brush into the lighter color applying it on the upper lid and then with the darker color she went up from her eye gland to the crease in the middle to the other side and back down to the eyelashes. She then used her finger to blend this all in. Hermione copied and then took the lipstick Lyric was giving her and applied it to her lips rubbing then together to get full coverage. "Let me just say wow." Lyric said smiling at Hermione, who was stunned herself.

"Why didn't I meet you earlier in my life?" Hermione asked causing Lyric to shrug.

"Now put on your dress and then I will do your hair." Lyric said and then looked at Ginny, who was curling her red hair with her wand. Lyric and Hermione both got into their dresses and fixed their undergarments. They then went to the mirror taking their wands out as they went. "Okay I'm going to do mine first and then I'll help you with yours." Hermione nodded and watched as Lyric started styling her hair. When she was finished she had cornrows reaching only half way back on her scalp like a headband. Then she looked over at Ginny who was sitting on the bed completely done with her hair curled and pulled to the right side of her head in a low ponytail. Lyric went over to Hermione sat her down and started working on her hair in a way that she could see in the mirror. Once she was done the final result was a braided bun off to the side with natural curls pinned around it looking slightly like a flower. The girls waited for a little bit for it to be the time they were meeting the boys downstairs.

The boys waited on the couches in the common room for their dates to arrive when they heard the clicks of heels coming down the stairs making them look up. Ginny was the first to be seen with a royal blue floor length dress that had a slit on the right side coming up to her upper thigh. With basically no back it had to straps crossing each other on her upper back with diamonds in designs on her lower back, on the straps, and on the neckline. Dean walked up to her and bowed causing Ginny to giggle and pull him back up and kiss him. Next was Lyric with an olive green, mermaid like floor length dress that clung loosely to her body until her knees where it became like a circle skirt the back is low and the fabric is bunched together she is also wearing a upper arm bracelet that is an aged copper color a continuous ring. Harry looked her up and down in a trance as Lyric walked to him and put her arms around him and he did the same. Then finally Hermione came down stunning them all in a royal blue tango like halter dress with a slit in the skirt showing another layer of a darker blue with Indian like patterns in white thread all over. The torso is basically see through except for the breast areas and the straps leading around the neck. Ron's jaw fell open and Hermione walked over to him and closed it with her finger.

"Merlin, are you girls trying to get another man?" Ron joked still looking awe struck at Hermione.

"Well none of us have to try very hard to do that." Lyric replied back causing Harry to raise his eyebrow at her.

"If it's so easy then why…" Harry started but Lyric saw where this was going so she grabbed his face a kissed him on his lips as passionately as she could at the moment.

"I love you that's why." She whispered once they had parted.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he just held her close.

"Okay enough cuddling we have a dance to go to." Ginny said pulling Lyric from Harry's grip and out the common room making everyone else follow. Harry caught up to Lyric and pulled her gently towards him wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Lyric looked up at him and smiled wrapping her arm around his waist. They walked through the doors leading to the Great Hall and saw a lot of people already dancing in the middle. Lyric immediately started pulling Harry towards the dance floor and he obliged, but slowly.

As the night went on Harry and Lyric migrated to a seat to rest. Little did they know they were being watched by an angry Slytherin, Auriane sat on the opposite side of the dance floor watching Harry and Lyric together. She notice that Harry's hands were protectively rubbing her stomach and Lyric's hand were on top of his and they were smiling at each other. A thought hit her and she hoped it wasn't true so she got up and walked over to them pulling Lyric off of Harry's lap and taking her a side.

"I know you're angry with me Lyric, but I have to ask you something." Lyric crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at her sister waiting for her to continue. "Are you pregnant?" Lyric uncrossed her arms and looked any where but her sister. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The entire hall went quiet and watched the two girls. "Sie sind wirklich ein Hure sind nicht Sie." _You really are a whore aren't you._ Lyric looked at her sister with anger in her eyes.

"Oh, ich bin die Hure? Sind Sie sicher? Ursache Ich bin nicht derjenige, der immer werfen sich auf zufällige Jungen jede zweite Woche! Ich habe nur schon einmal mit ein Junge." _Oh I'm the whore? Are you sure? Cause I'm not the one who's always throwing herself on random boy every other week! I've only ever been with one boy. _Lyric shouted back.

"Nun mindestens Ich weiß, dass die Schutzmaßnahmen ..." _Well at least I know the protective…_

"Ja, weil Mama und Papa gab mir nie die Rede, weil sie dachte, sie würden leben, um zu sehen, mein erster Freund." _Yeah because mom and dad never gave me the talk because they thought that they would live to see my first boyfriend._

"Nun ihrem Tod ist nicht meine Schuld ist es. Ich bin nicht der Seer."_ Well their death isn't my fault is it. I'm not the Seer. _Lyric looked at Auriane with the look of betrayal in her eyes for a moment and then pushed passed her walking quickly out of the hall. Harry got up and started to follow her but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Après qu'elle se calme vous deux besoin de venir à mon bureau, de préférence demain." _After she calms down you two need to come to my office, preferably tomorrow. _Harry nodded and then walked out of the hall with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dean following close behind.

"Harry, is Lyric really pregnant?" Dean asked as they walked to the common room and Harry nodded. "Is it from when she was kidnapped?"

"No it's mine." Harry answered distracted slightly.

"How do you know?" Harry stopped and looked at Dean.

"Madame Pomfery told us what day it was conceived and I know she was with no one else on Christmas Eve." Harry continued walking and the others followed.

"What do you think Auriane said to her?" Ginny asked and Harry shrugged. They walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. Ginny and Hermione immediately ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms to see if she was there. They came back down a minute later shaking their heads.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get the map." Harry ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms he opened the door and looked up at his bed when he heard a sniffle. Lyric was sitting on his bed arms wrapped around her legs and head on her knees with tears running down her cheeks. Harry rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug; she immediately started crying more and crawled into his lap. "Shh it's alright." Harry said trying to calm her down.

"It's my fault." She cried into his chest. "Their dead because of me."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"My parents are dead because of me." She cried pulling away from him slightly. "If I wasn't a seer…"

"Ly, if you weren't a seer then you wouldn't be who you are today. And if your parents weren't dead then we would have never met." Harry told her rubbing her arms. "It's not your fault it's Voldemort's he's the one that sent the death eaters after you." He pulled her against his chest and held her close. "It never was and never will be your fault." Lyric nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then the door opened and Harry looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Should I get Hermione or Ginny to get her pajamas?" Ron asked and Harry nodded causing Ron to exit the room and run back down stairs. Harry kissed her head and Lyric lifted her head and kissed his neck gently. A couple minutes later Ron came back and set Lyric's pajamas on Harry's bed.

"Thanks mate." Harry said and Ron nodded exiting the room closing the door behind him. "You okay, love?" Lyric nodded puling away from him wiping her tears off her face. "Come on." He lifted Lyric off his lap and helped her up getting both of their pjs and led her to the shower.

After they were done they both walked back into the dorm and laid down on Harry's bed under the covers. Soon it looked like Lyric was asleep and the door opened revealing Ron, Dean, and Seamus. They walked in quietly and started getting into their pajamas.

"So Harry, is she going to be okay?" Seamus asked and Harry nodded.

"What are you going to do next year when she's here and your not?" Dean asked

"You mean with the baby?" Harry asked and Dean nodded. "We don't know yet we're going to figure it out this summer."

"What does sex feel like?" Ron asked and Harry started laughing. "What?"

"It's just reminding me of when your sister asked Lyric the same thing." Harry replied.

"Ginny asked Lyric what it felt like?" Harry nodded. "Well, what did she say?"

"Well, she said when I touched or kissed her anywhere on her body, it felt like an electric shock of pleasure surging through out her entire body from that one spot. And that's pretty much what it felt like to me too." Harry replied.

"What about when you were actually having sex?" Dean asked.

"Well it's like the best thing you've ever felt times infinity." Harry replied.

"Si vous n'avez pas arrêter de parler de moi ou que je puis vous embarrasser devant tous ces garcons." _If you don't stop talking about that or me then I will embarrass you in front of all these boys. _Lyric mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"What did she say?" Seamus asked.

"We're not allowed to talk about sex or her anymore." Harry answered causing the boys to exchange mischievous looks.

"So, did you have fun dancing tonight?"

"Yeah Ron I did, you should try actually dancing at a dance." Harry replied making Ron roll his eyes.

"Yeah well at least you guys had someone to go with." Seamus said sitting down on his bed.

"What happened to that one girl you were going with?" Harry asked.

"She got asked by someone who she liked more." He replied. "You know sometimes I wish I had what you have with Lyric."

"Yeah well I didn't come right away." Harry replied not even noticing that Lyric had moved her hand under the blanket. "I mean we were friends and then we both got crushes on each other but were to afraid to tell the other so then…" Harry cut off his sentence as he felt Lyric's hand in his pants.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked Harry nodded and jerked his head towards Lyric who was smiling slightly with her eyes closed.

"You know what guys I'm kind of tired I'll talk to you tomorrow." Harry said as he pulled the drapings shut. They boys heard Lyric squeal and then it was silent, they looked at each other and started laughing.


	11. Brown Noser Strikes Again!

As the days went on Lyric found that where ever she went people would stare at her as she walked by and then when they thought she was out of ear shot they would start whispering about her. This brought Lyric's memory back to when she was back in New York when her sister was spreading false things about her around school and everyone would whisper and stare.

"That's it I've had it!" Lyric shout as she and Harry walked into the courtyard on a rainy Saturday afternoon. "This is too much like back in New York and I thought that was behind me."

"Unfortunately Ly, it's school people are going to talk and stare because it's juicy." Harry said. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you do the to things that calm you the most?"

"Harry, we're in a public area." Lyric said with a raised eyebrow.

"No not sex, I meant dancing and being in the rain." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I knew that." Harry shook his head as Lyric set down her stuff and took off her shoes. As she walked into the center of the courtyard Harry flicked his wand and the song that Lyric had danced to back at her house that her dad wrote came on causing Lyric to smile. Lyric danced bare foot in the rain to the song this time not stopping to go pee. Students who were walking by stopped to watch amazed at how easy Lyric made it look, yet Lyric, who was in her own little world, had no clue anyone but Harry was there. Harry looked around at the audience she had and saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny smiling and looking as if they were saying 'that's my girl'. He looked more and saw Auriane glaring narrowly at her sister and Draco staring with a blank expression. As the song finished Lyric came to a stop and the crowd of students that gathered scared her as they started clapping. Harry picked up her stuff, grabbed her hand and pulled her away so she could have some quiet.

**

The dancing helped a lot, that is until everyone in school continued to stare at and whisper about her only upping it up a notch.

"Okay Harry, the dancing in the rain only made it worse." Lyric told him as they walk in the hallways about two weeks later.

"Yeah I know because you've told me everyday since then." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Love, if you want I can relax you the other way later." Lyric smirked.

"Okay but I name the place." Harry looked at her confused. "Sorry I heard that line in a movie once and I've always wanted to say it."

"Name the place." Harry told her.

"Harry, I was kidding!"

"But I want to try it, it sounds thrilling." Harry said as Lyric stopped walking to look at him.

"You have to be the weirdest boyfriend I've ever had." Lyric said as he stopped and looked back at her, Harry laughed.

"Love, I'm the only boyfriend you've had."

"This is true." Lyric and Harry started walking again this time towards the Great Hall. Once they arrived they sat down with their friends and Lyric suddenly had a look on her face where you could picture a light bulb going on above her head. "In the prefect bathroom against the wall and in the bath tub and then again in the boy's bathroom shower." Harry started shaking with laughter as the others took on looks of confusion.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Brown noser!" Hermione hissed causing Lyric to tilt her head.

"Actually Hermione, I think knowing would torture him more then not knowing." Lyric said shocking Hermione and Ginny. "Don't you think so Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Surprisingly with that knowledge I still want to know." Ron said.

"Awwww you are so true to your newly acquired nickname." Ron rolled his eyes at Lyric. "Alright then." Lyric leaned across the table and whispered something in Ron's ear. When she was done he had an expression of disgust as she sat down.

"Avez-vous lui dire la vérité?" _Did you actually tell him the truth? _Harry asked Lyric quietly and Lyric shook her head. "Alors qu'est-ce que vous lui dire?" _Then what did you tell him?_

"Je lui ai dit que nous allions attraper Flich nu et prendre une photo et l'afficher dans les endroits que j'ai mentionné auparavant." _I told him that we were going to catch Flich naked and take a picture and post it in the places I mention before. _ Harry looked over at Lyric with a look of disgust. "J'ai prévenu qu'il lui serait plus le torturer puis de ne pas savoir." _I warned him it would torture him more then not knowing. _Harry started laughing. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and silence spread through out the great hall.

"I know it's been a while but I would now like to thank Head Boy and Head Girl for everything that they put into the dance." Dumbledore said causing everyone to clap while looking around trying to see if they could figure out who they were. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other as Dumbledore continued "And since we have not yet informed you who they are I have decided to tell you that those two are Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter." Lyric's eyes went wide and she then turned her head towards her boyfriend and the father of her unborn child to see him slightly cowering under her gaze. Dumbledore sat down and everyone continued talking.

"Harry mate, why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"That's a very good question Ron, why didn't you tell us?" Lyric asked now glaring at Harry. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked from Lyric to Harry.

"Wait, he didn't tell you something?" Ron asked.

"Apparently not." Lyric said still not taking her glare off of Harry who was avoiding her eyes at all costs.

"Lyric, don't get too mad at him I mean we were told not to tell anyone." Hermione said causing Lyric to look at Hermione for a moment.

"Did you tell him?" Lyric asked pointing at Ron, Hermione sent an apologetic glance at Harry and nodded. "Thought so." Lyric looked at Harry once again before getting up and stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, why didn't you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"Truthfully it slipped my mind with everything that happened." Harry replied getting his and Lyric's stuff, that she forgot, together. "I mean it's not like we did much." Harry got up and ran after Lyric as he walked down the corridor he pulled out his map and pointed his wand at it. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He scanned the map until he saw Lyric's dot walking up to the 7th floor and towards the Common Room. Her dot entered the common room and ran up to the girl's dorm. "Mischief managed." He said and folded the map up as the writing disappeared. He then ran up to the common room and walked through the portrait hole up to the girl's stairs. "LYRIC COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!"

"NO!" she yelled back.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR STUFF DOWN AT THE GREAT HALL."

"SO!" she replied.

"YOUR WATER BOTTLE…"

"THERE'S WATER UP HERE!"

"YOUR HOMEWORK…"

"IT'S NOT DUE TILL NEXT WEEK!"

"YOUR VERY LAST SKETCH BOOK." There was a silent pause and then he heard a door open and hurried footsteps running down the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Bonvie looking at him with exasperation. "Here are her things but will you wait just a second." Bonvie nodded grabbing the things from him Harry took her sketchbook out from the bag and went to the desk and flipped to and empty page and wrote something really fast. He stood from the desk once he was done and put the book back in the bag. "Make sure she reads that." Bonvie nodded and ran up the stairs. Harry rubbed his head and looked at the girl's stairs once more before heading up the boy's stairs.

Mean while up the girl's stairs Bonvie had re-entered the room and dropped the bag in front of Lyric's bed and got the sketchbook out of it and put it onto her bed right in front of her.

"Thanks Bonvie." Lyric said as she opened it up and was flipping to an empty page when she saw Harry's writing.

_Lyric,_

_I know you're mad at me in fact you have every right to be, but let me just say that I didn't tell you because I forgot I was even the head boy. I know you're probably thinking 'Yeah right how could you forget you're a head.' Well I'll tell you how when the girl you're in love with gets kidnapped for a month and then when you finally see her again she's the only thing you can think about for a while. Then when she tells you that she is carrying your child you can't help but not only think of her but how to protect her and the unborn child she is carrying. _

_Harry_

_Plus even though Hermione and I were the heads we didn't really do anything out of the ordinary. _

Lyric looked up to where Bonvie was a second ago and she realized that while she was reading Bonvie went back home knowing she wouldn't be needed anymore. Lyric closed her sketchbook, climbed out of bed and walked out of the room to the common room. She looked around not seeing Harry anywhere so she let a big sigh. Then something told her to go up the boy's stairs, so she did and opened the door and saw Harry lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Lyric walked over to him and crawled onto his bed and straddled his lap as his eyes opened.

"I can't believe you wrote in my sketchbook." Lyric said making Harry chuckle and pull her down next to him on the bed. "Did you really forget or did you just say that so I would forgive you?"

"I really did forget." Harry replied.

**

The next day Harry and Lyric were walking to the Quidditch pitch hand in hand with the rest of their group for Quidditch practice.

"Hey love, maybe today you can show us some dance moves instead of just drawing pictures while I have practice so you have something to do." Harry suggested.

"Harry, you do know that I only said that to you to cover up the fact that Ginny had asked me whether or not I had told you about my infatuation with you yet, right?" Lyric replied.

"So? What you said still makes sense." Harry said back. "I mean I know that your teach Ginny how to dance and her game is improving greatly."

"Thanks Harry!" Ginny said as she over heard him talking about her.

"How about next practice? So I can plan what would be best to teach for each player." Lyric asked and Harry nodded in reply. Lyric and Hermione walked up to the stands to watch the practice while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dean went to the locker rooms.

As they practiced Harry noticed that Dumbledore was now up in the stands talking to Lyric, who was looking a little shock and scared while having a hand on her now starting to show stomach, and Hermione, who just looked outright shocked. He decided to ask them what Dumbledore said later.

As soon as practice was over the team went into the locker room and changed. As soon as Harry walked out of the locker room he was tackled by Lyric who held on tightly.

"You alright, love?" Harry asked and Lyric shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Lyric said her voice muffled by Harry's body.

"Ok," Harry wrapped his arms around Lyric and kissed the top of her head.

**

Later on in the Common room Harry was sitting in a love seat by the fire with Lyric on his lap and Ginny was sitting on the couch staring at the fire. Hermione come the stairs to the girls dorms and sits next to Ginny on the couch.

"Lyric, How are you holding up?" Hermione asked. Harry looked confused.

 "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm Fine."  Lyric replied to Hermione's question.

"You know, something like this, it's understandable if you're upset." Hermione said causing Harry to be even more confused and Ginny to come out of her trance.

"It's probably a coincidence." Said Ginny as Ron walked through the portrait hole. 

"What's going on?"  Harry asked.

"Lyric didn't tell you?" Ginny asked, Harry looked at Lyric who bit her lip.

"Uh, no. " He said slightly annoyed.

"You know how Dumbledore has a very good intuition?" Lyric asked causing Harry to nod. "Well, Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort knows I am pregnant and wants to kill the baby." Harry immediately pulled Lyric closer to him and covered her stomach with his hands.

"That hasn't been established." Ron said trying to calm down everyone.

"Yeah, I got it covered here, Ron." Harry said still holding Lyric.

"Two hands are better than one, Harry."  Ron replied.

"Well, last time I looked I have two hands," Harry said holding up his hands before placing them back on Lyric's stomach."See? Thanks."  Lyric looked at the girls and rolled her eyes smiling slightly.

"Testosterone spill on aisle 4." Lyric said causing Ginny and Hermione to smirk behind their hands.

* * *

Review Please i like to hear feed back that is one reason why i post.


	12. Stressed Mess

The end of the year came faster then everyone thought especially for Harry who was now on his bed with Lyric who was helping him study for the NEWTS.

"How many breeds of Dragon are there and what are their names?" Lyric asked.

"Well there is the Antipodean Opaleye, the Chinese Fireball or the Liondragon, the Common Welsh Green, the Hebridean Black, the Hungarian Horntail, the Norwegian Ridgeback, the Peruvian Viportooth, the Romanian Longhorn, the Swedish Short-Snout, and the Ukrainian Ironbelly; so I guess that's ten breeds" Harry answered. "I wonder what will happen when Hermione finds out you stole her notes."

"I didn't steal them I burrowed them without her permission for a little while." Lyric countered. "And besides I need to create really challenging questions for you to answer and since I don't know this material yet what better way to study then Hermione's notes." Harry laughed.

"True."

"Oh by the way you were correct."

"Can we stop now? We've been doing this for four hours and your starting to repeat your questions." Harry pleaded. Lyric raised her eyebrow.

"Fine but don't complain to me when you fail and can't get a job to help support our…" Harry put his hand on her mouth.

"I won't fail we've been studying everyday for the past month for numerous hours so I know my material very well thanks to my lovely… most beautiful… smart… talented… Girlfriend." Harry said as he slowly got closer to Lyric and started kissing her neck.

"You know your sucking up is not going to get you anywhere, right?" She said as she tried to push him off of her. But Harry continued to kiss her neck slowing moving to her jaw. "Harry, I don't want to see a monkey get naked." Harry stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"It got you to stop, didn't it." Lyric said as she jumped out of his grip and ran out of the room. Harry smiled while shaking his head and got up to go after her.

**

Finally the week came where the 7th years had their NEWTS and the 5th years had their OWLS while the rest of the years had final exams. And with that Lyric and Harry found that their time together was either when they were sleeping or eating.

"I hate this!" Lyric said as she lay in Harry's bed one night.

"Hate what?" Harry asked as he got into the bed.

"I hate not having enough energy to do more then snuggle and say only a few words to you everyday." Harry pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry it's only for this week then you'll be back to your oh so loud and talkative self." Harry kissed the top of her head and soon they both drifted to sleep.

"_Well, well, well, lookie who I found." Came a voice from behind Lyric, who turned to see Bellatrix pointing her wand straight at her chest. "Where's your spawn?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to never find out." Lyric replied glaring at her._

"_We'll just see about that now won't we, Cruci-" Lyric flipped backwards using her foot to kick Bella's wand from out of her hand before she could finish the spell. _

"_Now I can show you how Muggles kick ass nowadays." Lyric said right before she gave Bella a powerful right hook._

"_Is that all you got?" Bella taunted._

"_No." Lyric kicked her leg up and Bella caught it and started to twist it but then Lyric used her other leg to jump up to kick her in the face causing Bella to let go of her leg and back up slightly._

_Harry and Voldemort spotted each other and pointed their wands toward one another, then Voldemort look to the side with his eyes and Harry followed his gaze to see Lyric and Bellatrix fighting muggle style. Harry turned back just in time to see Voldemort switch the angle of his wand so it was aimed at Lyric._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted._

"_NO! Lyric!"_

**

Harry woke to feel something wet and warm slowly trickling to where his leg was so he sat up and lifted the covers only to see a dark spot around Lyric's lower half. He grabbed his wand and held it over the spot.

"Lumos." He said and the tip of the wand lit up the area showing Harry something he did not want to see the dark spot was blood and lots of it. He quickly looked at Lyric's face seeing that her forehead was wet with sweat and her face showed she was in pain. Harry jumped out of the bed and ran over to Ron's bed. "Ron! Ron, wake up!"

"What?" Ron whined.

"I need help please Lyric's bleeding badly." At that Ron sat up and Harry went to pick Lyric up and Ron opened the door letting Harry pass.

"Harry…" Lyric said weakly.

"It's alright love I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Harry replied holding her closer to him.

"It hurts." She whispered.

"Do you think the baby is okay?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't kn-"

"What do you boys think your doing out of bed at this hour?" Professor McGonagall said from the shadows. She lit her wand and her eyes fell on Lyric. "What happened?

"I don't know we were asleep and I felt her blood so I woke up and saw her condition and decided to take her to the hospital wing." Harry snapped annoyed that Lyric's recovery would be delayed.

"Well that is a good idea I will walk with you so you aren't stopped again." She said calmly. As soon as they got to the hospital wing McGonagall called out "Poppy! Emergency!" Two seconds later Madame Pomfery came out and saw Lyric in Harry's arms and frowned looking like she was trying to assess the situation, then she saw the blood.

"Mr. Potter put her on that bed and take off her pants and knickers." She said frantically as she turned back to her office to get some supplies. Harry immediate started doing as she asked and Ron went to give Madame Pomfery a hand.

"Harry…" Lyric grabbed his shirt as he finished. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Ly, that's what we're going to find out and hopefully you and the baby will be fine." He replied pushing her damp hair out of her face.

"I had a vision about the battle an-" Lyric stopped talking and immediately grabbed her stomach and cried in pain.

"Harry, Madame Pomfery says to give her these and she'll be right here in a second." Ron handed him two potions and Harry whispered in her ear and she stopped screaming and nodded. He placed the first vial to her lips and tipped slightly to let the liquid slowly drain into her mouth and as soon as it was drained he did the same with the second. "She said that Lyric will become unconscious after the second potion." Harry nodded as he stroked her forehead and watched as she slowly closed her eyes once more.

"Alright now Mr. Weasley I thank you for your help you can now go get clean sheets and towels from the laundry room and then once you've returned dip the towels in the large cauldron in my office and then come tell me once that has been done." Ron nodded and went off to do the things she asked. "Mr. Potter, did she say anything while I was in there?"

"Yeah, she said she had a vision about the final battle and she was going to continue but the pain got too much for her to handed because she couldn't say anything more." Madame Pomfery nodded. "What's wrong?"

"At the moment I am unaware of that myself." She put her wand to the bump on Lyric's stomach and moved it around. "It seems that Lyric has been stressing too much and that causes trauma on the baby and for a girl of Lyric's age … well lets just say her body is telling her to stop or else."

"So both she and the baby will be fine?" Harry asked.

"Yes they both will be fine and Lyric is going to be excused of the rest of her tests and classes for the rest of term. The less stress on her the better."

"Madame Pomfery, I did what you said." Harry looked up and saw Ron behind Madame Pomfery.

"Thank Mr. Weasley." Madame Pomfery stood up fully "Mr. Potter could you lift her for a moment please and Mr. Weasley could kindly go get those towels." Harry lifted Lyric up and Madame Pomfery waved her wand at the sheets and they changed to clean and then Ron walked back with an armful of wet towels, which he gave to her. She laid them down on the bed a certain way "Okay you can now lay her down." Harry did and Madame Pomfery adjusted the towels so they were wrapped all around her pelvis. "Alright now we just cover her up and let her rest." Harry pulled the covers over Lyric's body and grabbed her hand as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Madame Pomfery, there is no way I am leaving her side." Harry said as he looked up at the school nurse.

"You are free to stay here until your test tomorrow, Mr. Weasley on the other hand must go back to bed."

"Why does he get to stay and I don't?" Ron asked.

"Because he's the father." She said sternly.

"Oh, well at least this reason makes sense sometimes teachers just make something up off the top of their heads to get rid of us." Ron mumbled and he started walking to the door. "See ya tomorrow Harry."

"Yeah." Harry said distractedly.

Harry woke the next morning with his head on Lyric's bed and his left hand holding her right. He sat up to find she was already awake and watching him silently.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Six, so you have a while." Lyric replied. "Harry, what happened last night?"

"Your body was telling you to slow down and relax or else the stress would cause you to lose Jr." Lyric blinked at him.

"You do realize we are never going to call any of our offspring that, right?"

"Yeah I realize that but it's not like we even know the gender to pick out names yet."

"Actually I already know the gender you don't because you didn't want to know until the birth." Lyric stated.

"Whatever, oh and by the way you've been excused from any school work or tests for the rest of term because the impact the stress obviously has on you and our soon to be named child."

"So then what am I going to do while you take your tests... knit?"

"If you truly want to, I see no harm in trying." Lyric's expression turned into a heavy glare. "You could draw things." Harry suggested.

"Like?"

"I don't know, what about the comic thing of my parents death? Have you drawn that already?" Lyric nodded. "Why didn't you show me?"

"After I saw I really didn't think you would want to."

"But I told you that I wanted to see it." Harry said slightly annoyed. "Stop trying-"

"I'm not, it's just you already know basically what happened. You and your parents having a really good time your mom puts you to bed comes back down stairs starts to get a little frisky with your dad the they hear the gate open your dad looks out the window sees Voldemort and tells your mom to run and protect you. So she goes up stairs to get you then as she closes your bedroom door the front door bursts open and Voldemort and your dad duel. Voldemort wins and continues up the stairs and your mom panics while trying to get you to stay quiet when he bursts through the bedroom door and tells your mom she can go free as long as she hands you over but she refuses so he kills her and tries to kill you but ends up basically destroying himself to the brink of death." Lyric paused for a moment to let Harry take in what she just said. "Happy? Now you know the plot line."

"Thanks."

"Your lucky you don't remember." Lyric looked down at her hands.

"I remember Sirius's death like it was yesterday."

"Yes but Harry that was Sirius not your mom or your dad… it's not the same thing."

"Well he was the closest…"

"Yeah the closest but not the real thing." Lyric sighed. "Even if you never knew them no one can replace them in your heart their like your soul mate or true love, there's only one and when their gone nothing can fill that specific hole or place in your life."

"Now I know that's not true." Lyric looked up at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Lyric asked.

"I know that something overflows my hole."

"Oh really, what's that?"

"You and our love for each other."

"Sucking up is not going to work." Lyric said firmly.

"What would I be sucking up for?" Harry asked innocently batting his eyelashes.

"Not until after I have this baby." Lyric said. "Then we can how did you put it that night?… oh yes ' unclothed and shagging like rabbits' all you and I want."

* * *

Review please :-)


	13. Time

"Madame Pomfery, are the restraints really necessary? I just want to get out of here." Lyric cried from her bed in the hospital wing it had been a week and a half since her body told her to slow down and she had been release but then her visions started to really stress her out so she has been put on bed rest whether she liked it or not.

"Yes they are necessary. Lyric you are on bed rest that means you stay in bed and are by no means allowed out." Madame Pomfery said as she walked back to her office.

"But I really don't like it in here." Lyric had developed a slight sweat as she thought about how she was trapped in the hospital wing.

"I don't understand how you developed this fear of yours Lyric I mean hospital are a place where people are healed and life in given." Madame Pomfery said from her office.

"An accident happened when I was little that I never really recovered from in a hospital so I guess my fear of that happening again is why I fear hospitals." Lyric explained.

"Well then you're just going to have to get over it because you're not leaving that bed." Madame Pomfery said sternly.

"What if I had a Wheelchair?"

"No."

"But I'd be sitting down."

"No!"

"What if-"

"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Fine." Lyric pouted. After a couple of minutes Harry walked in. "Harry sauve-moi!" _Harry save me!_

"De quoi?"_ From what?_

"Cette chambre et que l'infirmière." _This room and that nurse._ Harry started laughing. "Arrêtez de rire, au moins vous ne faites pas dans les restrictions." _Stop laughing at least your not in restraints._

"Lyric, l'amour, c'est ce que vous obtenez pour avoir tenté de s'échapper." _Lyric, love that's what you get for trying to escape._ Harry said as he sat down next to her bed.

"Bien à vous, si vous avez été très mal à l'aise ici." _Well you would to if you were extremely uncomfortable here._

"Il suffit de penser Ly, demain, nous allons revenir à la Burrow." _Just think Ly, tomorrow we're going back to the Burrow._

"Oh ouais c'est passionnant, je vais être à la Burrow sur le repos au lit jusqu'au mois d'août. Yippee!" _Oh yeah that is exciting I'll be at the Burrow on bed rest until august. Yippee! _Lyric said with fake enthusiasm.

"Peut-être que nous pouvons vous faufiler hors du lit chaque fois un moment et vous pouvez donc faire une pause." _Maybe we can sneak you out of bed every once and a while so you can have a break._

"Peut-on faire une pause maintenant?" _Can I have a break now? _Harry looked at Madame Pomfery's office and then back at Lyric.

"I'll be right back." Harry walked to Madame Pomfery's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came her voice, so Harry opened the door and saw her filling out some forms. She looked up and saw Harry. "No she cannot."

"Just hear me out for one second." Harry said and Madame Pomfery looked at him to continue. "Being in the hospital is stressing her out and not being with her friends is making her frustrated and being stuck in that bed in any bed is making her lose her strength and her sanity." Madame Pomfery sighed.

"I see your point." She rubbed her face with her hand and thought for a minute. "Alright if she doesn't spend too much time on her feet and when she is sitting make sure she is in a laid back position don't let her bend over or pick anything up and if she has any visions that stress her out make her unstressed and quickly if it doesn't work then she has to come back here or to St. Mungo's." Harry nodded and turned to go back to Lyric. "And Mr. Potter, because you are interfering with her treatment even if it is for the best your punishment is… it's a boy." Harry stood there for a minute and the walked out of her office. "That boy gets more like his father everyday." She said to herself with a smile on her face.

**

_~ A month and a half later (Beginning of August)~_

"Harry, I don't want to be pregnant anymore." Lyric whined to Harry. "Why can't you be like the sea horse and be pregnant for me?" Ron started laughing but stopped when Harry glared at him. They were all lounging outside of the burrow on the grass. Ginny and Dean were leaning on a fence, Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap on the tree swing and Lyric had her head in Harry's lap, who was leaning against the tree.

"Because we're humans and that is not humanly possible but if it were then you know I would take your place." Harry answered seeing that Ron was having a hard time not laughing. "Ron, would you like to take her place?" Ron shook his head vigorously. "Then why are you laughing? She's been through a lot of shit so give her a break."

"Sorry." Ron said.

"Harry can you help me up? I have to pee." Lyric asked and Harry nodded. Lyric sat up slowly with Harry's help and Harry stood up and help Lyric do the same and they walked to the house. They made it inside the house and through the kitchen when Lyric froze.

"Ly, what's wrong?" Harry asked then Lyric looked down and Harry followed her gaze, there was a puddle of liquid on the floor by her feet. Harry's eyes widen and he looked back up at Lyric in time to see her wincing. "Ly?"

"It hurts really bad… Harry, I think it's time." Lyric said as she leaned into Harry so she wouldn't fall. Harry held onto her with one arm and tried to cover her ears with the other.

"MRS. WEASLEY!" Harry shouted.

"Harry what have I told you about calling me mu-" Mrs. Weasley stopped talking as she came through the door and saw Lyric clutching to Harry, then she saw the puddle. "ARTHUR, IT'S TIME!" Mr. Weasley came running and saw Lyric then turned and ran upstairs. "Harry get her to St. Mungo's through floo I'll get everything else." Harry nodded and gently picked Lyric up and went to the chimney.

"St. Mungo's." Harry said calmly even though he was nervous as hell. Once he got there he looked around and saw their healer. "Tabitha!" Tabitha looked over at Harry and saw Lyric wincing in pain in his arms.

"Is it time already?" She asked and Harry nodded. "Well that's really early I hadn't expected you until the 21st and it's only the 6th." She mumbled to herself as she quickly got a wheelchair and gestured for Harry to put her in. "Alright Harry follow me." Tabitha pushed Lyric, who wouldn't let go of Harry's hand, to a delivery room. "Now I'm sure you wouldn't mind putting her on that bed." Harry shook his head as he lifted her onto the bed. "Now I'm going to check your dilation really fast to see where you're at." Tabitha quickly took Lyric's knickers off, put on some gloves and check her dilation. "Ok so you're at about six cm and we have to wait until ten so you have a little while I'll be back in a half an hour to see where you're at." Tabitha disposed of the gloves and started to leave but then she stopped and turned. "You will still be having very painful contractions just so you know." And with that she left the room.

"That was kind of her to inform me that I will still be experiencing vast amounts of pain." Lyric said causing Harry to look over at her to see if she was being sarcastic, she wasn't.

'Must be the hormones.' Harry thought.

"I call naming this one!" Lyric shouted while raising her hand.

"Okay, what are you naming him?" Harry asked causing Lyric to raise her eyebrow.

"How did you know it was a him? And I'm not telling it's a surprise."

"Madame Pomfery told me as punishment for talking you out of the hospital wing." Harry told her.

"Nice, I like her style." Harry rolled his eyes at her.

_~Half an hour later~_

"Kill me please!"

"No."

"The crucio wasn't even this painful, please." Lyric pleaded.

"I don't care Lyric I'm not killing the woman I love!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"No." Harry sat in the chair next to the bed holding Lyric's hand as she lay in the bed sweating for the pain that the contractions caused. "But I'll take the cherry."

"Sure you will, but to get it you're going to have to kill me."

"I can live without." Lyric scoffed and Tabitha walked into the room unnoticed by Lyric.

"Please Harry put me out of my misery."

"Well I don't know if he'd have the heart to do it but I can see if the baby is ready to make his grand entrance or not." Tabitha said causing Lyric to nod vigorously. "Alright let's see here." Tabitha put some gloves on and checked once more. "Ok you are ready I'll just be right back to grab a nurse." Tabitha ran out of the room and into the hallway for a brief second then return with the same nurse that treated Lyric the first time she was at St. Mungo's.

"Oh it's the American girl who left without a wheelchair." The nurse said.

"The names Lyric, nice to meet you NOW COULD YOU GET THE BABY OUT OF ME BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WILL GREATLY REGRET!" Harry jumped when Lyric's tone changed; she sounded so angry and yet very scared.

"Can I get behind her? I think that might help calm her down." Harry asked and Tabitha nodded. So Harry helped Lyric sit up a little and climbed behind her grabbing both of her hands. Lyric sighed and leaned back against Harry relaxing slightly she was glad he could read her like an open book.

"Alright Lyric, time to start pushing."

**

"NOW COULD YOU GET THE BABY OUT OF ME BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WILL GREATLY REGRET!"

"Wow she does not sound happy." Ron said out in the waiting room.

"Ron think how big a women's vagina is." Ginny said and Ron nodded. "Now push a baby through that." Ron winced. "Yeah I thought so."

"The poor girl goes through the worse torture anyone could imagine twice and then gets pregnant and has to have a baby all before age seventeen… karma must not like her." Tonks thought out loud.

"It's because she's a seer no one really likes seers that's why she doesn't like people knowing." Hermione said.

"Well being a seer is partially it I mean it was because she's a seer that Voldemort killed her parents and tortured her but the whole baby thing I think that her parents should have at least told her about the charm just in case." Lupin rambled. "I mean if I remember correctly her mother knew it quite well with Sirius."

"Wait, how did her mother and Sirius hook up? I thought that she was American." Ron asked.

"No her mother was from here and went to Hogwarts until her seventh year when her father, who was in the muggle army, got transfer to New York." Lupin replied.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room winced as they heard Lyric scream.

"How long were Sirius and her mother together?" Ginny asked.

"Since our fourth year, let's just say if she hadn't of moved then I bet you anything that she and Sirius would have married and James and Lily would still be here today."

"Why do you say that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because Shea and Lily were the brains of the Marauders with both of them together they convince both James and Sirius what the smart thing to do was. Without Shea there James and Sirius decide it was a good idea to put their lives in the hands of Peter Pettigrew, who grew away from us over time, because they thought that Sirius was the obvious one." Lupin said. Everyone was silent for the rest of the time because they were all caught up in their thoughts.

**

"You did it love." Harry said quietly in her ear.

"She most certainly did, now here is your lovely baby boy." Lyric smiled as they put the baby on her stomach and started rubbing his back. "What are you going to name this handsome cutie?" Harry looked at Lyric.

"James Sirius Potter." Lyric told the nurse while looking into Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes widened and he gave Lyric a quick peck.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Now I just need to clean him up and then you can show him to your friends." The Nurse picked up James and walked out of the room.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ly" Harry kissed her again this time with a little more passion.

"Harry, can you bring James to the waiting room to show them, I have a feeling if we let them come in here I'll never get any rest." Harry nodded and got out from behind her just in time for the nurse to come in and hand him the baby. Harry carefully took James out to the waiting room.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my son... James Sirius Potter ." Harry said as everyone looked at him.


	14. Miss You

"Finally I'm out of that stupid hospital." Lyric said as she walked into the Burrow holding James so his head was peering over his shoulder. Harry followed close behind making funny faces at James causing him to laugh. "What are you doing?" Lyric asked Harry as she turned around to see what James was laughing at.

"I'm entertaining our child." Harry informed her as he took James out of her grip while she yawned. "I think we should put mommy to bed, what do you think James?" James let out a happy squeal. "Majority rules." Harry said as he led Lyric upstairs into their bedroom and put James in a crib beside the bed making sure he fell asleep. Harry turned and saw Lyric smiling at him so he wrapped his arms around her and fell backwards into bed causing Lyric to giggle tiredly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lyric put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Harry looked up at the ceiling petting her hair gently as she fell asleep. A little while later there was a soft knock on the door. Harry got up slowly trying not to wake Lyric up and walked to the door.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said as he opened the door. "Is Lyric asleep?" Harry nodded as he took in Ginny's appearance. Her make up was running down her cheeks and her eyes were blood shot.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I just really need to speak to Lyric." Harry nodded and went over to Lyric gently rubbing her back.

"Ly… Ly… Ginny needs to talk to you." Lyric's eye fluttered open and she rolled on to her back.

"What?" Lyric asked tiredly.

"I really need to talk to my best friend right now." Lyric sat straight up when she heard Ginny's voice and saw the tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Lyric said opening her arms for Ginny come into, which caused Ginny to let the tears she had been holding back go as she crawled into Lyric's embrace.

"He's gone." Ginny cried holding a parchment up in her hand. Harry took the parchment and read it quietly.

"Dean has been captured." Harry said as he finished.

"Why would Dean be captured?" Lyric asked. Harry held up the note so she could see it.

"Because Dean has seen James and knows our whereabouts; Voldemort wants James dead." Lyric and Harry exchanged looks before looking at the crib, which held a fast asleep baby.

**

"Harry, what are we going to do when I go back to Hogwarts next week?" Lyric asked as she stretched out preparing to dance by the orchard in the Weasley's yard.

"I don't know." Harry said as he and James sat watching her. "But I do know that James is too young to be away from his mother."

"Okay well then I guess it's obvious that James is coming with me but where will he sleep."

"You can stay with me since I'm now head girl and their deciding to have the heads reside in the head's dorms this year." Ginny said as she took off her shoes to join Lyric.

"Would I be allowed to?" Lyric asked as she went onto her hands into a handstand spreading her legs into a man split. **(Where legs are on the sides not in front and back) **

"We could ask Dumbledore."

"Alright now that we have that figured out," Lyric lowered herself and crawled over to Harry sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. "When will James and I get to see you?"

"Maybe I could visit every weekend." Harry thought as he rubbed Lyric's back. "But I'm not sure, I'll never know if their going to make us go to the academy on weekends as well."

"Oh, I forgot you start Auror training on the 2nd." Lyric said sadly as she got up but Harry grabbed her hand causing her to look at him.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out cause there is no way I can spend…"

"A vast amount of time away from me without getting depressed, yeah I remember." Lyric said smiling as she went back to dancing. "It feels so good to dance again." Lyric said as did a triple pirouette.

"Hey you never did show me any kind of flip besides a back walk over." Harry said causing Lyric to look at him and smile. She started to walk away from the area causing Ginny to stop what she was doing and watch her. Then Lyric turned back around and started running towards them doing a backhand spring with a body twist in the air landing in the regular splits. "Nice."

"I didn't know you could do flips." Ginny said with an amazed expression on her face, causing Lyric to smile and shrug. James smiled widely at his mother with a squeal holding his arms out to her.

"Lyric, James wants mummy." Harry said. Lyric looked at James and got up and walked over to him and Harry picking him up out of Harry's arms.

"What's up boo-boo?" Lyric asked as she rested James on her shoulder, James snuggled against her shutting his eyes.

"I think it's nap time." Harry said getting up and walking towards Lyric. James shook his head and then replaced it on Lyrics shoulder.

"I think he just wanted his mommy." Ginny said still stretching out.

"Well it's actually feeding time so I'll be right back." Lyric said walking back to the house with James.

"I'm never right." Harry said.

"Hey, your new at this so don't worry about it." Ginny said. "I think your doing a great job."

"Thanks Ginny, but it's like Lyric already-"

"Yeah because she's a fast learner and do remember that she feeds him from her breast." Ginny interrupted. "You'll get it, it just takes time." Harry nodded and looked towards the house where Lyric was.

"I want to ask her to marry me."

"Good… are you telling me his for a reason?" Ginny asked.

"How should I do it?"

"I can't tell you that." Ginny said. "I can give you some ideas that you can expand off of but I can't and shouldn't tell you want to do."

"Then give me an idea."

"Well you could…"

**

"I don't want to leave." Lyric said as she held on to Harry at the platform. Ginny was looking on, while holding James, who was starting to become fussy.

"Believe me love, I don't want you to leave either." Harry said, as he put his head in the crook of her neck. "But you need to finish school."

"No I don't I could be and artist for the ministry or I could perform..." Harry pulled away, and raised his eyebrow.

"Not a chance." Harry said, cutting her off. "You are not making your hobbies a career."

"But..."

"Love relax, I'll see you every weekend like we planned." Harry leaned in, and gave her a chaste, passionate, kiss. "Now you should get on the train." He let go of Lyric, and took James out of Ginny's arms. "Hey buddy, I'll see you next week… Be good to your mum." He kissed James's forehead, and handed him to Lyric, giving her one last kiss before she, James and Ginny, disappeared on to the train.

"They'll be fine, Harry." Ron said, quietly.

"Yeah I know but I can't help but think about the last time she was away from me for more then a day." Harry said as he waved goodbye to Lyric and James, who were at an open window waving vigorously.

**

"Ric, are you coming?" Ginny asked, after the welcoming feast, when everyone was headed to the dorms.

"Yeah, I just need to ask Dumbledore something really fast." Ginny nodded, and waited at the door, holding James, while Lyric went up to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I have two questions." Dumbledore looked at Lyric for a moment before letting her continue. " First I was wondering if there was a way that I could progress through the year faster then normal."

"May I ask why you are curious?" Lyric nodded.

"It's because of James I really don't want him to spend a lot of time away from Harry or I… I know what it's like not to have my parents, so does Harry and we don't want our son to know that pain." Lyric said before adding. "I also have a selfish reason of not wanting to be away from Harry for very long."

"Good reasons… I'll talk to your teachers and see if they can come up with anything and if they can then they will inform you within the class."

"Okay and the second one is where will James be while I'm in class."

"Good question, I'm sure I could speak to Madame Pomfery and see if she'll watch him. Now I believe that your son and best friend are waiting for you to go up to the head dorms with them and I shall not keep you from your rest any longer."

"Thank you, Professor." Lyric said as she turned and walked towards Ginny, who handed James over to her as soon as she got near.

"Tired of holding him already?" Lyric asked.

"No, I just don't like holding him when he gets fussy and only his mother's or father's touch can calm him down." Ginny replied.

"Were you misbehaving for your auntie, James?" Lyric asked James, who cuddled into her shoulder.

"Auntie? I'm not related to you or Harry in that way."

"Not technically, but Gin you've been my sister ever since you wanted to learn a new language with me." Lyric said, causing Ginny to smile, as they walked to the Heads dorms for the night.

**

Days went by and Lyric had gotten permission from her teachers to turn all assignments early so she could start on the next one early as well. And every weekend Harry came and stayed at Hogsmeade to spend as much time with Lyric and James as he could with his training. Soon it was mid November and Lyric was walking to the entrance hall from the hospital wing where she gave James to Madame Pomfery for the night. Lyric smiled as she remembered what she had told James.

"_Don't worry sweetie, mommy will be back in the morning." Lyric said as she put James in Madame Pomfery's arms and he got fussy. "Mommy and daddy just need some alone time." She kissed his forehead, thanked Madame Pomfery and left._

She was walking by some windows when something outside caught her eye. She squinted so she could see better…hooded figures… she saw a lot of hooded figures coming towards the castle.

"Death Eaters." She mumbled under her breath just before she sprinted to the second floor corridor where Dumbledore's office was.


	15. Believe in Love

Lyric barged into Dumbledore's office, causing six pairs of eyes to look at her.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but there is something very important I need to inform you." Lyric said, out of breath.

"Surely he can't be bothered with your issues Ms. Musette." Said one of the people in the room, she didn't know.

"If you consider probably hundreds of what look to be death eaters coming towards the castle one of my issues then okay I'll just leave then." Lyric turned to leave.

"Lyric!" Dumbledore called, causing her to stop.

"I saw them outside from a window when I was on my way to the entrance hall." She replied, to his unanswered question.

"Harry? James?"

"I don't know about Harry but James is under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfery." Dumbledore nodded, and Lyric continued out the door. As she ran down the hallway, she was pulled into the tapestry, and she was about to scream, when she saw it was just Harry.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Lyric said, as she hugged his middle.

"Sorry love," he said, as he hugged her back. "Where's James?"

"With Madame Pomfery."

"Good, I feel better knowing you both are safe." Lyric looked down at his chest, when he said that, she never finished telling him her vision, and quite frankly she didn't want to. "I don't know how to do it, Ly."

"Do what?"

"Kill him."

"Oh," Lyric thought for a moment, when she remembered something her mom used to sing to her. "My mom use to sing me a song as a lullaby." Harry gave her a confused look. "Excuse the bad singing." She cleared her throat, and started to sing very softly, so only Harry could hear. "There was a boy... A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far over land and sea, a little shy and sad of eye but very wise was he. And then one day, one magic day he passed my way. And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me, 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.'"

"First of all, you shouldn't criticize yourself, you have a beautiful voice." Lyric rolled her eyes at this. "Second thanks, that actually helped… not that you couldn't supply the information but the fact that I got what you meant, I mean…"

"I got it Harry." She said with laughter in her voice.

"Students, there are Death Eaters either in or approaching the castle! Do whatever you wish, if that means fight them or run to safety, just make sure you have your wits about you." Came Dumbledore's voice, which echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts. Soon after that, an explosion came from the entrance hall. Lyric and Harry looked at each other, knowing that death eaters had entered the castle, and they knew what came next.

"Harry, if you get yourself killed I'll kill you." Harry chuckled slightly.

"But love if I die then I'll already be dead."

"Then I'll find a spell that will resurrect you then I'll kill you." Harry just looked at her, so Lyric grabbed his head, and pulled it towards her, so their lips met in a searing, passionate, kiss. Once they broke apart they hugged once more.

"Please be careful." Harry said, as they let go of each other.

"I will." Harry nodded and left the tapestry. Lyric took a deep breath, and left as well, she looked around, and heard noises of fighting, so she followed them to the entrance hall. Where she was stopped, by a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, lookie who I found." Came a voice from behind Lyric, who turned, to see Bellatrix, pointing her wand straight at her chest. "Where's your spawn?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Lyric replied, glaring at her.

"We'll just see about that now won't we, Cruci-" Lyric flipped backwards, using her foot to kick Bellatrix's wand from out of her hand, before she could finish the spell.

"Now I can show you how Muggles kick ass nowadays." Lyric said, right before she gave Bellatrix a powerful right hook.

"Is that all you got?" Bellatrix taunted.

"No." Lyric kicked her leg up, and Bellatrix caught it, and started to twist it, but then Lyric used her other leg to jump up, to kick her in the face, causing Bellatrix to let go of her leg, and back up slightly.

Harry and Voldemort spotted each other, and pointed their wands toward one another, then Voldemort looked to the side with his eyes, and Harry followed his gaze, to see Lyric and Bellatrix fighting muggle style. Harry turned back just in time, to see Voldemort switch the angle of his wand, so it was aimed at Lyric.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

"NO! Lyric!" Lyric turned, and saw the green light coming towards her, but had no time to react, because she was all of a sudden pushed out of the way. Lyric fell, hitting her head on the ground, but not hard enough to render her unconscious, so she got up slowly, and looked at who saved her life. She saw Auriane lying, limp, on the floor where Lyric was before.

"AURIANE!" Lyric screamed, as she rushed to her sister, only to be kicked in the ribs.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you." Bellatrix said sarcastically. Lyric, who was breathing heavily, looked up.

"No you didn't but you know what I've had enough of you and your stupid master." Lyric said, as she jumped up, onto her feet, and approached Bellatrix slowly. "You think you can go and destroy a persons life and think it's okay, well you know what it's my turn." Lyric ignored the sounds of explosions around her, as she pretty much jumped on Bellatrix, punching her hard in the eye. Bellatrix screamed, shocked, but managed to counter by swinging up to punch Lyric. She dodged the blow, ignoring the pain in her nose, punched Bellatrix again. She was screaming like a baby, mostly about her 'beautiful' face, and Lyric personally didn't care. Bellatrix grabbed her by her neck and they both rolled on the ground hitting the stairs of the Entrance Hall. As Bellatrix punched Lyric's nose and it hurt even worse, Lyric hit her again and her lip burst, and as she was on top of Lyric her blood tricked down onto Lyric's uniform.

"You think I ruined your life you ruined it yourself the day you had your first vision!" Bellatrix yelled as she punched Lyric. Lyric dodged her blow and reached, trying to rip the earring out of her ear and possibly the ear from her head. "I never said you ruined my life in fact you saved it because of you I met Harry!"

"LIAR!" Bellatrix punched her eye, and it started throbbing as a bright burst of light came to her vision. She gave a slight cry of pain, then rolled, trying to choke Bellatrix. However, she managed to bend splendidly, and bit your arm so hard it drew blood. Lyric cried out, jumping to her feet. Bellatrix did the same, and out of the corner of Lyric's eye she saw Harry and Voldemort throwing hexes and curses back and forth, looking as if they were trying to tear each other's limbs off. She stared at them, panting, for a moment, then she saw Auriane's body on the ground.

'Bellatrix, you are going to die.' Lyric thought. Before Lyric could think about anything else, though, Bellatrix suddenly kicked her leg really hard, and Lyric stumbled backward. Staggering, Lyric's rage only grew, and she swung a leg out and whipped Bellatrix's overly pale legs out from under her, and she fell to the ground hard. Lyric jumped onto her, pinning her under her as she punched her again. Both of them were pretty battered, by now. She grabbed Lyric's arms and threw her off, jumping to her feet. As Lyric staggered to hers, seeing red dots of rage, she found herself faced with a wand.

"_CRUCIO_" Panicking, Lyric reached and squeezed the pressure points on her wrist as hard as she could. The wand dropped from her hand as she screamed in pain, bruises rising on her wrist as a red jet of light flew towards Lyric and hit her square on the shoulder. She felt pain rip through her body and screamed, falling to her knees and feeling tears come to her eyes. Gasping in pain and trying to get it to stop, Lyric saw her walk over. Bellatrix kicked her hard in the ribs. Panting for breath and trying to overcome the pain ripping through her body, she looked over and saw Bellatrix's wand lying on the ground. She seemed to realize this as well, and they both scrambled for it. Bellatrix dived after it as Lyric grabbed it out from under her. Staggering to her feet, she glared at Bellatrix, the excruciating pain starting to subside a small bit, and, though it hurt a lot and was hard to do, snapped Bellatrix's wand over her knee. A load of heat came off it and it made an extremely loud _crack!_ "MY WAND!"

"My sister!" Lyric hissed, throwing the pieces at her. Bellatrix stared at it, then snarled, lunging for Lyric, again, but before she reached her Lyric pulled out her wand and pointed it at her. Bellatrix stopped and smirked.

"What are you going to do kill me?"

"Sorry no I'm not giving you that kind of satisfaction." Lyric said. "I'd rather see you get kissed." Lyric waved her wand at Bellatrix, causing her to lose consciousness. "Bitch!" Lyric got one final look at Bellatrix, before limping to her sister's body. "Auriane, why did you do that?" Lyric whispered tears overflowing her eyes, as she caressed her sister's cold cheek. Suddenly her attention changed to Harry and Voldemort's battle. She slowly stood and turned fully, and limped closer raising her wand, 'Expelliarmus' She thought, as she aimed her wand at Voldemort. The spell hit Voldemort, and it was like he was pushed onto the floor. Both he and Harry looked at her, as she breathed heavily, trying to get the rage to dissipate.

"You think you can beat me at my own game, Musette?" Voldemort said, as he rose, from the ground. "Well then I'll just have to create another obstacle," Voldemort waved his wand into the air; both Harry and Lyric watched him cautiously. "How will you save all who look up to you and your son?" Harry and Lyric, both, looked towards the source of a baby's cries, as it came into their hearing range, and saw their son, flying through the air, towards them.

"No!" Harry shouted. "Put him down!" James stopped in mid air hovering over a large gap in the floor.

"Put him down you say?" Voldemort asked, "Alright if you insist." He flicked his wand, and as James fell, Lyric ignored the pain in her leg, and sprinted to the gap; she jumped and grabbed him, landing on her back, so she wouldn't hurt him. Lyric groaned, from the pain, and slowly lost consciousness.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," Said Harry as Voldemort's eyes turned to him.

"_You dare_—_"_

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?" Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret.

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering.

"As a matter of fact…" Harry glanced at Lyric as he remembered what she said earlier.

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."_

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am." Harry said, seeing that Voldemort was about to wave his wand he waved his. "Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" they both said the spells simultaneously so the magic did the same thing it did in the graveyard only this time Harry poured the love that he had for his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, his friends, James, and Lyric into the spell. Suddenly Harry's spell turned into a shield making Voldemort's spell reflect off of it hitting him square in the chest. As soon as Voldemort's body hit the floor, Harry sprint over to an unconscious Lyric and a crying James. He picked James up, and started to calm him down, and as soon as he was his attention was on Lyric. She lay motionless on the stone floor; scared that she might be dead he put two fingers to her neck to check her pulse, which was still there but weak. He looked around for someone to help him, by carrying James, while he carried Lyric. Suddenly he saw Ginny running towards him, though she was looking at the ground.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, causing her to look up at Harry. "I need help."

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she walked over, not seeing Lyric.

"I need you to carry James for me." Harry stood, and handed James to her, he bent over and started to pick Lyric up.

"Oh my god, I didn't even see her there, is she okay?" Ginny asked, frantically, as she looked at the battered condition of her best friend.

"I hope so." Harry and Ginny sped walked, to the hospital wing, hoping to find Madame Pomfery. Once they got there, they saw that every single bed was taken, with the seriously injured, and off to the side, there were what looked to be a few body bags, already full. "Madame Pomfery!" Harry said, loudly, as soon as he saw her. She turned, and saw Harry, then pointed to her office.

"Take her in there and lay her on the desk after it's been cleared." Harry nodded, and He and Ginny went in the office, cleared the desk, laid her on it, and Harry took James from Ginny while they waited. A couple minutes later Madame Pomfery rushed in and looked Lyric over before asking. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Not the first part, she was fighting Bellatrix, then Voldemort shot the killing curse at her…" Harry took a gulping breath, as he remembered the fear he had in that moment. "Then Auriane pushed her out of the way and took the curse instead." Ginny's eyes widened. "Voldemort then started fighting me again and for all I now she continued fighting Bellatrix, but after a while Voldemort fell on to the ground for what seemed like no reason at all until I saw Lyric behind him breathing heavily pointing her wand at him."

"Go Lyric." Ginny murmured, causing Harry to give her a small smile.

"He then decided that the only way to defeat both of us was to levitate our son down to where we were. Once we saw James I ordered Voldemort to put him down and he did it only over a gap. Lyric sprinted over and caught him in midair, I swear if she didn't have a problem with flying then she'd be a great Chaser. Anyway she landed on her back with James in her arms and passed out." Madame Pomfery nodded, and waved her wand at Lyric.

"Well she has a broken nose, a bite mark on her arm, a fractured leg, a busted lip, bruises on her neck and cheek, three broken ribs, and she suffered from a strong Cruciatus curse." Madame Pomfery said, "And how she managed to walk let alone sprint is beyond me."

"Sometimes when your loved ones are threatened you find that you feel no pain even though its there." Harry said, as he cradled James close to him. James looked at his father, and wanted to place where his mother was, so he looked around. He saw her on the table, lying still with her eyes closed.

"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfery said, as she put her wand back in her pouch. "I'm afraid she is on the brink of a coma." Harry's eyes widened.

"Is there anyway we can stop her from going in to it?" Madame Pomfery shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's all up to her." Madame Pomfery sighed, as she noticed Harry's over bright eyes. "I'll be back to check on her later, but do let me know if there is any change in her condition." Harry nodded as she left closing the door behind her. After awhile James was getting scared he had never seen his father like this, and why wasn't his mum moving. James reached out his hands to Lyric and started to cry. This made Harry release the tears he'd been holding for a while. A couple minutes past until James thought that maybe if he called out to her maybe she'd wake up.

"Mumma!" James screamed, causing Harry to look down at his son.

"Harry, did James just speak?" Harry looked up at Ginny and nodded with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"That was definitely not a speaking voice." Came a unsteady voice, that made both Harry and Ginny look, over to the desk to see Lyric, still lying there, only this time her eyes were squinting, as if trying to get used to the light. "That was more like a screeching banshee." Harry immediately went over to her and put James on the desk next to her while he put his forehead on hers crying hard.

"I can't do it anymore, Ly. I can't take watching you almost die anymore." Harry moved his head to her chest as he finally let all the pent up energy he had stored out in his tears. He felt Lyric's arms wrap around him. Harry raised his head and wiped away the rest of his tears. Lyric brushed the hair out of his face.

"You won't have to, not anymore." She whispered.

"Mumma!" James squealed, holding his arms out to Lyric. They smiled as Harry helped Lyric sit up slowly so she could hold James.

"Hey Lyric, when you get the time I want to hear how you kick Bellatrix's ass." Ginny said causing Lyric to smirk and nod. "Alright, now I'm going to get Madame Pomfery like you promised Harry."

"I did nothing of the sort I nodded when she told us to inform her when Ly's condition changed but I never promised right after." Harry said causing Ginny to giggle and Lyric to nuzzle his neck. Ginny left the room only to come back almost immediately after with Madame Pomfery, who looked at Lyric for a moment.

"You gave us quite a scare young lady." She said sternly.

"I know, and I'm told if I ever do it again I'm grounded for a month." Madame Pomfery cracked a small smile as Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"What was the trigger that woke you?" she asked.

"James screamed." Lyric said simply making Madame Pomfery frown.

"James literally screamed his first word at her." Harry completed, he looked at Lyric and James quickly before returning his eyes to Madame Pomfery's. "Mumma… Right James?" James smiled at his dad and pointed at Lyric.

"Mumma!" Madame Pomfery smiled, as James changed his focus to Harry and pointed. "Dada!"

"He said momma first." Lyric bragged.

"No love, he said mumma." Harry countered. Lyric rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed softly.


	16. I Will Always Love You

Lyric looked at herself in the mirror, as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley helped get her ready.

"Lyric dear, you should get into your dress it's almost time." Mrs. Weasley said, as she put the finishing touches on her hair. Lyric nodded, and walked away from the mirror towards her dress, which was lying delicately on the bed, that was in the room.

"Ginny, can you help me tie the back?" Ginny came up behind her, as she pulled the dress on, and tightened the ribbon, so the dress hugged Lyric's body in all the right places, and tied them together at the bottom.

"Ric, you look beautiful! I can see Harry fainting from your beauty in my head." Lyric laughed, as she looked at herself in the mirror again. Today was the day she would become a Potter, and she couldn't wait. As she examined her image, she remembered her 17th birthday.

"_Harry, can you take the blindfold off yet?" Lyric whined, as Harry led her from the burrow, where she and Ginny had just floo'd for the day. Once they had arrived at the burrow, Harry blindfolded her, claiming he wanted to surprise her with her birthday present. _

"_No Ly, but don't worry we're almost there." Harry replied, as he held her shoulders making sure she didn't fall or go astray._

"_Fine…this had better be a good present." _

"_Is someone grumpy this morning?" Harry asked._

"_She kept tripping on things this morning… even things that weren't there." Ginny answered._

"_Love?"_

"_It's your fault, my clumsiness only comes back when you're not around." Lyric grumbled._

"_Well just think the year is half over then you'll never be clumsy again because I'm never leaving your side again." Lyric gave a small smile, as he slowed down, and came to a stop. "Okay, are you ready for birthday present number one."_

"_Number one?" Lyric asked. "You mean there's two? Harry you shouldn't spoil me."_

"_Ly, are you ready?" Harry said, ignoring her statement. Lyric nodded, so he took off her blindfold, revealing to her a large house that somehow seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place it, until she saw an old carving on the side of the house. This was her house, the one that was suppose to be in New York, but it somehow was in England. She looked at Harry with wide eyes, seeing that he was smiling at her._

"_How did you?"_

"_I ask Dumbledore if there was anyway to move a house, and he said 'put it in your pocket'. At first I thought he'd been have one to many lemon drops, but then I thought maybe you could shrink it, so I went to New York and talked to Bonvie, and she thought it was a brilliant idea. I did the shrinking spell, and it worked, so I put it in my pocket, and came back to England with Bonvie, bought some large property, and enlarged it again." Lyric smiled, and hugged him tightly, before let go, and running into the house, and down to the studios, where she stopped suddenly. In large letters, written with magic in the air, it said 'Turn around' so she did, and she saw Harry right behind her, on one knee with an open ring box in his hand. "Ly, will you marry me?" Lyric bit her lip, as she nodded, vigorously, he put the ring on her left ring finger, then she couldn't help, but jump up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing him passionately. _

She smiled, as she remembered what they did on the dance floor directly afterwards, this time performing the charm so no mishaps happened, again. Mr. Weasley popped his head in the room, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's time." He said, pausing slightly, as he looked at Lyric. "Lyric, you look lovely you will certainly take Harry's breath away."

"I thought that was his job." Ginny said, frowning slightly.

"What to take his own breath away?" Lyric asked. "I know he can have a big head at times but he's certainly not that self centered." Everyone laugh for a minute, before getting into their places. They were having the wedding at Hyde Park because, according to her mother's diary, it was her mother's and Harry's mother's favorite place to hang out.

Hermione stood at the end of the isle way, giving cues as to when to start walking. Ginny got into place, just out of sight of the guests, and when Hermione cued her she moved into sight, and traveled slowly down the isle. Lyric stood in the same place, and waited for Hermione to signal her, once she did she moved into the vision of everyone, and follow the same path Ginny had walked. Lyric looked up, and spotted Harry, who looked as if he wasn't breathing, to prove her theory Ron pinched his arm, and whispered something his ear, which caused him to start breathing again. She smiled, as she remembered when she surprised Harry on Valentines Day.

_Lyric walked to Dumbledore's office with James in her arms, to floo to her new home (well technically it was her old home but it was now in a new location so…) to surprise Harry. As she arrived she smiled at Dumbledore before climbing into his fireplace and floo'd home. She and James walked into the dining room and looked around._

"_Harry!" she called out waiting to hear a reply, but she didn't instead Bonvie appeared in front of her._

"_Harry is not home yet Miss." She said calmly._

"_Okay thanks Vie." Lyric handed James to Bonvie and swished her wand so her trunk floated into the air. And she walked it up to her and Harry's room, which used to be her parents room but they changed it drastically so it wouldn't seem like it was the same. She started unpacking when she heard a pop from downstairs and smiled knowing Harry was home. Stopping what she was doing she walked down the stairs and into the dining room seeing him sitting on the arm chair leaning into it's back with his eyes closed. "Rough day?" she asked, causing Harry to jump eyes wide but when he saw her he visibly relaxed. _

"_You have no idea." He said leaning back into the chair as she walked towards him and straddled his lap putting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing home anyway? Not that I'm not glad to see you."_

"_I never did tell you this, but I really didn't want to be way from you for very long and so I went to Dumbledore and asked if there was a way I could complete the school year early. And he said he'd talk to my teachers and have them get back to me. I have been doing every assignment early and turning it in the next day and then starting on the next assignment. Today I finished my last NEWT." Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that."_

"_I'm just shocked that you did all that just so you could be with me."_

"_Of course love, oh and by the way happy Valentines day." _

She felt Harry take her hand, bringing her back to the present, and leading her up to the alter, where Dumbledore stood. They turned to face each other locking gazes, smiling with eagerness and excitement. Basically staying like that for the entire ceremony, only speaking when they had to, waiting to be announced as husband and wife. Finally they were told to kiss and Harry pulled Lyric into him as fast as he could kissing her with as much passion as his could muster. Barely registering that they even had an audience they clung to each other hugging as if all their dreams had come true. Then after a while they were reminded by Ginny and Ron both giving them gentle nudges. They smiled and grabbed each others hand and started to walk down the aisle to go to the reception.

"Mummy!" Cried James, as he squirmed in Mrs. Weasley's arms, trying to get to his parents. Lyric and Harry walked closer to him, and Lyric gestured for Mrs. Weasley to put him down. She did, and James slowly started walking towards his parents, stopping every once and a while to catch his balance. Once he was with in grabbing distance, Lyric picked him up, and kissed his fore head, as she rested him on her hip, and then they resumed walking towards the reception. After a while the dj announced it was time for the newly wed couples first dance as husband and wife. So Harry got up offering Lyric his hand, which she took gladly, and led her to the center of the dance floor.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Lyric whispered putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know," Harry said, "Two years ago we met, then three months after that we started dating, then two painfully months after that we made love accidentally conceiving our first child and then finally 13 months ago he was born."

"Yep and then about 3 months after that Hogwarts was attacked, and then you proposed to me on my birthday as well as giving me the best birthday present ever." Lyric continued.

"Then you surprised me on Valentines Day by coming back home early and now here we are married and about to start a new adventure."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Ly." Harry said rubbing her back. "I always will because you helped me believe in love."

THE END

**On my Profile there is a poll asking which story I should continue next please put your input and also please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
